


we're the best friends what can i say

by maxsinterlude



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Texting, Trans Male Character, boys n enbies being dumb, chat fic essentially, each group's ensemble is mentioned at various points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsinterlude/pseuds/maxsinterlude
Summary: wooyoung thought it would be a good idea to make a group chat to combine his friend groups and create new friendships. (spoiler alert: it wasn't a good idea.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 216
Kudos: 341





	1. wooyoung what is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will flop but HELLO welcome to this . this. fuckery whatever this is  
> ive been writing this since i discovered that most of the idols i stan r born in 1999 and thought it was cool so. here i guess  
> im pretty sure out of everyone here only wooyoung/yeosang/san and yeonjun r friends and everyone else just . don't acknowledge each other's existence but im just a mere stan who wants their faves to interact  
> anyways enjoy :]
> 
> title from best friend by nct dream

**_Jung Wooyoung created a new chat._ **

**_Jung Wooyoung added Kang Yeosang, Choi San, and Choi Yeonjun to the chat._ **

**_Jung Wooyoung changed the chat's name to: 'uwu'._ **

Kang Yeosang: what

Choi Yeonjun: uhh wooyoung??

Jung Wooyoung: hi everyone!! i thought it'd be fun to make a gc of all my friends hehe

Jung Wooyoung: most of yall know each other either way lol

Choi Yeonjun: oh yeah lmao

Choi Yeonjun: hey yall

Choi San: hi junnie!!

Choi Yeonjun: sannie!!!

Kang Yeosang: what about me

Choi Yeonjun: Bitch

Kang Yeosang: okay fair enough

Jung Wooyoung: u guys can add ur friends as well!! the more the merrier hehe

Choi San: omg

Choi San: can i add mingi

Jung Wooyoung: OMG YES

Jung Wooyoung: i haven't met him yet im so excited

Kang Yeosang: whomst this mingi

Choi San: u know yunho right

Choi San: tall w blue hair and the attitude of a golden retriever

Kang Yeosang: oh yeah

Choi Yeonjun: omg that's such a cute description

Choi San: mingi's his bf uwu

Choi San: wait should i add yunho as well??

Jung Wooyoung: u have his number?

Kang Yeosang: WAIT YUNHO IS GAY?????

Jung Wooyoung: YES??

Choi Yeonjun: yeo u seriously didn't know KSHDKSHDKD

Kang Yeosang: WE

Choi San: well if u freaking joined the gsa club then u'd KNOW

Kang Yeosang: I DON'T . DO CLUBS THEY'RE LAME

Jung Wooyoung: GASP

Jung Wooyoung: u wound me so greatly...

Kang Yeosang: good :)

Choi San: SANGIE HOW COULD U

Jung Wooyoung: that's it ure getting kicked out

Kang Yeosang: NO PLEASEJDBSKJDKDKD

Jung Wooyoung: APPEAL TO ME.

Kang Yeosang: im so sorry my dear best friend of 5 years i would never hurt you or make you feel sad I Love You

Jung Wooyoung: hm.

Jung Wooyoung: i love u too i guess >:(

Jung Wooyoung: now san add yungi

Choi Yeonjun: im sorry add WHO

Jung Wooyoung: yun(ho) + (mi)ngi = yungi

Choi Yeonjun: eye- okay

Choi Yeonjun: also i can't believe u caved in so quickly

Kang Yeosang: uwu

Jung Wooyoung: shut ur mouth choi yeonjun

**_Choi San added Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi to 'uwu'._ **

Choi San: hey guys!! this is a gc of some of my friends!! we thought it'd be a good idea to add yall too hehe

Jung Wooyoung: im wooyoung!!

Kang Yeosang: hi im yeosang i had no idea u guys were together what

Choi Yeonjun: rly impressive introduction yeo

Choi Yeonjun: im yeonjun btw :D

Jeong Yunho: hi everyone!!!!!!! im yunho nice to meet you guys :DD

Jeong Yunho: also ure not the only one so don't worry JDSHGLSJD

Jeong Yunho: mingi's napping rn so he won't answer for a while lol

Jung Wooyoung: aww cute

Jeong Yunho: wait u guys are in the gsa right??

Choi Yeonjun: yep

Choi Yeonjun: except for yeosang cause he's a loser

Kang Yeosang: I HAVE SOCIAL ANXIETY FUCK U

Choi Yeonjun: BITCH I HAVE TOO SHUT UP

Jeong Yunho: yeosang it's okay !!! no one is pressured to join !!

Choi San: ure so wholesome im going to cry

Jeong Yunho: wait no :(( pls dont cry :(((

Choi San: WOO CAN WE ADOPT HIM

Jung Wooyoung: we're . we're the same age how can we adopt him

Choi San: .

Choi San: i didn't think of that

Kang Yeosang: yunho ure so sweet

Kang Yeosang: im guessing ure the club president?

Jeong Yunho: yep!

Choi Yeonjun: he brings us food for every meeting it's the best thing ever

Kang Yeosang: suddenly im reconsidering joining

Jung Wooyoung: I KNEW U WOULD GET PERSUADED BY FOOD KJDLFGHSLDJFHJ

Jeong Yunho: oh!!!!! what's your fave food yeo??

Choi Yeonjun: already moving to nickname basis i like it

Kang Yeosang: yeonjun shut up challenge

Kang Yeosang: uhh it's fried chicken

Jeong Yunho: guess what im bring to the next meeting guys :D

Choi San: YUNHO URE A BLESSING I LOVE U SO MUCH

Jung Wooyoung: yunho break up w ur boyfriend and date me instead haha jk.... Unless?

Choi Yeonjun: WOOYOUGNKDFJGHSDLKJGHLSKDJFGH

Song Mingi: WOAH THERE THATS /MY/ BF

Song Mingi: ALSO TF IS THIS WHY DO I HAVE A MILLION NOTIFS

Choi San: HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!

Choi San: ALSO HI THIS A GC OF WOO'S FRIENDOS

Kang Yeosang: 'friendos' ure so lame

Choi San: im going to beat ur ass

Choi Yeonjun: guys keep it pg pls there are babies here

Song Mingi: who

Choi Yeonjun: wooyoung

Kang Yeosang: wooyoung

Jung Wooyoung: FUCK U GUYS

Jung Wooyoung: they say it only bc im born in november >:(

Choi San: late nov too

Jung Wooyoung: WHY R U HELPING THEM

Choi San: IM SORRY

Song Mingi: aww u r a babie

Jeong Yunho: mingi let's adopt him

Song Mingi: DEAL

Kang Yeosang: as his bff of 5 years i'd strongly advise u Not to do that

Jung Wooyoung: FUCK U IM A DELIGHT

Choi San: sure u r honey <3

Choi Yeonjun: that's gay

Choi San: Good

Jung Wooyoung: so am i, babey!

Jeong Yunho: this is fun thank u for adding me guys

Song Mingi: same!!

Jung Wooyoung: guysfhdskj it's nothing :(( im glad u like it tho!!

Choi San: flustered woo is the best woo

Kang Yeosang: agreed

Jung Wooyoung: both of u shut UP

Jung Wooyoung: if u guys have any friends u'd like to add go ahead!!!!

Jeong Yunho: omg really??

Jung Wooyoung: yeah!! the more the merrier :D

Jeong Yunho: do you guys know chan?

Choi Yeonjun: CHAN? LOVE OF MY LIFE CHAN? BESTEST BOY EVER CHAN?

Choi Yeonjun: PLS ADD HIM I LOVE HIM

Kang Yeosang: Whomstve

Choi Yeonjun: he also goes by dino!! he's a rly rly good dancer and he's the one who helped me choreograph my freshman dance club project

Kang Yeosang: OH YEAH

Kang Yeosang: HIS BFF IS LITERALLY THE FUNNIEST PERSON EVER I LOVE HIM

Choi San: AAA I LOVE VERNON

Choi San: he's so pretty...

Kang Yeosang: i was talking about seungkwan but i agree

Choi San: OH

Choi San: WELL THEY'RE BOTH BEAUTIFUL

Choi San: what a trio

Jeong Yunho: guess you guys do know himkljdghlskd

Jung Wooyoung: i don't but go ahead anyway!!!

Jeong Yunho: okay!!

**_Jeong Yunho added Lee Chan to 'uwu'._ **

Lee Chan: um hi?

Jeong Yunho: hi channie!! these are my new friends :D

Kang Yeosang: we've upgraded to friends laid ease and gays

Choi San: A WIN!!

Jeong Yunho: SJHGLSKJDLHS GUYS

Choi Yeonjun: wait doesn't that mean mingi has been friendzoned then

Choi San: FUCKKJGHDJKSGHLKSJDF

Song Mingi: EXCUSE ME

Jeong Yunho: NOSFJGHKD

Jeong Yunho: I MEAN . HE'S MY FRIEND EITHER WAY ISN'T HE

Jeong Yunho: he can't like not be friend but be my bf

Jeong Yunho: that's not how it works

Jung Wooyoung: he has a point

Jeong Yunho: as i always do uwu

Lee Chan: i agree

Lee Chan: also YEONJUN IS THAT YOU

Choi Yeonjun: YES HI CHANNIE THE LOML

Lee Chan: KJGSHSKLJDHLKSJH

Lee Chan: HI YEONJUNNIE HOW ARE YOU

Choi Yeonjun: i-im good uwu

Jung Wooyoung: gay

Choi Yeonjun: i am yes

Choi Yeonjun: wait i just realised that we never said any names or anything sjksjdkskd

Choi San: oh yeah KSJDKDJFKS

Choi San: UHH hello im san!! idk exactly what im supposed to say

Choi San: oh my pronouns are he/him

Jung Wooyoung: im wooyoung! im the creator of this chat and i also use he/him!

Kang Yeosang: ayy im yeosang i use they/he

Jung Wooyoung: pls never say 'ay' again

Kang Yeosang: make me bitch

Choi Yeonjun: that's kinda gay pal

Choi Yeonjun: also im yeonjun and i use they/them :D

Kang Yeosang: fuck u

Jeong Yunho: im yunho!! :D i use he/him and i run the gsa club!!

Song Mingi: im mingi uwu my pronouns are he/him as well

Song Mingi: i love yunho <3

Jeong Yunho: and i love mingi <3

Kang Yeosang: gross i love it

Lee Chan: skjdksjdks im chan c: i use he/him!

Choi Yeonjun: sangie we're in a chat full of cis ppl this is so sad

Kang Yeosang: sick and twisted

Jung Wooyoung: im literally trans i will kick both of ur asses

Lee Chan: oh hey my friend is trans too :D

Jung Wooyoung: RLY?? WHO

Lee Chan: vernon hyung!!

Jung Wooyoung: i need to become friends w him IMMEDIATELY

Jung Wooyoung: wait isn't he in one of joongie hyung's classes

Song Mingi: U KNOW HONGJOONG HYUNG TOO??

Jung Wooyoung: YES?? WE'RE LITERALLY ROOMMATES

Jung Wooyoung: they're seonghwa hyung's bf who's sannie's roomate

Choi San: yea and they're gross

Choi Yeonjun: ure the one to speak

Choi San: what is that supposed to mean

Choi Yeonjun: nothing :)

Choi Yeonjun: anyways can i add someone

Jeong Yunho: who!!

Choi Yeonjun: his name is mark he was my bffie when i lived in the states

Choi Yeonjun: he's studying abroad rn but he should be back in like three months

Song Mingi: :0 sounds cool

Choi Yeonjun: he's not he's lame

Choi Yeonjun: he's had a huge crush on his best friend for like three years now and he still hasn't confessed i want to beat his ass so badly

Kang Yeosang: oof

Lee Chan: yikes

Choi Yeonjun: i know

Choi Yeonjun: anw im adding him

**_Choi Yeonjun added Mark Lee to 'uwu'._ **

Choi Yeonjun: hey loser

Mark Lee: Bitch

Mark Lee: what is this

Choi Yeonjun: a bunch of my friends

Choi Yeonjun: introductions are too long so here's a screenshot [screenshot_2020133.jpeg]

Mark Lee: oh

Kang Yeosang: what a great introduction

Choi Yeonjun: shut up im lazy

Mark Lee: nah it's okay

Mark Lee: uhhhhhh hi im mark! also he/him pronouns

Jung Wooyoung: the amount of cis ppl in this chat..

Mark Lee: fuck u im trans

Jung Wooyoung: ME TOO WHAT'S UP!!!!

Mark Lee: OH SHIT !!!!!!

Kang Yeosang: also reminder that some non-b ppl also use she/her and he/him pronouns <3

Jung Wooyoung: oh Yeah i'm stupid SORRY

Song Mingi: sorry to ruin ur guys' moment but we should change our names

Choi San: yes i agree

Choi Yeonjun: me too

Choi Yeonjun: here ill start

**_Choi Yeonjun changed Mark Lee's name to 'lil bitch'._ **

lil bitch: THE

lil bitch: I WILL KICK UR ASS

Choi Yeonjun: come back to korea and we'll see~

**_lil bitch changed their name to 'mork'._ **

Kang Yeosang: explain

mork: my friend donghyuck likes to call me that he's dumb

Choi Yeonjun: i still think lil bitch is better

mork: fuck u

Choi San: junnie why r u so mean

Choi Yeonjun: he deserves it

mork: FUCK U

**_Jung Wooyoung changed their name to 'uwuyoung'._ **

Kang Yeosang: knew it

uwuyoung: uwu

**_uwuyoung changed Kang Yeosang's name to 'yeowosang'._ **

yeowosang: NO

yeowosang: WHY

uwuyoung: BECAUSE

uwuyoung: i wanted to match :(

**_uwuyoung changed Choi San's name to 'sanshine'._ **

Jeong Yunho: AW

sanshine: im . im crying ?? my eyes r leaking ????

**_Lee Chan changed their name to 'dinosaur'._ **

sanshine: CUTE :((

dinosaur: vernonie hyung calls me that

dinosaur: i didn't get it at first bc u know . i don't speak english but it's cute

Choi Yeonjun: kinda sounds like something a rawr xd kid on wattpad would use

Song Mingi: FUCKKDFJGHSDKLJGHKSDFHGKSLDFHGLSK

uwuyoung: YEONJUN

dinosaur: .

dinosaur: yeonjunnie u wound me so greatly

Choi Yeonjun: MWAH

yeowosang: hey chan question

dinosaur: shoot

yeowosang: why do u say yeonjunnie instead of junnie

yeowosang: it's so long

dinosaur: one of my hyung's name is jun so it feels weird

dinosaur: besides i think it's cuter uwuwuwu

Choi Yeonjun: ure so CUTE <3

dinosaur: <3 <3 <3

**_Choi Yeonjun changed their name to '#1 chan stan'._ **

dinosaur: WHYDFJGHSDKJFL

uwuyoung: it rhymes

#1 chan stan: omg it does

mork: choi yeonjun rap legend

#1 chan stan: stream my mixtape coming out next week

Song Mingi: what is it gonna be called

#1 chan stan: uhhh

#1 chan stan: sweet chaos

yeowosang: aint that a day6 song

#1 chan stan: my friend was listening to it on repeat earlier

#1 chan stan: im pretty sure i can recite the whole album's lyrics by now bc of how many times he has listened to it

mork: i dont blame him day6 is god tier

dinosaur: agreed

uwuyoung: sweet chaos sounds cool tho

#1 chan stan: thank u woo ur my only true stan

uwuyoung: bitch who tf said that

uwuyoung: im actually ur biggest anti

#1 chan stan: petition to kick wooyoung out of the chat

uwuyoung: I LITERALLY CREATED IT ???

#1 chan stan: those in favour of kicking him out say gay

yeowosang: gay

uwuyoung: im not lending u over my nintendo switch anymore

yeowosang: u know what i change my mind

sanshine: can't believe capitalism won sangie over

yeowosang: bitch

yeowosang: as if u wouldn't do the same

sanshine: U DIDNT HAVE TO CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT

sanshine: where's yunho did he get tired of us already

Song Mingi: KDSJFHGSDKJGHSL no he fell asleep

Song Mingi: he's so cute :(

#1 chan stan: i think mark fell asleep too

#1 chan stan: it's like 3 am over there

uwuyoung: aw he stayed up to chat w us?

#1 chan stan: no he's an insomniac

#1 chan stan: also to talk to his crush bc he's stupid

Song Mingi: ah kids these days....

yeowosang: ur literally the same age as us

Song Mingi: u guys hear sumn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not funny im so sorry  
> if u want more uhhhh lemme know or whatever
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)


	2. hey yeonjun? die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanshine: haha what  
> sanshine: (mark shut up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY UH I DIDNT EXPECT THIS TO GET ANY ATTENTION WHATSOEVER SO THANK U??  
> also i was not aware of the fact that there's actual info abt ateez's roommate situation (like ys & wy or yh & san being roommates) so i just used how they were situated in [ateez treasure film ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUaykAdxSvA) (it wouldn't fit the story either way so)  
> anyways enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - :D  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - Song Mingi  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

Jeong Yunho: good morning everyone !!!!

Jeong Yunho: oh wait i should change my name too

**_Jeong Yunho changed their name to ':D'._ **

:D: i rly couldn't think of anything else

dinosaur: so wholesome

dinosaur: morning!

:D: morning channie !!!

sanshine: why did i sign up for 9 am classes

sanshine: who let me do that to myself

uwuyoung: urself

uwuyoung: also goodmorning who wants to go get coffee pls

:D: me !! ill go wake up mingi too brb

dinosaur: uhh im already heading to class sorry :(

uwuyoung: no it's okay don't worry!!

uwuyoung: also yunho u dont have to but u probably won't read these anyways so . whatever

sanshine: hey woo

uwuyoung: yes?

sanshine: could u pls get me some coffee

sanshine: pls ill pay u back i think ill die if i dont have some caffeine rn

uwuyoung: i was going to bring u anyways smh

sanshine: my husband <3333

#1 chan stan: i can't believe this is what i see first thing in the morning. disgusting. i love it

uwuyoung: good morning to u too junnie

uwuyoung: me yunho mingi n san (probably) r going for coffee u comin?

#1 chan stan: nah i think i have a test today

sanshine: u think?

#1 chan stan: one of my classmates texted me 'good luck today' so

sanshine: rip

uwuyoung: rip

:D: rip

Song Mingi: rip

Song Mingi: also good morning yall

uwuyoung: morning!

mork: good evening

uwuyoung: i was abt to say wtf but then i remembered ure on the other side of world

#1 chan stan: it happens to me too

#1 chan stan: the first month he was gone i texted him like five seperate times if he wanted to hang out before i realised that . u know he wasn't here

mork: that makes me sound like im dead tf

mork: and don't worry we're halfway thru the semester and u know what that means !

Song Mingi: midterms

mork: okay yeah that too

mork: but im also coming back babey!

#1 chan stan: hell yeah

#1 chan stan: i gtg die now bye yall

sanshine: bye don't die

sanshine: wait

uwuyoung: anyways yunho mingi u guys r ready?

:D: yes !!! wanna meet at the cafe or should we wait for u guys at the entrance of the dorms?

uwuyoung: uhhh at the entrance

uwuyoung: if san doesn't end up tripping down the stairs

sanshine: IM NOT THAT SLEEPYDSFKJGHSDKL

sanshine: but still hold me just to be safe

mork: 'just to be safe' sounds like a shitty excuse to get him to hold u

sanshine: haha what

sanshine: (mark shut up)

Song Mingi: awe

Song Mingi: anyways HURRY UP

uwuyoung: okay see u later mark

:D: bye !!

mork: bye yall have fun

mork: and im alone once again...

yeowosang: hello

mork: nvm

mork: gm yeosang how did u sleep

yeowosang: alright i guess

yeowosang: my roommate woke me up and i dont have class til 10:30 i hate it here

mork: yikes

mork: the others went for coffee btw

mork: chan n yeonjun are at class rn

mork: yeonjun has a test apparently

yeowosang: let me guess they didn't know abt it

yeowosang: they're gonna ace it anyway

mork: yeah ure right

yeowosang: anw how was ur day?

yeowosang: wait what time is it there rn

mork: uhhh like 6 pm

mork: it was alright, i learned some dope stuff abt music theory today

mork: also we got some bulgogi for lunch so that was nice

mork: man i miss korea

yeowosang: :(

yeowosang: hey we're halfway through the sem !! that means u'll get to come back !!

mork: yeah i know

mork: tbh that's the only thing that's keeping me going for now lol

mork: my roommate just read that over my shoulder and was like 'HEY WHAT ABOUT ME' kdjghdlskfghs

yeowosang: JKHGKLJHGSFHGSLF

yeowosang: what's their name ??

mork: lucas!

mork: or yukhei

mork: or xuxi

mork: whichever one works

yeowosang: damn why do they have so many names

mork: lucas is his english name yukhei is his cantonese & korean name xuxi is his mandarin name

yeowosang: WOAH

yeowosang: multicultural king

mork: LKDFSGHKSJDGKSJDFHGKSDJFHGJSD

mork: he read that and laughed too

mork: 'thank u yo-woa-sang' - lucas

yeowosang: i probably should change my name but i have a feeling wooyoung will kick my ass if i do

mork: probably

uwuyoung: hey losers

mork: U SUMMONED HIMKDFLGSHKGSHD

uwuyoung: what

yeowosang: FUCKDFJGHLSKFGHLKSDFJHGLKDSJFHGLKS

yeowosang: im so powerful....

uwuyoung: were u talking shit abt me again

yeowosang: nope

mork: they were

yeowosang: MARK

yeowosang: i trusted u.....

mork: :)

uwuyoung: anyways yeo do u wanna come by we're at the cafe jongho works at

yeowosang: oh that one ??? alright ill be there in ten

mork: who's jognho

mork: *jongho

mork: what's up, my name is mark, im 20, and i never learned how to type

yeowosang: i felt that

yeowosang: he's my roommate btw

mork: OHHH

mork: the one who woke u up

yeowosang: KJSDGFSLKJ yes

yeowosang: okay bye morkie don't get too bored w/o us

mork: sdjhgsdjgfsd bye have fun

mork: im gonna nap bye

mork: who am i even talking to

mork: GOODNIGHT

* * *

#1 chan stan: just got out of my test

#1 chan stan: i actually think i flunked it this time

dinosaur: oh shut up

#1 chan stan: hello to u too channie

#1 chan stan: r u still in class?

dinosaur: nah my next one is in like an hour

dinosaur: im w seungkwan hyung rn

#1 chan stan: owo? what's this?

dinosaur: ill eat ur ankles

#1 chan stan: w . what

dinosaur: chomp

#1 chan stan: HELP

#1 chan stan: wait r the others still at the cafe

dinosaur: idk

dinosaur: san must be in class rn tho

dinosaur: he said he had a 9 am class

uwuyoung: aw u remembered

uwuyoung: and yes he does

#1 chan stan: and where tf r u

uwuyoung: class got canceled ~~~

#1 chan stan: oh FUCK U

dinosaur: what class?

uwuyoung: philosophy

uwuyoung: im so glad cause i HATE that class

uwuyoung: i have child psychology (w sannie uwu) next tho im excited

dinosaur: have fun!!!!!

dinosaur: seungkwannie hyung says hi btwdfhgdfk,jmhcg,hgfh

dinosaur: HI I STOLE CHAN'S PHONE

#1 chan stan: hi kwannie hyung !!

dinosaur: YEONJUN MY CHILD

dinosaur: HOW ARE YOU I MISS YOU

dinosaur: also nice name

#1 chan stan: im good !!!!! i miss u too :(

#1 chan stan: SKJFGHD THANK U

dinosaur: let's go for coffee sometime!!!! ill make sure to lock chan in the dorm so he can't bother us hehe

#1 chan stan: KJSDGHLSDJHJKSLDFHGKSDGHL

#1 chan stan: im down !!

dinosaur: okay ill text youytlurkdhgjfd,dxjhkd,f.hlkysj

dinosaur: im back

dinosaur: sorry for that he's annoying

uwuyoung: that was . something

dinosaur: yeah he's stupid don't mind him

#1 chan stan: wtf r u talking abt he's great

dinosaur: u only say that bc he likes u so much

#1 chan stan: as if he wouldn't literally die for u

dinosaur: hey yeonjun

#1 chan stan: yeah ??

dinosaur: die

uwuyoung: it hasn't even been a full day and ppl r already telling each other to die

uwuyoung: wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan - dance major  
> yunho - animal science major  
> yeosang - i.t. major  
> san - psychology major  
> mark - music major  
> mingi - finance major  
> yeonjun - maths major  
> wooyoung - education major
> 
> i tried to find majors that would fit them best but i just couldn't find anything for some (like san or mingi) so i just used . whatever  
> everyone is involved in dancing/singing/music/whatever but just for funsies (like yeonjun being in dance club)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)


	3. ok furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosmo: why does he have you blocked??  
> uwuyoung: i spammed him w too many pictures of cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

**_yeowosang changed :D's name to 'cosmo'._ **

**_yeowosang changed Song Mingi's name to 'wanda'._ **

yeowosang: they think they slick

uwuyoung: yunho's hair is blue tho

yeowosang: shhhhhhh

wanda: what

wanda: oh

cosmo: wooyoung is right but i like it !!!

cosmo: anyways what is everyone up to

yeowosang: i have to go study at the library but im seriously considering skipping

uwuyoung: the fuck u will

uwuyoung: i will beat ur ass if u do

yeowosang: im not scared of u

uwuyoung: ill get san to help me

yeowosang: again, im not scared of u

wanda: bold words coming from yeosang

yeowosang: getting threatened by woo and san is like getting threatened by two puppies

uwuyoung: HEY

cosmo: aw

cosmo: you compared them to puppies that's so cute :'))

wanda: wooyoung say woof

uwuyoung: woof woof bitch

#1 chan stan: ok furry

uwuyoung: IM NOT A FUCKING FURRYSGHDF

yeowosang: ok furry

yeowosang: also yeonjun where tf did u come from

#1 chan stan: ive been lurkin

cosmo: wooyoung is a furry? :0

uwuyoung: IM NOTKJLDFHLSKGHSDKFJGHLKSDFGDHG

yeowosang: he is

uwuyoung: SHUT UR FUCKIN MOUTH

uwuyoung: WHERES SAN I NEED HELP

yeowosang: he's passed out rn so he can't help u

uwuyoung: wait why did he pass out

yeowosang: he had five classes back-to-back

yeowosang: mf is tired and i dont blame him

cosmo: is he with you right now?

yeowosang: yes im at his and seonghwa hyung's dorm rn

yeowosang: 

yeowosang: baby's sleepin

uwuyoung: HE LOOKS SO TINY

cosmo: cute :(

#1 chan stan: give him a smooch on the forehead for me

#1 chan stan: bitch better get the rest he deserves

yeowosang: done

uwuyoung: tell hyung im coming over

yeowosang: tell him urself

uwuyoung: HE'S BLOCKED ME I CANT

cosmo: why does he have you blocked??

uwuyoung: i spammed him w too many pictures of cats

yeowosang: 'okay im going to hongjoong's then' - seonghwa hyung

#1 chan stan: SKDJFGHSLKDJFG

wanda: how can someone look so pretty while they're SLEEPING

yeowosang: I KNOW RIGHT ??????

yeowosang: when i wake up i look like ive gone thru hell and back four times

cosmo: JSDGLKJSDHLKSJDFHGLKSDHFL

#1 chan stan: why four times specifically

yeowosang: four time's a charm

#1 chan stan: no that's . that's three times

wanda: hey guys did u know that when yunho wakes up his cheeks get real rosy

cosmo: MINGI

cosmo: SHUT UPHDGLKJSLD

#1 chan stan: wait omg rly

#1 chan stan: that's so cute :((((

wanda: yeah :(

wanda: i love him

cosmo: i love you too :(

yeowosang: disgusting. i love it

yeowosang: also woo just got here and immediately gave me a forehead flick

yeowosang: now he and san r cuddling

yeowosang: i was going to take a pic but wooyoung told me he would break my phone if i did so . nvm

#1 chan stan: yeosang: im not scared of wooyoung

#1 chan stan: also yeosang:

yeowosang: fuck u

yeowosang: okay i have to go now bye losers

cosmo: bye have fun !!!!

yeowosang: thank u yunho ure the only bitch i trust in this chat

wanda: tf what about me

yeowosang: u and yunho r a package deal

wanda: thank u...?

dinosaur: GAYS

dinosaur: HELP

yeowosang: oh god what happened

cosmo: what's wrong ????

dinosaur: okay so um

dinosaur: u guys know my hyungs seungkwan and vernon right

yeowosang: well not personally

#1 chan stan: i do

yeowosang: shut up no one asked u

#1 chan stan: HE LITERALLY JUST DID ??

dinosaur: EVERYONE SHUT UP

dinosaur: so we were hanging out in my dorm right

dinosaur: one of our hyungs came by to visit w his bf today

dinosaur: he loves to tease us and stuff and at one point he was complaining abt how his bf doesn't treat him right (he's lying they're like a married couple they're GROSS)

dinosaur: and for some reason ????????? out of nowhere seungkwan hyung puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me REAL CLOSE and says w the most serious voice ever 'i think channie would be a good bf. i'd date him'

dinosaur: internally im like WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK

dinosaur: externally i just said 'haha funny joke hyung'

#1 chan stan: holy shit

dinosaur: AND THAT'S NOT EVEN IT

dinosaur: mf has the audacity to look at me in the eye and WINK AT ME

dinosaur: HE W I N K E D AT ME

uwuyoung: that's. gay

wanda: where did U come from

uwuyoung: i couldn't sleep also someone had to kick yeo out of the dorm so they could go study

uwuyoung: anyways chan . that's gay

dinosaur: u think i don't know

dinosaur: i was gay panicking up until my hyungs left

#1 chan stan: i don't blame u

#1 chan stan: i probably would've reacted the same

wanda: same

cosmo: you're a panicked gay so of course

wanda: babe u didn't have to call me out like that

cosmo: oops

uwuyoung: i think yunho acts like he's all uwu and soft but he's secretly a lil shit

wanda: no ure right

cosmo: HEY

cosmo: that's not true >:(

cosmo: im actually both

uwuyoung: anyways chan good luck w ur bf (?) im gonna go cuddle san bye

dinosaur: HE'S NOT MY BF

#1 chan stan: but u'd like him to be right

dinosaur: .

dinosaur: no comment

#1 chan stan: owo?

mork: furry

mork: also i just caught up on what happened and . yeah that's rly gay

#1 chan stan: WHY R U AWAKE IT'S LIKE 4 AM FOR U

mork: it's actually 3 am but ok

dinosaur: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT AS IF I DONT KNOW

#1 chan stan: bc if we didnt u would be all like 'nahh he didnt mean it he was joking around lmaoooo'

cosmo: yeonjun's right

cosmo: ive been trying to convince you that vernon has been flirting with you for a whole year now but you still won't listen to me

#1 chan stan: OWO? WHAT'S THIS?

mork: OH SHIT

dinosaur: SHUT UP SHUT UP HE'S NOT FLIRTING WITH ME

dinosaur: NEITHER OF THEM ARE

dinosaur: IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW GOODNIGHT

wanda: it's 7 pm

dinosaur: I SAID. GOODNIGHT

wanda: well .

#1 chan stan: ok now mark go to sleep too

mork: what r u gonna do

mork: tell my mom

#1 chan stan: i don't have mrs lee's number but i do have ur roommate's so

mork: oh god pls don't wake him up he gets so grumpy

#1 chan stan: go tf to sleep then

mork: sigh

mork: goodnight yall

#1 chan stan: goodnight bitch

mork: goodnight to everyone but yeonjun <3

#1 chan stan: calling lucas

mork: N

wanda: oh my god

wanda: yeonjun u fucking killed him

#1 chan stan: finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that picture is obviously not . san i was going to dig thru ateez's twt but who has time for that
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)


	4. chan tiny clear the searches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junjun: r u spilling some tea? maybe a yass and a wig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched the new going seventeen ep and . when chan went :] before he lied down im . im crying he's so cute
> 
> anw enjoy this chapter :^))
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan / junjun  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung / woowoo

sanshine: i feel betrayed

wanda: why what happened

mork: who betrayed u

yeowosang: it was wooyoung

uwuyoung: WHAT

uwuyoung: WHAT DID I DO

yeowosang: idk but it was u

uwuyoung: BITCH i had a heart attack for half a second there fuck u

sanshine: . anyways

sanshine: i cant believe no one told me chan is TINY

dinosaur: IM NOT ???????

dinosaur: ure literally like . two cms taller than me

sanshine: URE STILL TINY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

uwuyoung: chan how tall r u

dinosaur: 173 cm

uwuyoung: .

uwuyoung: ure taller than me by 1 fucking cm this is so sick and twisted

dinosaur: HA

wanda: yall r so tiny

uwuyoung: not our fault yall r fucking beanpoles

mork: BEANPOLESKJSDLFKGHSKDGJHSLDF

uwuyoung: mingi, yunho, and yeonjun: the giants of this chat

yeowosang: isnt hongjoong hyung like 170 cm

dinosaur: one of my hyungs is 164 cm

sanshine: OH MY GOD

sanshine: WAIT IS HE THAT WOOZI GUY

dinosaur: YES

dinosaur: wait how do u know him

sanshine: mayhaps i follow him on instagram

sanshine: his voice is REALLY nice to listen to

dinosaur: it is :(

mork: omg chan he's ur hyung ??

mork: he's so cool he helped me once on a track

mork: i was basically fanboying the whole time it was so embarassing

dinosaur: JHGLKJSDGHLKSJDGSKJSDLK

dinosaur: that's so cute

#1 chan stan: who r we talking abt

#1 chan stan: and why did wooyoung call me a giant

yeowosang: san found out that chan is tiny

sanshine: im still crying

dinosaur: IM NOT TINY SHUT UP

#1 chan stan: tinier than me ~~

dinosaur: ill shatter ur kneecaps

#1 chan stan: what's w u and injuring knees

dinosaur: idk there's someone in my ballet dance club who keeps saying that

dinosaur: his name is renjun or sumn i think

mork: KJHDFGLSHDGJHSDKFJGHSDLKFGHLDKSFGHLKDSJFHGKJSDHFGKHSL

#1 chan stan: mark u good

mork: yeah just ksjdhlskdjf that's one of my closest friends

mork: also *their

dinosaur: oh im so sorry !!!!!! i didn't know

mork: it's cool!!

mork: yeah junnie has a knack for threatening us

mork: the amount of time they have put me in a headlock...

yeowosang: that's kinda. concerning

mork: well they haven't manage to choke me yet so . that's a good sign

mork: jaemin always manages to break us apart tho

mork: great now im sad cause i miss them

dinosaur: noooo

dinosaur: how many days r there til midterms

wanda: abt two weeks

wanda: also does anyone want to go for lunch with me and yunho

sanshine: ME im starving

yeowosang: same

dinosaur: me too

yeowosang: omg i finally get to meet THE lee chan...

dinosaur: SHUT UPKJHGDKJGHLDS

sanshine: now u get to see how tiny he is up close !!!!!!

dinosaur: i would try to threaten u but .

sanshine: uwu

wanda: threatening san is like threatening a baby

sanshine: UWU(?)

wanda: anyways anyone else ??

mork: yeah ill be there in uhhh 20 hours

wanda: SHUT UPDJFGS

#1 chan stan: god i hate u

#1 chan stan: i can't rn sorryy :((

wanda: it's okay

wanda: wooyoung ???

uwuyoung: uh

uwuyoung: i can't i made plans w hongjoong hyung

wanda: alright

wanda: meet u guys at the entrance of the dorms

dinosaur: see u losers

**_#1 chan stan changed the group chat's name to 'the losers club'._ **

#1 chan stan: we call each other that so much

#1 chan stan: thought it fit

yeowosang: that makes us sound like we're thirteen y/os or sumn

wanda: kinda yeah

dinosaur: didn't those kids from it call themselves that

yeowosang: URE RIGHTKJSDGHKJS

mork: ah so that's what it reminded me of

#1 chan stan: ..

#1 chan stan: u know what fuck u guys

sanshine: wait those kids from where

wanda: what

sanshine: what chan said

sanshine: those kids from what

dinosaur: it

sanshine: ?? what

dinosaur: it ????

sanshine: yeah what it

yeowosang: oh my god

mork: san....

#1 chan stan: san. the movie it

sanshine: what

sanshine: OH

sanshine: .

yeowosang: sigh

sanshine: nobody talk to me for the rest of the day fuck u

yeowosang: okay see u in a bit for lunch

sanshine: . i forgot abt that

wanda: HURRY UP FFS

sanshine: OKAY OKAY

dinosaur: again

dinosaur: see u losers

* * *

  
junjun: hey

junjun: is there something going on w u and san ??

woowoo: why do u ask

junjun: well

junjun: u turned down mingi's invite

junjun: and i KNOW u have no plans bc i can see hongjoong hyung w seonghwa hyung a few feet away from me

junjun: so what's up

woowoo: fuck

woowoo: um

woowoo: okay but u can't tell ANYONE abt this

junjun: oh worm

junjun: r u spilling some tea? maybe a yass and a wig?

woowoo: SHUT UPDSFJGHSDL THIS IS SERIOUS

junjun: OKAY OKAY sorry go on

woowoo: so um

woowoo: i went over to his and seonghwa hyung's dorm right

woowoo: when chan was gay panicking and shit

junjun: oh yeah

woowoo: and uh

woowoo: san woke up at one point and ohmygod jun he looked so cute

woowoo: his . his cheeks looked so squishy i was so devastated

woowoo: he pouts when he sleeps do u know how heartbreaking that is

woowoo: anyways im getting sidetracked

woowoo: uhh he must've been rly out of it bc when he woke up he just stared at me for like . ten seconds with this stare ?? i cant explain it but it was so intense

woowoo: and then he

woowoo: he uh

woowoo: he kissed me

junjun: .

junjun: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo? what's this?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)


	5. unu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinosaur: ms yeosang ??? ms yeosang ????? oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys know that im like . making this up as i go  
> i have plot ready but all the inbetween stuff is not prewritten or anythingkjdsghksj so sorry if it's like dumb
> 
> anw enjoy!
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine / sannie <3  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan / junjun  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung /woowoo

junjun: he

junjun: did san actually kiss u

woowoo: u rly think i would lie abt that ??

junjun: okay no

junjun: fuck

junjun: what will u do now?

woowoo: idk??? ignore him????? act like it never happened?????

junjun: that's . not good nor healthy

junjun: u should talk abt it

woowoo: and have san confess that he didn't actually mean it and that he was just tired ?? no thanks

junjun: yeah but ignoring it and just letting it be will just create a huge misunderstanding

junjun: ure both adults god dammit act like it

woowoo: :/

woowoo: the thing is

woowoo: he's already acting like it never happened?

woowoo: like . he wasn't acting awkward w me like i was w him

junjun: so ure saying that maybe he doesn't remember?

woowoo: possibly

woowoo: but idk how i feel if that's true

junjun: i still think u should talk to him abt it

junjun: i know that u dont want to bc fuck i wouldn't if i were in ur place either

junjun: but not doing it will just make things worse

woowoo: ://

junjun: wooyoung Please

woowoo: trust me i WANT TO but im so nervous

woowoo: i dont . wanna get my heart broken or smth

junjun: u rly like him that much huh

woowoo: i mean

woowoo: yeah sure

woowoo: but idk

junjun: wdym ??

woowoo: uh

woowoo: u know what nvm

woowoo: ill try to talk to him at one point i guess

woowoo: bye

junjun: ???

junjun: alright then

* * *

mork: guess who just booked their plane tickets back to korea :D

cosmo: omg !!!!

yeowosang: why now tho

mork: cheaper prices babey

mork: i know my ways

yeowosang: sus but okay

uwuyoung: sus but okay

uwuyoung: omg yeo <3

yeowosang: ew gay

uwuyoung: </3

#1 chan stan: gay? in MY christian household?

mork: ure . ure not christian what

yeowosang: also ure in my dorm

#1 chan stan: ..

#1 chan stan: u know what fuck yall

#1 chan stan: mark that's great i can't wait for u to come back

mork: aw me too :(

#1 chan stan: so i can call u stupid in person again

mork: nvm

yeowosang: why is it so cloudy outside

cosmo: i know i hate it :(

cosmo: how long has it been since we've seen the sun

uwuyoung: i mean i saw u yesterday so

cosmo: MY HEART

cosmo: WOOYOUNG IM LOV U ??????

uwuyoung: <333333

yeowosang: that's GAY (and also rly cute)

#1 chan stan: is yunho the sun of this chat then

cosmo: sure uwu

mork: mingi's his moon

uwuyoung: awe

yeowosang: but that means that he can never see him

yeowosang: unless there's like a solar eclipse or sumn

mork: fuck ure right

cosmo: unu

sanshine: just got out of class what's up

cosmo: hi sannie !!!!

sanshine: hi !!!! ilu !!!!!!!!!

mork: so wholesome

mork: also i love how we said that yunho's the sun when san's name is LITERALLY sanshine

yeowosang: oh. yeah

#1 chan stan: . shut up

sanshine: should i ask what's happening or

cosmo: wooyoung compared me to the sun and yeonjun said that im the sun of this chat

cosmo: but i guess they forgot about your nickname ksdjghsldf

sanshine: dumbasses

#1 chan stan: aw thank u <3

sanshine: anyways i saw the prettiest boy today

yeowosang: omg u saw me?

sanshine: .

sanshine: anyways

yeowosang: BITCH

mork: i half expected wooyoung to say that but okay

yeowosang: same where is he

yeowosang: he disappeared just before sandgajdfgjajfgarjgbehwhl

cosmo: yeosang ??

dinosaur: ms yeosang ??? ms yeosang ????? oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead

dinosaur: also hello i just got done w a routine and im this )( close to passing out

#1 chan stan: we love a hardworking king

#1 chan stan: also don't worry yeosang just dropped their phone they're stupid

sanshine: smh tell them to be more careful

sanshine: also chan for what song?

dinosaur: bst <3

sanshine: WHAT

sanshine: FOR REAL?????

#1 chan stan: URE KIDDING

cosmo: oh my GOD chan

mork: what r we talking abt

cosmo: blood sweat & tears by bts

mork: OH

sanshine: if u dont know the song istg

mork: bitch ofc i do ? who do u think i am, a fool ?

#1 chan stan: chan

dinosaur: yes

#1 chan stan: r u seriously learning the choreo to bst

dinosaur: what if i told u i already have

#1 chan stan: [REST.]

cosmo: DHGSDJHGLSDJGJKSDH

cosmo: mood

sanshine: i will actually start crying

dinosaur: PLSKLSDJFGHLKSDJF

dinosaur: i'm not that good anyways it needs so much work

dinosaur: but still worth it <3

#1 chan stan: YES KING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeowosang: im back

yeowosang: what did i miss

mork: chan has learned the bst choreo and everyone is having a meltdown

yeowosang: wjat

yeowosang: CHAN HAS WHAT

dinosaur: ^_^

dinosaur: wait san u never told us abt the boy u saw

sanshine: OH YEAH

sanshine: i saw him talking to one of my friends jongho so i have no idea what his name is but . omg he was so pretty

sanshine: he had PINK HAIR !!!!!!! IT WAS SO CUTE

sanshine: and get this . he had mf DIMPLES

sanshine: ive fallen and i can't get up

cosmo: omg cute

#1 chan stan: sounds like an anime boy

mork: nah more like a kpop boy

#1 chan stan: actually yeah

sanshine: HE SURE DID LOOK LIKE ONE

yeowosang: omg what group is he in

cosmo: JSHGKLJSDHL

dinosaur: omg is he in the new smbg20? <3

sanshine: STOPJGHSLKDJGHSKDHKF

#1 chan stan: I HATE UFGHSKDJFGHLJSDKFHGS

mork: damn why u gotta do him so dirty

mork: could've picked a better company

dinosaur: no company is actually good let's be real

yeowosang: tea!

* * *

sannie <3: hey

sannie <3: r u avoiding me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO? WHAT'S THIS?
> 
> also i just want to thank all of u !!!! who r reading this dumb fic !!! and leaving kudos and commenting !!!! it all makes me rly happy and i still can't believe ppl actually like this ?? anyways yeah thank u for reading i hope ure all having a good day ilu <3


	6. tf is a woosansang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda: our ship name sounds like Sir Min Yoongi's name im honoured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hi lilian)  
> i was supposed to post this earlier but i had class for three hours and i didn't manage to finish it in time. oh well
> 
> \- chat names -  
> yeosang - yeowosang / yeo-yeo / heHET! yeosang  
> san - sanshine / sannie <3 / *american voice* S A N  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan / junjun  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung / woowoo / wooyoungie <3 / wooold / w o o Y O U N G

woowoo: YEONJUN

woowoo: FUCJ WHERE R U

woowoo: YEONJUNNNNN

woowoo: CODE RED CODE RED

junjun: tf is code red

junjun: also jun is in the bathroom rn what's up

woowoo: YEOSANG??

junjun: yes??

woowoo: FUCK UHH

woowoo: PLS GIVE YEONJUN THEIR PHONE BACK

junjun: is there smth wrong ??

woowoo: no ofc not

woowoo: i just uhhh need them for smth important

junjun: sounds sus but ok

junjun: can u tell me later? pls?

woowoo: ill think abt it

woowoo: now pls get yeonjun

junjun: okay okay

junjun: good luck i guess? love u <3

woowoo: thank u i love u too

junjun: im here what do u want demon

woowoo: san just texted me

junjun: oh shit

woowoo: [screenshot_20200317.jpeg]

woowoo: i know i said that i would talk to him but not this soon and im kinda freaking out ?????

junjun: OH SHIT

junjun: also the name ew gay

junjun: well uh

junjun: what r u waiting for !!!

junjun: he's literally giving u the opportunity go for it !!!!

woowoo: !!@_!()_#)(!_*$!*#&$*&_!)(_)(!#^$*&

woowoo: fuck

woowoo: fuck FUCK

woowoo: i can't do this I CANT HANDLE CONFRONTATION

junjun: wooyoung

junjun: hey

junjun: calm down

junjun: nobody's telling u to like confess or anything

junjun: just talk to him

junjun: it's san, for fuck's sake

junjun: he would never hurt u intentionally and u know it EVERYONE knows it

woowoo: ..............

woowoo: ure right and i hate it

woowoo: FUCK

woowoo: UGHHH wish me luck

junjun: not that u need i but good luck

junjun: i love u u got this

woowoo: ilut

woowoo: if i die u can have my jimin photocards

junjun: ill make sure to treat them well <3

junjun: now GO u overdramatic bitch

* * *

wooyoungie <3: hey uh

wooyoungie <3: not. intentionally

sannie <3: what do u mean??

wooyoungie <3: um

wooyoungie <3: remember when i came over to ur dorm

wooyoungie <3: while u were sleeping

sannie <3: oh yeah

wooyoungie <3: um

sannie <3: did something happen?

wooyoungie <3: well uh

wooyoungie <3: u kinda

wooyoungie <3: kissed me?

sannie <3: oh

sannie <3: that's why u have been avoiding me u dummy?

wooyoungie <3: i mean

wooyoungie <3: have u ever been kissed by ur sleepy friend

sannie <3: no but now u have ~

sannie <3: it's nothing serious woo

sannie <3: u didn't have to avoid me for it :(

wooyoungie <3: yeah

wooyoungie <3: yeah sorry

wooyoungie <3: i missed u

sannie <3: i missed u tooo

sannie <3: r u doing anything rn??

wooyoungie <3: nope

sannie <3: wanna hang out? i wanna watch itaewon class

wooyoungie <3: omg yes i haven't watched the new ep yet

sannie <3: it's a date then <3

sannie <3: ill be there in 10 see u

wooyoungie <3: don't die

sannie <3: aw so romantic

wooyoungie <3: as always <3

* * *

wooold: im so stupid

yeo-yeo: wbk

yeo-yeo: also tell me what happened earlier pls

yeo-yeo: u seemed v distressed

wooold: oh yeah that

wooold: um

wooold: it's nothing we're alright

yeo-yeo: 'we'?

yeo-yeo: did something happen w san

wooold: why would u assume that it's san

yeo-yeo: so it IS abt san

wooold: ..

wooold: i hate u

yeo-yeo: did u guys fight or smth?

wooold: not exactly

wooold: but it's all good now dw

yeo-yeo: u sure?

wooold: yea

wooold: actually we're abt to watch itaewon class at my dorm u wanna come ?

wooold: oh wait is yeonjun still at ur dorm ??

yeo-yeo: nah they left a while ago

yeo-yeo: also uh sure

yeo-yeo: although i think u just did that so u guys wouldn't be awkward or smth

wooold: wtf no

wooold: (okay maybe a tiny bit)

wooold: but i always enjoy ur company :((

yeo-yeo: yeah but

yeo-yeo: it should ur guys' time i shouldn't intrude

wooold: sangie ur always welcome what r u talking abt

wooold: i KNOW san wouldn't mind he loves u just as much as i do

yeo-yeo: :/

wooold: come onnnnnn

wooold: alright then u stubborn baby

* * *

w o o Y O U N G: sannn where r u

*american voice* S A N: im literally omw what do u want

heHET! yeosang: wooyoung PLS

w o o Y O U N G: sangie shut up

w o o Y O U N G: sannie would u mind if yeo joined us

*american voice* S A N: omg of course not

*american voice* S A N: sangie pls come !!!!!!!

*american voice* S A N: it's been a while since it's been the three of us :(

heHET! yeosang: we hung out on tuesday ??

w o o Y O U N G: yea but that was w the other guys too

*american voice* S A N: yeah that doesnt count

*american voice* S A N: i want to see just u guys

w o o Y O U N G: woosansang <3

heHET! yeosang: tf is that

w o o Y O U N G: our ship name

heHET! yeosang: that's ugly

*american voice* S A N: HOW DARE U

*american voice* S A N: also woo im here open up

w o o Y O U N G: omw

w o o Y O U N G: sangie it's not ugly >:(

heHET! yeosang: it is

*american voice* S A N: IT'S NOT

w o o Y O U N G: how abt u say that to our faces huh

heHET! yeosang: is that ur clever way to get me to come over

w o o Y O U N G: yes now get ur ass here

heHET! yeosang: sigh

heHET! yeosang: save a spot for me on the couch

*american voice* S A N: right in the middle as always uwu

w o o Y O U N G: see u in a bit <3

* * *

uwuyoung:

uwuyoung: be jealous hoes <3

sanshine: yeosang didn't wanna be in the selca bc they're stupid but they're here too

yeowosang: hey i brought u guys drinks u can't call me stupid it's illegal

uwuyoung: ure stupid

#1 chan stan: wtf can i come

sanshine: nope this is a woosansang event only non-woosansangs are not welcome

mork: tf is a woosansang

uwuyoung: our ship name

uwuyoung: woo(young) + san + (yeo)sang

#1 chan stan: what's up w u and ship names

#1 chan stan: first yungi and now woosansang

wanda: i think u misspelt yoongi there

sanshine: NODKLFGHSKDFJ

sanshine: it's supposed to be u and yunho

wanda: oh

wanda: our ship name sounds like Sir Min Yoongi's name im honoured

yeowosang: r we skipping over the fact that woosansang sounds ugly

uwuyoung: IT'S NOT UGLY FUCK U

mork: i agree w yeosang

#1 chan stan: same

uwuyoung: i cant believe this

uwuyoung: mingi?

wanda: im sorry wooyoung....

uwuyoung: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

uwuyoung: san is the only one i trust in this chat

sanshine: THATS RIGHT

sanshine: fuck u guys

mork: san blink twice if he's holding u hostage

#1 chan stan: KJLSDGLJSDHFLGKJSDHFGSDLKJ

yeowosang: guys don't worry im trying to save him

uwuyoung: they're lying they're right next to me eating my m&ms

yeowosang: u have no proof

sanshine: im a witness do i count

yeowosang: fuck

wanda: this law&order episode is weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosansang's name in their trio gc r inspired by [this video from twt](https://twitter.com/kqateez/status/1210102423118897152) that i haven't stopped thinking abt since i watched it


	7. midterms pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeowosang: why can't bts drop a song on like data science or sumn to help me out too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive realised that i made mingi much tamer than he usually is but he's so chaotic irl i don't know how to WRITE that u can't just characterize god  
> also if any of us guys see me using the wrong pronouns for anyone pls pls let me know in the comments !!!!!  
> oh fyi if theres that long - then that means it's a time skip ~~
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

wanda: im pretty sure yall r asleep rn (and u should be)

wanda: but i just woke up in the middle of the night bc a bitch was thirsty and i found yunho hunched over his laptop and laughing to himself im kinda scared

wanda: guys he has an anatomy midterm tomorrow GUYS

mork: why r u awake

wanda: bitch didn't u read my second message smh

wanda: why r U awake

mork: it's 2 pm im eating lunch

wanda: okay fair

wanda: update apparently he's reading weird animal facts or sumn

cosmo: did you guys know that slugs have four noses

cosmo: imagine getting a runny nose as a slug

cosmo: must suck

cosmo: you must have to use so many tissues

mork: r u okay

cosmo: no i haven't slept at all im too anxious

mork: staying awake won't make it any better tho

cosmo: tell that to my anxiety hhhhhhh

mork: okay i know that telling u not to be anxious won't help at all

mork: but u won't fail okay

mork: even if u don't do as well as u expected/thought u would u still tried ur best! u still studied ur ass off and u put in a lot of effort

mork: that's what matters

wanda: yunho's crying

cosmo: mingi stop exposing me

cosmo: thank you so much mark :(

cosmo: that actually made me feel a bit better

mork: im glad !!!!!!!!!!

mork: now pls get some sleep

cosmo: ill try

wanda: ill make sure he gets his ass to sleep

mork: good

mork: what time r ur midterms tomorrow?

mork: or today for u technically

wanda: mine is at 8 am rip

wanda: yunho's at 9 i think

mork: oh rip

mork: good luck !!! u guys will kill it

mork: that goes to all of u

wanda: thank u :( <3

wanda: good luck to u too

mork: thank u !!!!! goodngight

mork: GOONIGHT*

mork: GOODNIGHT

wanda: KJDSFGHKJSDFLH

wanda: R U OKAY

mork: maybe i need some sleep too

mork: history has fried my mind

wanda: JSDFGHLKSDHSA goodnight then

mork: night night

* * *

dinosaur: tf happened last night

dinosaur: also good luck everyone today <3 <3 <3

sanshine: good morning

sanshine: oh yeah midterms start today

dinosaur: please tell u didn't forget

sanshine: i was being sarcastic pls

sanshine: i stayed up til 1 am last night trying to memorize carl jung's map of the psyche

sanshine: i had map of the soul 7 on repeat in hopes that it will help but alas

sanshine: i think i got most of it down tho

dinosaur: i will pray to jungkook for u

sanshine: thank u so much my saviour

yeowosang: bts psychology kings

yeowosang: also good morning yall

sanshine: i remember when persona was first announced and i lost my shit

sanshine: and when everyone kept saying that the next album would be called shadow and i was in the trenches FIGHTING for ego rights

yeowosang: the funniest part is that it ended up being called neither

sanshine: or when i first started taking analytical psychology and being like wait . i know this already where i know it from- oh. it's from bts

dinosaur: SJDHGJHDFGKJHSDLFG

dinosaur: im sure bangtan would be honoured

yeowosang: why can't bts drop a song on like data science or sumn to help me out too

sanshine: ha fuck u

sanshine: i have to go see u guys later

sanshine: if i survive

yeowosang: that's very ominous but good luck ilu

yeowosang: im gonna go study for a bit before my exam bye chan

dinosaur: bye good luck guys ilu !!!!!!!!

* * *

cosmo: IM FREEEEEE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY FUCKING LIFE

uwuyoung: I JUST GOT FINSIHED FUCKING FINALLY

uwuyoung: OH HEY YUNHO HOW DID IT GO

cosmo: I THINK I DID WELL

cosmo: BUT IDC RN IM JUST HAPPY THAT IT'S OVER

cosmo: YOU??

uwuyoung: WHY R WE YELLING

uwuyoung: i did alright

uwuyoung: im waiting for yeonjun to finish and then we're gonna grab brunch u wanna come?

cosmo: yes pls im starving

cosmo: don't tell mingi but i didn't eat breakfast bc i was too nervous haha

uwuyoung: U WHAT

uwuyoung: meet me in front of the science building im making u eat whether u like it or not

cosmo: i mean i already agreed but okay

cosmo: omw!

* * *

sanshine: i would like to thank not only god but jesus

sanshine: god being bts and jesus also being bts

wanda: im guessing u did well?

sanshine: u bet i did!

sanshine: also HI MINGI HOW WAS UR EXAM

wanda: it went okay!!! macroeconomics can go fuck themselves

sanshine: idk anything abt them but i agree

wanda: trust me u don't wanna know

uwuyoung: hey fuckers

sanshine: when bae calls u pet names >>>>>>

wanda: JLKSGDSHDFGLKJHSDFKGLJHSDLKF

uwuyoung: SHUT UPDFHGLSKDJFH

uwuyoung: we're eating brunch rn yall wanna come

sanshine: ofc

wanda: yeah im down

uwuyoung: same cafe as last time

uwuyoung: we is me jun & yunho btw

yeowosang: henlo

uwuyoung: sangie!!!!!!!! how did ur exam go

yeowosang: meh

yeowosang: dont rly wanna talk abt it

uwuyoung: :( hey we're all grabbing brunch (minus chan where is he) u wanna stop by?

yeowosang: sure

yeowosang: im STARVING

sanshine: wait should we wait for chan

yeowosang: im pretty sure he just went in for his

sanshine: oh

sanshine: well u wont see these til later but GOOD LUCK CHANNIE KICK THEIR ASSES !!!!!!!!!!!!

uwuyoung: it's an exam calm down but YEAH GOOD LUCK

uwuyoung: YEONJUN AND YUNHO SAY GOOD LUCK TOO

yeowosang: ure gonna do great bc ure That Bitch good luck

wanda: KJSDHGLKJSHGLK

wanda: good luck channie

wanda: now let's get some food PLS

* * *

dinosaur: wait did yeosang just call me a bitch

uwuyoung: chan it's 3 am what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of research that i have to do for this fic...  
> also mingi saying fuck macroeconomics is entirely self-indulgent i hate them I HATE THEM microeconomics aren't any better tho  
> btw who r ur guys' biases in these groups ?? :> (if u stan them) (although why would u be reading this if u don't stan any one of these groups KLJSDHGJKSD)  
> mine r: ateez - san & hongjoong  
> txt - yeonjun  
> svt - woozi, hoshi, & jeonghan (<333333)  
> nct - ten (<3333333), doyoung, jaemin, & mark


	8. midterms pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork: when u know nothing abt computers so all u hear is beep boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoshi posted his cover of you were beautiful by day6 on twt as i was writing this. i haven't stopped crying since  
> also chenle confirmed today that he renjun and junhao r friends and hang out im SCREAMING this makes me so happy :((  
> OH YEAH i forgot to mention this but 99 line r sophomores in college/uni/whatever u wanna call it so 00 line r freshmen, 98 r juniors, and 97 r seniors etc etc
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

yeowosang: GUYS IM LAUGHING SO HARDJDF

#1 chan stan: dont u have an exam rn

yeowosang: nah it's in like an hour

yeowosang: anyways im sitting on my bed doing some last minute studying as everyone does

yeowosang: jongho is sleeping right across from me

yeowosang: suddenly he jumps up and looks at me with the widest fucking eyes and says with the most terrified voice 'hyung what time is it'

yeowosang: mind u jongho has terrible bed head like he looked like he was electrocuted or sumn

yeowosang: i go 'uhh it's 8 am'

yeowosang: he lets out the LOUDEST sigh that shit was almost a yell n lies back down and falls right back asleep

yeowosang: he thought he was late to his exam poor guy

yeowosang: okay that doesn't sound as funny as it was but guys u should've seen his face

yeowosang: kinda looked like an eagle

#1 chan stan: is that ur best analogy

yeowosang: fuck u im a stem student for a reason

#1 chan stan: bitch im the same boat

uwuyoung: ew stem students

#1 chan stan: pretty much everyone in this gc is a stem student r u sure u wanna say that

uwuyoung: it's 4-4 fuck u

yeowosang: he's right

#1 chan stan: BITCH WHO'S SIDE R U ON

yeowosang: well would u look at the time i have to take my exam bye

#1 chan stan: YEOSANGJGSLDK

#1 chan stan: anyways i have a probabilities exam today and i want to d worddd

uwuyoung: yikes

uwuyoung: good luck u got this :( <3

#1 chan stan: thank u <3

#1 chan stan: u?

uwuyoung: philosophy ew

#1 chan stan: oh ew

dinosaur: guys

dinosaur: im sitting outside the classroom waiting for my exam and there's this other student to me listening to music and they have day6 on blast

uwuyoung: okay mood

#1 chan stan: what song tho

dinosaur: i wait i think

#1 chan stan: suitable

#1 chan stan: considering ure waiting for ur exam

#1 chan stan: get it

dinosaur: get out

uwuyoung: get out

yeowosang: get out

#1 chan stan: damn okay

* * *

wanda: WAIT YEOSANG THAT WAS FROM UR DORM ??

wanda: WE HEARD IT ALL THE WAY TO OURSJHGKSJDHGLSDK

yeowowsang: FOR REAL??

wanda: YEAHLKJSDFGLKJ

wanda: me and yunho just kinda looked at each other for a second like '?????????? the fuck goes on'

yeowosang: JHGLKSDHGKJSDFGHSDFHGLSKDFL that was my reaction as well

yeowosang: also guess who aced their c++ exam ~~~~~

yeowosang: i studied so little for it im surprised tbh

mork: ure just that good, babey!

mork: also hello

yeowosang: oh hi mark

yeowosang: wait dont

mork: oH hI mArK

mork: heh

mork: sorry

mork: studying is slowly driving me insane

wanda: mood

yeowosang: mood

yeowosang: i just remembered i have a database system exam next someone k word me pls

mork: when u know nothing abt computers so all u hear is beep boop

wanda: JHGSDKFGHLSDFGHLSD

yeowosang: SHUT UPDSJFGHSDLKFJGHSKDJFGHKSDFH

yeowosang: my major is the hardest right after yunho and NO ONE can argue

wanda: well now i just want to do it just bc u said it

yeowosang: bitch

* * *

#1 chan stan: do u ever wonder why we do this

#1 chan stan: why do we decide, after twelve whole years of school, to purse ANOTHER four-five years of upper education that a lot of jobs don't even need

#1 chan stan: why do we allow ourselves to suffer through exams and fucked up sleeping schedules and disordered eating habits and downwards spiraling mental health when we could just . not

#1 chan stan: we could just live our lives as normal early-twenty-somethings

#1 chan stan: but no we suffer and IF we graduate we suffer more by doing post-graduate studies

#1 chan stan: or we find a job that we inevitably end up hating

#1 chan stan: or we DONT find a job and become poor and eventually die

#1 chan stan: the last one sounds more ideal

dinosaur: holy shit r u okay

sanshine: im supposed to be the psychology major here tf

#1 chan stan: no i have drank five cups of coffee i think i can see god now

sanshine: u can see kim namjoon?

dinosaur: oh shit u can see kim seokjin

dinosaur: SANKLJDGHSLDK

sanshine: ah so close

sanshine: fr tho junnie that's some deep shit r u okay

#1 chan stan: ill be alright

#1 chan stan: two more exams and then we're free babey

dinosaur: thank GOD

dinosaur: my last two exams r theory ones if i have to do one more routine i will literally eat my limbs off

sanshine: don't. don't do that

mork: im abt to go in for my hardest exam give me strength pls

sanshine: AAAAAAAAAAA GOOD LUCK MARK !!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE U URE GONNA DO GREAT <3333

dinosaur: good luck im SURE ure gonna do amazing but even if u dont it's okay bc we're here for u <33

#1 chan stan: gl bitch

mork: san and chan i love u w all my heart. yeonjun go die

uwuyoung: [voicemessage_20200320.mp3]

mork: i cant listen to it rn what did he say

dinosaur: it was him yunho and yeosang yelling good luck and ilu

mork: THANK U GUYS I LOVE U MWAH

sanshine: they're studying together rn

sanshine: which . is something i should also be doing but haha

dinosaur: GO STUDY

mork: GO STUDY DUMBASS

mork: OKAY BYE SEE U GUYS LATER

dinosaur: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

#1 chan stan: BYE MARK

uwuyoung: [voicemessage2_20200320.mp3]

dinosaur: WOOYOUNGKJLDSHGLKSJDFHLS

sanshine: BITCH

#1 chan stan: it's not playing for me i hate it here

sanshine: he said go study or ill throw away all ur photocards

#1 chan stan: KJLSDHGKJLSDHFHSDL

#1 chan stan: now That's a threat

* * *

uwuyoung: think im gonna drop out and become a stripper

yeowosang: ffs go to sleep PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone not familiar: s.t.e.m. = science, technology, economics, and mathematics  
> c++ = a programming language
> 
> what's w me and ending the chapters at night idk  
> also this has 700+ hits im ??????? what the fuck thank u ????


	9. san is baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Yeonjun: [gwen stefani voice] i heard that u were talking shit and u didn't think that i would hear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [joshua voice] surprise
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

dinosaur: GOODMORNING LAST EXAM TODAY

dinosaur: GOOD LUCK EVERYONE U GOT THIS !!!!!!!

cosmo: YOU TOO !!!!!!!

cosmo: YOU'RE ALL GONNA DO GREAT I LOVE YOU

uwuyoung: this is so wholesome im crying

uwuyoung: but yes GOOD LUCK

uwuyoung: god im so ready for this to end

#1 chan stan: same

yeowosang: right after my exam ends im going straight to sleep for abt 4 days

#1 chan stan: dont u mean *gay to sleep

yeowosang: someone kick them out please

#1 chan stan: do it urself coward

**_#1 chan stan left the chat._ **

uwuyoung: did u block them

yeowosang: i blocked them

yeowosang: finally. some peace and fucking quiet

**_sanshine added Choi Yeonjun to the chat._ **

Choi Yeonjun: [gwen stefani voice] i heard that u were talking shit and u didn't think that i would hear it

cosmo: JSDHGLKSJDFGH

yeowosang: SAN

sanshine: IM SORRY THEY THREATENED ME

uwuyoung: jun why would u threaten san he's baby

yeowosang: yeah dude wtf

sanshine: i'm what

yeowosang: ure baby

sanshine: im not baby

Choi Yeonjun: they're right ure baby

**_Choi Yeonjun changed their name to #1 chan stan._ **

sanshine: IM NOT . BABY

yeowosang: stop trying to run away from the truth

sanshine: FUCK U

wanda: what goes on

wanda: why was yeonjun kicked out

yeowosang: they deserved it

#1 chan stan: Bitch

#1 chan stan: anw i gotta go bye losers !!!!! see u later

sanshine: good luck junnie mwah

sanshine: actually i should go too bye yall SMOOCHES

cosmo: what's with him and kisses dfkjghsldk

uwuyoung: i know right lmao

cosmo: oh yeah wooyoung check dm :D

uwuyoung: oh worm

uwuyoung: OH WORM

uwuyoung: hell yeah im in

yeowosang: should we be concerned

cosmo: uhhh not really

wanda: okay now i am concerned

uwuyoung: ITS NOTHING yall will see later

uwuyoung: i have to go in now BYE !!!!!!!! LOVE YALL

cosmo: BYE WOO

yeowosang: bye good luck <3

yeowosang: mark idk what ure doing rn but for when u see this uhh when do u come back

mork: my flight's tomorrow

mork: i take my exam in the morning and my plane leaves in the evening

yeowosang: HOLY SHIT I SUMMONED U TOO

yeowosang: starting to think i am a witch

wanda: a wizard u mean

yeowosang: no wizard sounds lame witch is cooler

yeowosang: anyways THATS GREAT wont u be tired tho

mork: nah i don't think i could wait any more either way lol

yeowosang: awe

yeowosang: is ur family coming to pick u up?

mork: yeth

mork: cant wait to get embarassed bc my mom won't be able to hold in her tears

mork: i was gone for three months mom PLS

cosmo: SDHGLKJSDHFLD

cosmo: omg i can't wait to finally meet you in person

wanda: same!!

yeowosang: same

mork: guys :( cant wait either

wanda: we should all gather when u come back and have a movie/game night or smth

mork: yes !!!!!!!!!!!

cosmo: that sounds so fun :((

yeowosang: it already sounds like a mess but i love it

mork: sdjfghsdjfglkd

mork: okay im gonna go study some more and get some shleep bc a boi is tired goodnight

mork: OH YEAH GOOD LUCK ILU

yeowosang: goodnight !!!!! u too !!!!!!!!!!

wanda: night mark thank u <3

cosmo: goodnight!!!!!!!! <3

cosmo: oh god im going in bye guys !!!!!!!

wanda: BYE URE GONNA DO AMAZING I LOVE U SM

yeowosang: i think that's the first time uve shown so much affection towards yunho in this chat

yeowosang: GOOD LUCK YUNHO KNOCK THEM DEAD

wanda: isnt that ironic

wanda: since he's a future vet

yeowosang: well it didn't say pets

sanshine: what the fuck even is this conversation

* * *

#1 chan stan: goodmorning

sanshine: it's 10 pm ???????

#1 chan stan: wait really

yeowosang: yes??

#1 chan stan: all i remember is getting lunch with yeosang and then promptly passing tf out

yeowosang: u took a NAP nap

#1 chan stan: hell yeah i did

mork: jun tf

#1 chan stan: pls i hadn't properly slept in one week

#1 chan stan: OH WAIT IT'S UR LAST DAY RIGHT

#1 chan stan: WAIT IT'S LIKE 6 AM FOR U

mork: YES HHHHHHHHHHHHH

mork: I WOKE UP EARLIER I WAS TOO NERVOUS

sanshine: OH SHIT GOOD LUCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeowosang: good luck ure almost free !!!!!!

dinosaur: AAAAAA GOOD LUCK MARK LOVE U

mork: THANK U GUYS SO MUCH

mork: IMMA STUDY NOW BYE

dinosaur: god i never want to touch a textbook ever again

#1 chan stan: god that's a mood

#1 chan stan: wait where is yunho and wooyoung

#1 chan stan: they were talking abt something earlier and i know they're up to no good

sanshine: i haven't seen them all day so i can't help u sorry

yeowosang: they're DEFINITELY up to no good i was right to be concerned

yeowosang: has anyone else seen them

dinosaur: why what happened

sanshine: according to jun and sangie 'they're up to no good'

dinosaur: that could apply to anyone in this chat really

dinosaur: except for san he's baby

sanshine: IM NOT BABYKFDGJSDFHLJS

dinosaur: u r but it's funny to see u get flustered :D

sanshine: FUCK UKLJSDFGHSDJF

yeowosang: good job chan ive taught u well

dinosaur: thank u seonsaeng-nim

yeowosang: nvm

uwuyoung:

uwuyoung: surprise~

dinosaur: SDLKFJGHSDJFGHLSKDJFGHLSKDFHGLKSDFHL

yeowosang: holy hsit

#1 chan stan: WHAT

#1 chan stan: WHAT THE FUCK U WENT BACK TO BLACK

#1 chan stan: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

dinosaur: whhat if I asked you outt as a joke

uwuyoung: im waiting <3

yeowosang: i

yeowosang: wh

yeowosang: i m

uwuyoung: YEOSANG ?

yeowosang: no thoughts head empty just black hair wooyoung

sanshine: boy toguth

sanshine: headf gayy

uwuyoung: san r u okay

sanshine: no imtgay

#1 chan stan: what

#1 chan stan: why

#1 chan stan: how

uwuyoung: uwu

wanda: what's happening

wanda: oh

wanda: OH

uwuyoung: UWU

wanda: i saw a man so beautiful i started crying ??????

cosmo:

cosmo: heheh

wanda: [REST.]

sanshine: IM SOBBINH

sanshine: IM CRYING WHAT TH FUVK

sanshine: WHY IS EVERYBOFY DYIYNG THEIR HAIR DARK

#1 chan stan: WHT THE FUCK

yeowosang: i am having an otu of body experinece

dinosaur: hmmmm@@. . Z gay

uwuyoung: omg that selca is so cute

cosmo: thank you uwu

cosmo: also is everyone okay orr

#1 chan stan: no we're agy

#1 chan stan: *gau

#1 chan stan: *GAY

dinosaur: no homo bro do u want to holdmy hand? no homo tho bro haha that's gay

cosmo: DHGSDGHSDHGK

cosmo: im. kinda overwhelmed rn i dont know what to say ????

cosmo: wooyoung how are you so calm sdjflsd

uwuyoung: im a natural uwu

uwuyoung: (that's a lie im not good w compliments my face is a tomato shhhh)

sanshine: im still in shock

yeowosang: i think we all are holy shit

yeowosang: u guys look so fucking good ??????

cosmo: thank you :( <3

#1 chan stan: wait did mingi die

sanshine: i think i saw him running to the dorms

cosmo: oh g

dinosaur: YUNHO ?

#1 chan stan: MISS YUNHO ??????? MISS YUNHO ???????/ OH MY FUCKIN GOD SHE FUCKIN DEAD

yeowosang: who wants to bet that they're making out rn

#1 chan stan: they def r

uwuyoung: oh yeah

sanshine: woo where r u @

uwuyoung: do u want to make out w me too uwu

sanshine: H

#1 chan stan: ANOTHER SOLDIER DOWN...

* * *

mork: it's like five am for yall but uhh im heading to the airport rn

mork: see yall in 14 hours or so <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooyoung w black hair is superior u can't change my mind  
> look forward to next chapter :D


	10. brand new filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thing is, when wooyoung is tispy, he gets touchy and flirty. (yeosang argues that he's like that even when he's not under the influence of alcohol, but wooyoung likes to think that he has some self-control at least.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write!!!!!! sorry that it took longer than it usually does, so have this 4k word special chapter :D  
> also HAPPY YUNHO DAY !!!!!!!!!!!! YUNHO BESTEST BOY EVER  
> see if u can recognise all the cameos ;D enjoy!

coming back to korea felt like taking a breath of fresh air to mark.

sure, getting the opportunity to stay in new york, a place he spent a part of his childhood in, and study there as part of a student exchange program, as well as getting to meet people in his field of study who were experts and were eager to give them advice and tips, was something mark would never take for granted. the experiences and knowledge he obtained from his stay there were definitely going to stick with him for a long time and didn't regret going at all.

but nothing feels quite like home. nothing feels like the warm hug his mom gave him when his family came to pick him up from the airport, nothing feels like the fishcake they got on the way back that made mark tear up in nostalgia, nothing feels like laying back on his bed after three months of laying a foreign-feeling bed. nothing feels like seeing his friends in person again.

when mark arrived in korea it was around 10 am and he expected all of his friends to be sleeping in (it was the day after the end of midterms _and_ a saturday afterall) but he was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door to his dorm to see donghyuck laying on his bed reading one of his avengers comics and yeonjun on the floor infront of the bed with their back against it, looking at something on their phone.

they both looked up immediately and scrambled to get to him. mark had barely put down his bags before he was engulfed into a hug with the both of them, his head between their shoulders.

" _markie hyung_ ," donghyuck said, drawing out the last word and making his heart get warm in that familiar way that he had missed so much. "i'm so happy you're back. i didn't know how much i would handle making fun of renjun, they stopped giving me reactions." he said and mark could picture the pout on his face as he said it.

mark laughed and slightly whacked donghyuck on the back of the head, making him squawk. "is that why you wanted me back? just so you could make fun of me?" he asked teasingly.

"i don't blame him, that's why i wanted you back, too." yeonjun said. donghyuck laughed and mark pushed them both off, muttering something about having fake friends.

a breath of fresh air.

he eventually kicked both of them out after talking for some time and catching up on things, taking his clothes out of his suitcase and putting them back in his closet before lying on his bed. he had slept throughout the entire flight which probably wasn't the greatest idea but it was the weekend so he would manage with jet lag. (hopefully.) yukhei arrived at some point, doing the same thing as mark only he passed out the moment his body had touched the bed. mark just chuckled and rolled his eyes affectionately at his roommate.

around 5 pm his phone started pinging and he checked it curiously, only to see yeonjun sending messages to the group chat (it was _still_ named 'the losers club', by the way) about a party-slash-celebration thingy that was happening tomorrow for all the sophomores that got back from the program and to celebrate yunho's birthday that was on monday.

which is where mark currently finds himself with yukhei, in front of a house of a classmate of his - chaeyoung, he thinks her name is - and feeling strangely nervous. he exhales and rings the doorbell before his nerves can get to him even more. the door opens and a girl mark recognises as yerim comes into view, smiling widely.

"hey guys! welcome back," she says over the loud music, ushering them in and hugging them. they make small talk for a bit before she tells them where the drinks and food are and letting them be, returning to her group of friends. yukhei quickly finds his friends dejun and guanheng in the corner and shoots an apologetic look to mark to which mark shakes his head.

"go ahead dude, i'm gonna go find my friends as well. have fun!" he says and they salute each other jokingly before parting ways. mark looks around the room for a minute and spots a head of blue hair talking animatedly to someone. he smirks and walks over, slapping yeonjun lightly on the back when he approaches.

"hey loser, hey changbin even though i just saw you yesterday," mark says, making yeonjun gasp in faux offence and changbin chuckle both at mark's words and at his roommate's face.

"bitch," yeonjun exclaims with a hurt look on their face. "didn't you say you were coming with yukhei?" they ask, their act dropping immediately.

"yeah but he left me for his other friends." mark says, pointing his thumb behind him. "are the others not here yet?"

"nope. wooyoung, yeosang, yunho, and mingi should be here soon though- actually, wait, chan and san are coming first to hide the birthday cake for yunho," yeonjun explains, furrowing their eyebrows in thought as they pull out their phone from their back pocket and unlocking it.

"oh yeah, it's his birthday tomorrow, right?" changbin asks, taking a sip from his cup that mark just noticed. he should get some too, he thinks as he looks around the room to try and find where the drinks were as yerim had previously told him.

"yes and san had the idea to surprise him today, even though we're hanging out again, like, next friday to officially celebrate his birthday."

the music had changed to a slower song by now, an r&b one with a heavy reverb that mark could feel it in his bones. it made it easier to talk, thankfully, without having to yell and risk losing his voice.

"speak of the devil," changbin says and points to the door where san and chan, who was holding a white box, are talking to two of mark's classmates, jiwoo and minhyuk, before san spots them and nudges chan. they say goodbye and chan goes to what mark assumes is the kitchen to put the cake in the fridge while san approaches them.

"hey fuckers," san says and wow, he is prettier up close. mark already knew what he looked like since he followed him on instagram and stuff, but nothing compares to seeing him in real life. his friendly aura was radiating off of him and mark was (platonically) enamoured. "binnie! i missed you!" san exclaims, giving changbin a quick hug before turning to mark to hug him as well. "so nice to finally meet you irl mark, hope your guys' flight was okay!"

"-wait, did you just say _irl_ instead of-"

" _heyy_ guys, what's up?" chan comes out of nowhere, putting his arms around san's and yeonjun's shoulders with one of the prettiest grins mark had ever seen. chan would ask him to rob a bank with that smile and mark would rob twenty. "oh, mark! nice to meet you!" he says, going around yeonjun and giving mark a short hug. "sorry we couldn't come yesterday to see you, we didn't know if you were too tired to socialise or anything."

"nice to meet you guys too," mark says, albeit a bit awkwardly and yeonjun snickers at him. mark gives him a death glare and yeonjun shuts up. "and it's okay, i'm always too tired to socialise." he jokes, effectively making everyone laugh and he feels just a tiny bit proud.

wooyoung, yeosang, mingi, and yunho end up arriving a little later, with wooyoung notifying the others some minutes before so they could set up the cake and everything. mark and chan along with a few other people sit prepared with party poppers while san and yeonjun light the candles from the cake. the surprise ends up going well, to mark's surprise (heh), and yunho seems over-the-moon happy about it. he buries his face in his hands in embarassment as everyone sings him happy birthday ("you guys are so off-tune, jesus christ,") and he blows out the candles before mingi pulls him in for a kiss. everyone whoops and some more party poppers go off, the song now something by shinee that mark faintly recognises but yunho seems to love.

a cup of something is suddenly shoved in his hands by yeonjun, who says something mark doesn't quite catch but then they're all cheering and knocking their glasses together, downing the drink and mark feels the substance burning his throat as it goes down but he pushes through it. mingi chokes a bit and everyone laughs at him, including yunho as he slaps him helpfully on the back, before they all decide to start dancing, much to yeosang's distaste. mark laughs and someone - san, probably - grabs his hands and spins him around and he's still laughing (and kinda light-headed) but his heart is so full.

a breath of fresh air.

* * *

  
wooyoung is not drunk. he's tispy, at best.

and the thing is, when wooyoung is tispy, he gets touchy and flirty. (yeosang argues that he's like that even when he's not under the influence of alcohol, but wooyoung likes to think that he has some self-control at least.)

usually, his target is either san (who is _also_ a touchy and flirty drunk and reciprocates wooyoung's antics) or yeosang (who pushes him away but wooyoung never misses the redness of his face) but tonight it's yunho, who turns out is yet another touchy and flirty drunk - or tispy, whatever - and keeps laughing at whatever dumb attempt at flirting - with no real intention of making a move, of course, wooyoung is not a homewrecker - wooyoung throws at him. mingi is watching them, sober, with an amused expression and so is chan next to him. yeonjun and mark had disappeared off somewhere but wooyoung thinks he saw them talking to some other people.

wooyoung's eyes fall on san and yeosang, who are leaned against the wall from wooyoung and yunho and talking about something, yet san keeps glancing over to their side and staring at the duo and their close proximity. yeosang somehow hasn't noticed how much san keeps looking away, and if they have they haven't said anything. wooyoung meets san's eyes when the latter glances over again and he looks back at yeosang immediately. weird.

suddenly yunho grabs wooyoung by the hand and pulls him up, taking wooyoung by surprise, and leading him to the middle of the living room they were in. wooyoung then recognises the guitar melody of filter by bts and feels a rush of excitement. he rushes to put his drink on the floor next to the couch they were previously sitting on and goes back to yunho. jimin's voice booms from the speakers and they start singing along, bodies moving on their own accord.

" _let me know your type_ ," wooyoung sings as he wraps his arms around yunho's neck who in turn wraps an arm around wooyoung's waist. he raises his other arm and waves it to the beat of the chorus. yunho removes his arm from wooyoung's waist and takes the latters arms of his neck to grab his hand to spin him around. wooyoung giggles and extends his arm, hinting at yunho to reel himself in, who thankfully gets in and obliges, falling into wooyoung's arms. it must've looked strange, seeing yunho's taller than wooyoung by a whole twelve centimetres, but neither of them cared.

wooyoung catches sight of mingi, mark, and yeonjun sitting where he and yunho were sitting before and beckons them over to join them. he turns to look for san and yeosang as well, only to find the wall empty. he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder and he glances over to see san standing behind with a dark expression on his face.

oh, fuck.

"can we talk?" san asks, his voice barely audible over the loud music. "in private?"

oh, _fuck_.

wooyoung feels his stomach twist in a knot. "y-yeah, sure," he says and san takes his hand immediately and pulls him further into the house into what wooyoung guesses is a guest bedroom.

wooyoung sits on the neatly made bed and san closes the door behind him, resting his back against it. he looks at wooyoung with an intense look and wooyoung feels like he's a kid getting told off by their parent and wants to jump out the window immediately.

"is there something wrong?" wooyoung asks, breaking the silence. san folds his arms and looks at the floor, not answering him for a second. "san-"

"do you like yunho?"

the question comes so suddenly that it gives wooyoung whiplash. it takes a bit for his tipsy brain to register what san said before he says, "what?"

"you guys seemed... close." san says with a certain tone that creates a bad feeling in wooyoung's gut. "especially when you were dancing. you also kept like, flirting with him and stuff?"

wooyoung frowns. "i was joking. that's how i get when i'm drunk- _tipsy_ , and you know that." he says carefully. he's sobered up now. "yunho is my friend, and he has a boyfriend, for god's sake. you really think i would flirt with him when mingi was right in front of us?"

san keeps looking at the floor.

"why would you ask that anyway? it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." wooyoung says and regrets it the second the words come out of his mouth. san's head snaps up and wooyoung thinks he sees hurt in his eyes before san looks away again.

"yeah, you're right, i shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business anyway." san mutters, pushing off the door and turning around to open the door again and wooyoung's mind just goes _no no no i've fucked up i've fucked up_ and he stands up quickly from the bed.

"no, san, i-" wooyoung says, grabbing san's arms and pushing him back against the door, san's skinny body making a small thud against the wood. san looks at him with wide eyes and his neck reddens, but makes no move to push wooyoung off. "i didn't mean it like that, i mean," wooyoung pauses, looking at san's eyes deeply and feels like his heart beating so loudly that he thinks san can hear it. "i don't like _yunho_."

san stares at wooyoung in confusion. "what?"

"i like _you_." wooyoung breathes out. " _so_ much." his insides feel like mush and he thinks he's going to get a heart attack or something because his heart is going to burst out of his fucking chest.

but then san smiles all gentle and warm like he always does and wooyoung feels a bit calmer. san shifts his arms out of wooyoung's grip and grabs his hand with his own, their fingers interlocking out of habit. "i like you too." he says, his voice so quiet in this small bedroom, in contrast to the loud party that was still going on outside.

hearing san say those words feeling like taking a breath of fresh air to wooyoung. a feeling of euphoria surges through him and he can't stop the smile that grows on his face, san mirroring his expression.

this _cannot_ be happening.

"really?" wooyoung's voice is so small but he feels like if he spoke any louder the moment would break, that he would wake up from this dumb dream he was having and find out that everything was fake.

"really." san says in a voice equally as small as his, and wooyoung knows that it's not a dream, because san only uses that voice when he's genuinely sincere about something, like every time wooyoung asks him about his opinion on literally anything and san looks at him with warm eyes and the tiniest of smiles.

this _absolutely_ cannot be happening.

wooyoung suddenly realizes the very small distance between them and he feels his face start to burn, starting from his face and going down to his neck and chest. san very non discreetly looks at his lips and then back at his eyes, and wooyoung nods to give some kind of signal, even though he was sure he didn't have to.

san starts to lean in and it suddenly feels like they're miles away. it seems like eons before san's lips finally touch his own and it's as if the world around them stops for a moment and it's only _them_. wooyoung starts to kiss back and there's a burning feeling at the bottom of the stomach that becomes bigger and bigger as he kisses san more before it gets too much and he pushes himself off from san.

san looks at him confused. "what's wrong?" he asks. "i'm sorry, am i that bad of a kisser?"

wooyoung huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. "no, you're doing great, it's just- i don't-" he can't find the words because he doesn't know what to say, he doesn't even know why he stopped, he's been waiting to kiss san for so long so what is wrong with him-

"what about yeosang, right?" san says, snapping him out of his thoughts and- oh. _oh_.

yeah, that makes sense.

"i... yeah." wooyoung says. "don't get me wrong, i like you, a lot, like if i liked you any more i would physically explode," san laughs and wooyoung's brain short circuits for a split second before he continues. "but... yeosang..." he trails off, as he himself didn't know how to explain it.

san seems to get it and nods, a small smile on his face. "i get it. but um," he looks down, now shy, at their still interlocked hands. "i... like yeosang too?" he says and wooyoung's heart starts beating faster.

"what?" he asks, unsure if it was a figment of his imagination because this cannot be happening.

san looks up and his eyes seem to be looking at everywhere but wooyoung's. "i um, i realised when- actually, _officially_ realised, when we had that sleepover? you remember, right?"

(yeosang had a tendency to knock on doors very softly and they almost didn't catch it as they were talking about the latest episode of their favorite series on the small couch. san had just arrived at wooyoung's (and hongjoong's technically, but most of the time they were over at seonghwa's anyway, much to san's annoyance) dorm and immediately tackled wooyoung in a hug, the duo heading to the couch for more comfort. wooyoung got up, promptly shoving san out of the way who screamed a bit too loud, and got to the door, opening it with a wide smile.

"sangie! finally, i was wondering if you decided to ditch us at last." he said with a teasing tone.

yeosang rolled their eyes and held up the paper cup holder that had three different beverages in it. "i was late because i decided to get you milkshakes like the _good_ friend that i am, unlike you ungrateful fucks." they said without any real anger behind it.

wooyoung gasped and opened the door wider. "aw, sangie, you didn't have to." he said, taking the cup holder and taking yeosang's hand to drag them further into the dorm, walking back to where san was looking at something on his phone. "you're so sweet, we don't deserve you." he added as an afterthought, looking back at yeosang just to see them look down shyly at the praise. cute.

"i know you don't." they said with faux sass. "i'm making you a favour by just blessing you with my presence."

wooyoung let out a laugh at yeosang's words which made both of his friends look at him with a look he couldn't quite understand. san noticed the cup holder in wooyoung's hands and jumped up from his spot. "you brought us drinks?" he asked excitedly.

"yeah, milkshakes." yeosang corrected as san took out the drinks and put them on the table, reading the indiscernible handwriting of their names, quietly exclaiming in triumph when he found his. "i got yours with soy milk, since you said you didn't like regular milk."

san stopped in his tracks, the straw inches from his mouth. he looked up at yeosang with the biggest eyes wooyoung has seen. "you remembered that?" he asked in a small voice.

"yeah, of course i did." yeosang said sincerely, sitting down on the couch and grabbing their own drink. wooyoung sat next to him and sipped his milkshake, spectating the whole thing.

san then smiled and put the straw back in his mouth, taking a small sip. "thank you." he said, looking down shyly.

yeosang looked at him weirdly. "no problem. now come on, i wanna see my boyfriend park seojoon already.")

wooyoung smiles at the memory. " _that's_ when you realised?"

"it's stupid, i know, but... i don't know, it just happened." san says, his cheeks seemingly getting red. "but i think i've liked them for longer than that."

"obviously. also it's not stupid, i-" wooyoung says and there's a loud bang from behind them on the wall and then disembodied laughter which startles them both, breaking the little bubble they had created without realising and bringing them back to reality, before they look back at each other and break out in laughter. they move to sit on the bed wooyoung was previously on, still laughing over their ridiculousness.

"so..." san starts once their laughter died down. "when did you, you know, realise?"

it seems so weird seeing san like this, the san who was confident and loud and loved to talk, now shy and quiet and impossibly small. wooyoung feels an urge to grab his face and kiss him again but decides against it.

"um, now, kinda?" he answers honestly. san looks at him surprised but confused so he adds, "you mentioned yeosang previously and it all just kinda.. dawned on me. there was something that was keeping me back from doing something with you and i couldn't figure out _what_ but it- it makes sense now." he says, fiddling with a loose string from his ripped jeans. "i mean, now that i think about it, i should've realised it earlier. but, yeah. i like them."

as soon as those words leave his mouth, wooyoung feels a huge weight that he didn't know existed getting lifted off his shoulders and he feels like he can breathe again. it feels like he just told his deepest secret, one he had no idea of, one that was weird and confusing but turns out otherwise. he looks up and finds san already looking at him, thinks _fuck it_ and grabs san's face gently bringing their lips together again.

san lets out a small sound of surprise in the back of his throat but regains his composure quickly, wrapping his arms around wooyoung's waist and kissing him back. wooyoung feels san shift when suddenly he's on his lap with a thigh on each of wooyoung's side and wooyoung feels his body burn. san moves his hand to grab at wooyoung's hair at his nape and does an experimental pull which makes wooyoung gasp, effectively parting his lips and making his head spin like crazy.

wooyoung removes his hands from san's face and wraps them around his back, trying to bring him closer, closer, _closer_ , when their teeth accidentally knock against each other, making both of them laugh against each other's mouth and ruining the atmosphere.

san pulls back and rests his head against wooyoung's shoulder, his body shaking with his laughter. wooyoung throws his head back and looks at ceiling. "sorry," he says but it isn't comprehensible due to him laughing through it.

san looks up, laughter stopped by now but still giggling, and shakes his head. "it's okay." he says and pats down wooyoung's hair that he was grabbing before. "i still can't believe you dyed your hair black without telling any of us, you monster."

"if i did i wouldn't have gotten such a reaction, wouldn't i?" wooyoung smirks cockily and san rolls his eyes before slapping him on the shoulder.

san goes to kiss him before wooyoung stops him. "we'll talk about this later right? like about our feelings about yeosang and stuff?"

san rolls his eyes. "yes you overthinking baby, now kiss me."

wooyoung happily obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to write kiss scenes pls  
> also i would like to announce that from this point on i will not be updating daily like i did previously because i recently started online classes and it's all starting to gang up on me and i also have *whips* depression so . u get me  
> but! that doesn't mean i will stop updating all together! it will just not be on a daily basis like before!  
> oh yeah this has 1k hits now ??????????what the actual fuck that's CRAZY thank u so much  
> if u enjoyed this chapter consider checking out my other fics as well! i swear they're better than this i probably could've written this better oh well
> 
> thank yall for reading <3


	11. future of kpop lee chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanshine: i crack my bones 2390480 times a day this is nothing  
> sanshine: wait i just realised that made me sound so old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i found out today that wooyoung and seungkwan are ACTUAL FRIENDS IRL and my life hasn't been the same since im such a fake caratiny
> 
> wookwan friends > seungkwan introduces chan to wooyoung > woochan become friends > woo introduces chan to the rest of 99 line > ateez 99 line & chan become friends > yeonjun and chan become friends > one step to 99 line bffs
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

cosmo: i know it's like two days later but i just realised . i never thanked you guys ?? for the surprise ???

cosmo: so yeah thank you all so much i love you guys with all my heart

yeowosang: not even 10 am and im already in my uwus

yeowosang: u deserve it we love u too !!!!!

dinosaur: yunho :(( we just wanted to make u happy it's literally no problem!!

cosmo: u guys already do that by just existing tho :(

dinosaur: oh . well would u look at that im crying

sanshine: YUNHO :((((((((((((( I LOVE U SO MUCH WE DONT DESERVE U

sanshine: yunho best boy u cannot change my mind

yeowosang: i agree

dinosaur: i agree

wanda: i completely agree

sanshine: ure biased ur opinion is invalid

wanda: WHAT

yeowosang: he's right

uwuyoung: oh we're ganging up on mingi? im all for it

wanda: WHAT DID I DO TO YOUKSGSK

uwuyoung: THAT'S FOR STEALING MY FOOD U BITCH

wanda: THAT WAS LAST WEEK

wanda: AND U SAID IT WAS OKAY

uwuyoung: i forgive but i never forget

#1 chan stan: this is a weird kdrama

#1 chan stan: also hi yall i just got out class

mork: i just got out too and wow im still not used to the time difference

mork: i almost fell asleep twice

yeowosang: me in any class

sanshine: god i just cracked my back and that shit was so loud

dinosaur: i can confirm im right next to him

#1 chan stan: pls dont break ur back

sanshine: i crack my bones 2390480 times a day this is nothing

sanshine: wait i just realised that made me sound so old

yeowosang: hag

sanshine: URE OLDER THAN ME ??????

cosmo: arthritis (=)

rheumatism (-1)

cerebrospinal fluid (out of 100)

sanshine: FUCKSJFGHSKDJLGHLSKDJFHGS

#1 chan stan: YUNHOKDHFGLKJSDFHGLKSDHGFLKJSDH

#1 chan stan: the way i know only one of those words this is so sad

wanda: i do too don't worry

wanda: also love my smart bf <33

cosmo: ^3^ <3

uwuyoung: gay i love it

uwuyoung: also san chan where r u guys

sanshine: uhhhhh in the dance club's studio u know whcih one im talking abt

uwuyoung: yes dumb dumb im coming over

mork: omg can i come i haven't danced in that studio in forever

uwuyoung: bitch u dont even have to ask

dinosaur: omg mark u dance too ??

dinosaur: wait i just remembered ure a music major nvm

mork: JKSGFLJDFHLSD

uwuyoung: im pretty sure everyone in this gc dances to some degree no?

#1 chan stan: yeth

#1 chan stan: i lowkey wanted to major in dance too but my parents would disown me so <3

wanda: same :/

sanshine: noo that's so sad

#1 chan stan: not that i hate my major or anything

#1 chan stan: but yea

#1 chan stan: anyways i rly want to come but i have class in five minutes this is so sad

mork: im in the cafeteria but ill be there in like 2 mins

mork:

mork: hehe

dinosaur: CUTIE

uwuyoung: UR CHEEKS NOOOOOOOO

wanda: IS THAT THE WATERMELON SMOOTHIE I LOVE THOSE

mork: DUDE YES

mork: my soulmate <3

#1 chan stan: context: mark rly RLY loves watermelon

mork: shut up go to ur class

mork: (chan n woo thank u i love u im just not good w compliments)

uwuyoung: IM LOVE U

uwuyoung: open up fuckers

sanshine: no fuck u

dinosaur: he just got up

sanshine: why would u expose me

dinosaur: <3

dinosaur: also did yeosang die

dinosaur: they just made fun of san and then said that's it im out

sanshine: that's our entire friendship pretty much

uwuyoung: that's not true

uwuyoung: yeosang can be nice sometimes

uwuyoung: emphasis on SOME times

mork: JDFHGLKDFHGJSKDFHSL

mork: im here uwu

sanshine: what should we dance to

uwuyoung: who r u asking

sanshine: mingi duh

sanshine: everyone else is in class i think

uwuyoung: i think he fell asleep

wanda: no im just going to the library

wanda: also pls dont ask me im super indecisive

dinosaur: mood

* * *

yeowosang: hewwo what did i miss

uwuyoung: furry

yeowosang: ure the one to talk

uwuyoung: FUCK UKDSJGHLKD

yeowosang: r u guys still at the studio

uwuyoung: i left cause i have class *cries* but the rest r still there i think

uwuyoung: also while i was there seungkwan hyung and vernon hyung (who turns out does know joongie hyung) came by and it was so fucking funny

sanshine: YESJFGHKLDG IT WAS SO ENTERTAINING

sanshine: also WOO PAY ATTENTION TF GET OFF UR PHONE

uwuyoung: ALRIGHT DAMN BYE

sanshine: ill tell the story

sanshine: basically seungkwan hyung just takes every opportunity that comes up to make chan embarassed and i love it

dinosaur: I DONT

dinosaur: ITS ANNOYING

dinosaur: THEY KEEP CALLING ME 'FUTURE OF KPOP' IM NOT EVEN A FUCKIN TRAINEE

sanshine: SHUT UP

sanshine: anyways

sanshine: chan our talented KING showed us a routine he had been working on and both seungkwan and vernon hyungs would SCREAM whenever chan did like a cool move or sumn

mork: it was a cool routine tho

sanshine: chan made it ofc it was

dinosaur: PLS i love u :( <3

mork: also can i say that i love how vernon hyung was just . vibing the entire time

dinosaur: yeah he's stupid

yeowosang: seungkwan and vernon: h-

yeowosang: chan: stupid. annoying. get out of my face

sanshine: GHSDFKLJGHSDLKJFGHSLDKJFHL

dinosaur: SHUT UPJJDFGHLDSFHSLK

dinosaur: I HATE U SO MUCH

yeowosang: sure u do <3

#1 chan stan: what is this gay shit on my tl

yeowosang: this isnt twt tf

sanshine: hi jun

sanshine: sangie's just poking fun at chan

#1 chan stan: typical stuff then

dinosaur: i can't believe this

dinosaur: THIS IS HOMOPHOBIC

mork: SKHGSLKJFGS i just remembered when i made the homophobia joke once to one of my hyungs and he thought i was being serious

sanshine: JHDFJKSDHFGKJHSDFLKJGHSDLKFHSDL REALLY ??????????

dinosaur: SDMNDMSNKSDNFSMFNS

mork: YES

mork: i dont exactly remember the context but i said 'this is homophobia' and he looked at me with the most panicked look ever

mork: he was like 'what?????? oh my god im so sorry what did i say??????'

mork: i was like NODFGJHSLFK HYUNG IT'S . IT'S A JOKE

dinosaur: MY LUNGSJFDGHSDKLFG

#1 chan stan: I CANTJKDGHSD THIS IS SO FUNNY

yeowosang: protect ur hyung from all evil possible

#1 chan stan: a true ally

mork: well he's bi himself so .

sanshine: OH

sanshine: how did he not know abt the joke then

mork: he's a hag that's why

sanshine: JSDHGSLDKJFHL

yeowosang: ROASTED

#1 chan stan: watch mark get a text this exact moment from his hyung being like 'the fuck did u say abt me'

sanshine: CAN U IMAGINEDFLSKJ

mork: DUDE hyuck just texted me and i thought it was my hyung my heart fr STOPPED for a second

#1 chan stan: did it stop for another reason as well ;D

mork: sleep with one eye open tonight

#1 chan stan: what does that mean

#1 chan stan: MARK IM SCARED WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

mork: oh You'll See

#1 chan stan: HELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for the back chart joke goes to lilian aka one of the funniest ppl i know mwah
> 
> it took me . so long to find the link of that mark pic bc twt just wont WORK
> 
> speaking of which haha [follow me](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi) let's be moots <3


	12. junsang hs friends to lovers angsty au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda: damn that was sad  
> #1 chan stan: thanks i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it feels like my life is slowly falling apart hbyall
> 
> also wooyoung posted an old(?) selca of him w blonde hair yesterday (wait was it yesterday i dont remember i dont know what's happenign anymore) and i swear to u i almost flipped my shit
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang / drone fucker  
> san - sanshine / ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ / sannie <3  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung / wooyoungie <3

wanda: i know this is random but

wanda: im just wondering how yall have like met

wanda: bc obviously some of yall know each other for years but out of anyone here i only knew yunho and san

sanshine: well woo, yeo, jun, and i have known each other since hs

yeowosang: ah, good times

uwuyoung: no they weren't

yeowosang: why do u say that

uwuyoung: bc i was very much closeted and hated my life

yeowosang: . okay valid

uwuyoung: i had u guys tho so that made it better <3

#1 chan stan: awe

uwuyoung: not u fuck u

#1 chan stan: .

#1 chan stan: bitch

dinosaur: wait yeonjunnie didnt u say u knew mark from the states or sumn

#1 chan stan: yeth

#1 chan stan: i lived there when i was 9 y/o til i moved back to korea when i was 16

#1 chan stan: and mark was my neighbour uwu

mork: little junnie was the DEVIL

#1 chan stan: no i wasnt

#1 chan stan: okay maybe

mork: u broke my fuckin skateboard

#1 chan stan: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I APOLOGIZED SO MANY TIMES

#1 chan stan: BESIDES i got u a new one for ur bday >:(

mork: that u ALSO broke

#1 chan stan: I DIDNT BREAK IT i just chipped a lil part of it off

mork: 'lil bit' A WHOLE CHUNK IS GONE

mork: i dont even know why u used mine so much u have like five s boards

#1 chan stan: i have 3 but go off

yeowosang: no u have two cause u gave me one

#1 chan stan: OH YEAH RIGHT

cosmo: omg yeosang i didnt know u could skateboard :0

uwuyoung: they only do it bc it makes them sound cooler than they actually r

yeowosang: HEY THATS NOT TRUE

yeowosang: how else would i have won junnie's heart over and brought them into our friend group then

uwuyoung: okay yeah ure right

#1 chan stan: SHUT THE FUCK UPSKJLGSHDFGJHSDLJKFGHSDKF

wanda: owo?

uwuyoung: hey guys

#1 chan stan: WOOYOUNG

uwuyoung: did u know

#1 chan stan: PLEASESDFJGDGJDKJGH

#1 chan stan: IM BEGGING UUUUUUUU

dinosaur: pls keep it pg in this chat there r babies

yeowosang: who

dinosaur: me im the baby

cosmo: youre literally the oldest one here but okay

cosmo: also wooyoung what were you saying

#1 chan stan: NO PLEASEJDKFSS

wanda: why is yeonjun freaking tf out

sanshine: bc wooyoung is abt to expose the crush they had on yeosang in high school

#1 chan stan: SAN

uwuyoung: I WANTED TO SAY IT FUCK U

sanshine: too bad

yeowosang: OH YEAH I FORGOT ABT THAT

uwuyoung: how

yeowosang: idk i think my past internalized homophobia made me completely erase it from my mind

uwuyoung: thats super depressing but i felt that

mork: wait omg did yeonjun actually have a crush on yeosang

sanshine: yes and it was the funniest thing ever

#1 chan stan: NO IT WASNT

uwuyoung: it was

dinosaur: that's so cute :(

wanda: did u ever confess or sumn

#1 chan stan: no i wouldve combusted if i did

uwuyoung: me n san kinda figured it out

uwuyoung: we tried to help them get together sfdjghskjdfk

sanshine: OH MY GOD YES

yeowosang: and by that he means that we would all go out together and san and wooyoung would lose us for "some reason"

cosmo: SDFGHLKSJDFHGSJKDFHSL

mork: what au is this

#1 chan stan: one with no happy ending

wanda: damn that was sad

#1 chan stan: thanks i know

#1 chan stan: lets stop talking abt me pls

sanshine: mingi yunho how did u guys meet!!!

wanda: uhhh we've also known each other since hs

cosmo: we were each other's first bf uwu

uwuyoung: THATS SO CUTE

mork: woa and u managed to stay together this long?

mork: WAIT THAT SOUNDS MEAN I DIDNTMEAN IT LIKE THAT

cosmo: no don't worry i get what you mean !!!!!!!!

cosmo: we started dating around the end of our freshman year and it was . scary? bc it started to become more and more serious as time went by and we were both nervous bc we didn't want to leave each other but we also didn't want to do ldr if ended up going to different unis you know

cosmo: neither of us knew if we were ready for that

wanda: we actually broke up like . a month before graduation

wanda: just to see what it would be like

wanda: and uhhhhhh yunhodoesntknowthisbut that was the scariest two weeks of my life bc i was scared that he would realise he didnt actually love me and leave me for real hahahahahahah

wanda: anyways

wanda: we got back together bc we realised that we wanted to stay together no matter what

wanda: we love each other too much u know

sanshine: im actually sobbing u guys r the purest couple ever

dinosaur: same

dinosaur: seungkwan hyung is staring at me like what the fuck is wrong w u

yeowosang: jongho is doing the exact same thing to me rn

cosmo: mingi :(( baby :(((((

cosmo: i love you with my entire heart i could never possibly leave you

wanda: i love u too :(

uwuyoung: im crying like a lil bitch nobody look at me

#1 chan stan: u guys r so wholesome im SAD

mork: i wish for u guys to be together forever ure so cute

wanda: thank u so much <3

cosmo: thank you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cosmo: anyways chan's turn !!

dinosaur: oh yeah right

dinosaur: well like mingi i only knew yunho and yeonjun

dinosaur: i helped yeonjun w a routine once and they haven't stopped stalking me since

dinosaur: yunho used to attend my dad's dance classes and we became friends thru that

uwuyoung: omg wait ur dad is a dancer ?????

dinosaur: both of my parents are

yeowosang: future of kpop indeed

dinosaur: SHUT THE FUCK UPFGHSLDJKFSD

#1 chan stan: imagine being lee chan..... beautiful.... cute as fuck.... talented as FUCK.... has parents who r also dancers..... nicknamed future of mf KPOP despite not being a trainee...... has two ppl whipped for him even tho he's stupid and thinks they're joking around....... can't be me

**_dinosaur left 'the losers club'._ **

sanshine: CHAN NOSDLKFJ

* * *

**_sanshine added Lee Chan to 'the losers club'._ **

**_Lee Chan changed their name to 'dinosaur'._ **

dinosaur: i cant believe none of u remembered to add me back

mork: oh yeah right

uwuyoung: im sorry who r u?

dinosaur: .

dinosaur: this is so sick and twisted

dinosaur: also someone change the gc name PLS

**_#1 chan stan changed the chat name to 'lee 'dino aka future of kpop' chan fanclub'._ **

dinosaur: u know what nvm

**_dinosaur left 'lee 'dino aka future of kpop' chan fanclub.'_ **

wanda: wait who tf is dino

* * *

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: heyheyheyheyhey

drone fucker: what do u want demon

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: always so flattering

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: anyways do u want to come get bubble tea w me and woo pls

drone fucker: oh fuck yeah

drone fucker: is anyone else coming?

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: uhh no just us three

drone fucker: okie

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: cutie

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: come meet me at my dorm and we'll go pick woo up ~~

drone fucker: be there in 5 see u

ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗᵃᶦⁿ: <3

* * *

sannie <3: they said yes !!!!!!!!!!!!!

wooyoungie <3: that makes it sound as if u proposed to them or sumn

sannie <3: if only

sannie <3: jk that's Way too early

wooyoungie <3: fjgsldkjf

wooyoungie <3: hurry up u fools i want my boba already

sannie <3: smh so demanding

sannie <3: see u in a bit mwah

wooyoungie <3: why did that make me blush

wooyoungie <3: we're DATING ffs

sannie <3: heheheheh

wooyoungie <3: god ure so cute JUST GET HERE ALREADY

wooyoungie <3: u think sangie would notice if i kissed u rly quick when u guys get here

sannie <3: uh ure not the fuckin flash so yes

sannie <3: also they jsut arrived so we're coming over ~~

wooyoungie <3: OH WORM

wooyoungie <3: fucking finally

wooyoungie <3: see u <3

wooyoungie <3: oh u just knocked jesus christ how did u get here so quickly

sannie <3: OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY DUMBASS

wooyoungie <3: SORRY SORRY IM COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosan & yungi cutest boys i love them sm :(
> 
> side note yeonjun DID live in the states when he was 9 but it was only for 2 years so i changed it up a lil bit heh
> 
> also i kind of based yungi's story off elena and syd's from one day at a time (a FANTASTIC show pls watch it !!!!!!!!) bc i love my babies


	13. wooyoung furry agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinosaur: hey google how do u unsee something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if yall noticed but i changed the tags :) bc im an indecisive lil bitch :)
> 
> anyways it's 2 am here i hope yall enjoy mwah
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork / yeehaw  
> mingi - wanda / yeet  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

#1 chan stan: im listening to music and spring day just came on i want to d word

#1 chan stan: i . meant to send that to yunho but this works too

#1 chan stan: hi yall

yeowosang: why dont u just skip it

#1 chan stan: im using spotify i dont have any more skips

yeowosang: pathetic

cosmo: spring day </3

cosmo: can't believe there are people who can listen to that without hurting

cosmo: ahem

uwuyoung: u literally could have just said my name

uwuyoung: also i AM hurting im just masking it bc im #cool

yeowosang: ure what

#1 chan stan: ure what

uwuyoung: fuck u guys

mork: spring day is a masterpiece

uwuyoung: it's true and u should say it !!!!!!!

#1 chan stan: no one said that it wasn't smh

mork: also uhhhhhhhhhh guess where im @

yeowosang: do we have to

mork: it was rhetorical question stupid

yeowosang: why r u so MEAN to me

uwuyoung: deserve

yeowosang: .

mork: ANYWAYS

mork: okay the place doesn't matter that much but guess /who/ im with

uwuyoung: OWO?

yeowosang: the wooyoung furry agenda thrives

uwuyoung: i will literally kick u

yeowosang: from this chat or irl

uwuyoung: take a guess

#1 chan stan: mark is it donghyuck

wanda: whomstve

#1 chan stan: tf did u come from

wanda: i literally just got here ive been studying for the past two hrs i needed a break

#1 chan stan: bro u lasted longer than me i wouldve tapped out at ten minutes

mork: same

mork: also donghyuck is my friend

#1 chan stan: *whispers* it's his crush

mork: can u shut up

uwuyoung: ahh right

cosmo: omg are you guys on a date ??

mork: IT'S NOT . A DATE

mork: AT LEAST I DONT THINK SO

yeowosang: ask him then

mork: DUDE IT'S NOT THAT EASY

yeowosang: PATHETIC

uwuyoung: i love how yeosang keeps talking as if they're a confident gay

yeowosang: hey wooyoung? shut up

uwuyoung: make me <3

yeowosang: h

wanda: i think u broke them

uwuyoung: im so powerful..

cosmo: teach us your ways sunbaenim

mork: hi

wanda: hi?

mork: i stole mark hyung's phone cause he's dumb and won't pay attention to me

#1 chan stan: omg hi hyuckie

#1 chan stan: this is yeonjun btw

mork: omg hi junnie hyung !!!!!!!!!!!!

mork: who is chan and why r u their #1 stan

mork: wait who else is in this chat

mork: OW mark hyung just kicked me under the table BITCH

#1 chan stan: djhsldhgsldk

#1 chan stan: kick him back for me

#1 chan stan: also uhh it's an inside joke and this is a bunch of our friends

mork: oh Bet

mork: oh wait is this mark hyung's ~new friends from his year that he should have known already but he's shy n stupid~ gc

mork: update he is pouting bc /im/ now not paying attention to him smh

mork: how can u stand him

yeowosang: we dont

mork: idk who u r but i respect u

yeowosang: thanks

mork: ur welc

mork: ok im leaving yall now bye

wanda: that was interesting

uwuyoung: i love him mark let me meet him

mork: no

mork: also i got my phone back what's up

mork: talk 2 u guys l8r bye

#1 chan stan: god ure so lame

#1 chan stan: also i just realised thank GOD hyuck didn't scroll back or sumn kfghskjdhgl

uwuyoung: OH MY GOD URE RIGHTLSDKJFGHS

yeowosang: oh boy

yeowosang: that would've been bad

dinosaur: hewwo

yeowosang: furry

dinosaur: EXCUSE ME

dinosaur: ure the one to talk

yeowosang: SHUT UPDFKJGSL

cosmo: why does sangie keep accusing everyone to be a furry

uwuyoung: bc they're secretly one but refuse to admit it

yeowosang: IM NOTJDHGLSDK

#1 chan stan: that's exactly what a furry in denial would say

yeowosang: I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF U

dinosaur: rly feelin the love

wanda: CAAAAN U FEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIGHT

cosmo: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT ~~~~

cosmo: omg 0//0

wanda: omg >//< u-ure cute

cosmo: omg...... youre cute too........

#1 chan stan: absolutely disgusting i am HOMOPHOBIC

dinosaur: hey google how do u unsee something

* * *

yeehaw: okay stuff happened and i need to tell someone or else im gonna explode

yeet: woah woah woah there

yeet: tf happened

yeet: and how come ure messaging me abt it

yeehaw: ure my friend tf

yeehaw: also i feel like ure the only one who can actually help me

yeehaw: yeonjun is asleep rn and i feel like i burden them too much

yeehaw: idk wtf is happening w woosansang

yeehaw: and chan has his love triangle thing that he's completely oblivious to

yeehaw: u and yunho r my only options and im closer to u so

yeet: im honoured but at the same time i still think it's a bad idea

yeet: anyways go on

yeehaw: okay so um

yeehaw: i was out w hyuck right

yeehaw: im too lazy to write the details also idk how im feeling rn but long story short i

yeehaw: i confessed

yeet: WHAT

yeet: WAIT FR

yeehaw: yeah

yeet: AND ????

yeehaw: i said 'hey hyuck? i love you'

yeehaw: and he jsut. looked at me and was like 'aw thanks hyung i love u too'

yeehaw: :/

yeet: oh no

yeet: mark...

yeehaw: he completely ignored me like i didnt just confessed that im fucking in love with him

yeehaw: i think he noticed that i was acting a bit weird afterwards tho

yeet: im so sorry

yeet: do u guys usually say ily to each other ?

yeehaw: he does and i act like i hate him

yeehaw: but also it wasn't a moment where like . u would normally say it ??

yeehaw: he was laughing at something dumb and soda came out his nose

yeehaw: it sounds gross but

yeehaw: i was abt to type something but it was WAY too cheesy n gay yikes

yeet: i rly wish i could find an explanation to help u

yeet: im so sorry mark :( <33

yeehaw: it's fine i think

yeehaw: ill sulk for a few days but ill get over it eventually

yeehaw: sorry for bothering u w my dumb feelings

yeet: dude wtf it's literally nothing

yeet: im ur FRIEND it's my job to help u w ur dumb feelings

yeet: also if u want my two cents on this uh

yeet: i think u should talk to him abt it

yeet: whenever ure ready of course

yeet: but if u keep it in it will just rot up inside u

yeehaw: mm

yeehaw: see ure right and i acknowledge that but my stubborn brain wants to ignore u

yeet: SIGH

yeet: this is why i dont respect gay ppl

yeehaw: ure. literally gay

yeet: yeah exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont. dont ask abt mark and mingi's names i ran out of inspo
> 
> also speaking of spring day what r yalls fav bts title track?  
> mine is either that or fake love (honorary mention to black swan bc it should've been a title track there i said it <3)


	14. 'ive connected the dots' 'u didnt connect shit' 'ive connected them'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeowosang: yunho, vibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass: yeah professor im fine what r u talking abt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mosquito came up to me as i was editing this..... THE HEAT IS FINALLY COMING BOIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also smile flower jpn ver kicked me in the face stream fallin flower thank u
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork / canada boy  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan / satan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

satan: oh my god mark im so so sorry i didnt see these earlier

satan: i was so tired yesterday i passed tf out at like 8 pm and then this morning i had two classes back to back so i didnt have time to check my phone :(

satan: ugh excuses

canada boy: hey calm down !!! it's alright don't worry abt it

satan: what happened r u okay ??

canada boy: uhhhhh well

canada boy: actually wait

canada boy: [screenshot_20200401.jpeg]

canada boy: [screenshot2_20200401.jpeg]

satan: oh boy

satan: o h b o y

canada boy: :/

satan: i wish my monkey brain would work rn bc all i can say is im sorry

satan: u deserve so much better markie

satan: have u talked to him at all since ?

canada boy: no

canada boy: my current plan is to ignore him until he completely forgets abt me (which would inevitably happen lbr)

satan: THATS LITERALLY THE WORST IDEA

canada boy: well do u have anything better bc im sulking in my own misery over here

satan: :(

satan: do u want me to come over?

canada boy: dont u have class or anything

satan: yeah but i can skip it

canada boy: thats rly sweet but the fuck u will

canada boy: come over after ure done okay

satan: hmph okay

satan: im bringing u food too

canada boy: ugh just marry me already <3

satan: bitch we're already married tf

canada boy: how did i not know

satan: rmbr those papers i had u sign?

canada boy: oh my god....

canada boy: how could u trick me like that I TRUSTED U

satan: this is so stupid i hate us

canada boy: love u too <33

* * *

mork: yeonjun is bf material send tweet

sanshine: who r u and what have u done to mark lee

#1 chan stan: excuse me

#1 chan stan: mark is just stating facts

dinosaur: are u sure u didnt steal his phone or sumn

#1 chan stan: EXCUSE ME

yeowosang: KLSDJFHGSKDFHJ

mork: surprisingly no jun did not steal my phone

mork: although i wouldnt be surprised if they did

mork: anw i told them to come over bc i was sad and they bought me ice cream :(((

mork: now we're cuddling and watching bts videos uwu

sanshine: wtf once i asked them to give me one thousand won so i could pay for my WATER and they mf HISSED AT ME

yeowosang: pics or it didnt happen

#1 chan stan: it's what u deserved bitch

dinosaur: funny how yeonjunnie keeps accusing ppl of being furries when they themselves hissed at san...... interesting.......

uwuyoung: chan rn be like 'ive connected the dots' 'u didnt connect shit' 'ive connected them'

sanshine: FUCKDJKFGHLKSDFHSD

dinosaur: ....U Know What

uwuyoung: also mark why were u sad :(

dinosaur: OH YEAH MARK WHY

mork: Uh

mork: something happened but im feeling better now !!

yeowosang: do u want to talk abt it?

mork: um not rly

yeowosang: okie

yeowosang: also can we come over my class got canceled bless

#1 chan stan: who's we

yeowosang: me san n mingi

mork: yes !!!!!

mork: wait werent we planning to do that game night or whatever

uwuyoung: OMG YES THAT SOUNDS SO MUCH FUN LETS DO IT

dinosaur: oh HELL yeah im in

cosmo: i just got here but yes yes yes let's do it !!!!!!!

#1 chan stan: i feel like even if i say no i would get ignored

#1 chan stan: good thing i wasnt planning to hehe

sanshine: IM SO EXCITED RN AAAAAA

cosmo: SAME

cosmo: how am i supposed to go to class now HHHHHH at least it's my last class of the day

yeowosang: yunho, vibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass: yeah professor im fine what r u talking abt

cosmo: SLJDFHGLKSDJHGLKS SHUT UPFGSKLDJGHLKSD

uwuyoung: YEOSANFFGHDKJGHSDL

sanshine: WAIT mark should we do it r ur dorm

mork: uhh sure !

sanshine: im asking bc u have a roommate u kno

mork: ahh i see

mork: i dont think yukhei would mind

dinosaur: he could join us if he wants !!

#1 chan stan: omg pls i love him xuxi bestest boy

uwuyoung: i was abt to ask who tf is xuxi but then i remembered that mf has 42 names

mork: JKSHJKSDGLKSDJHFGLKSD

yeowosang: off topic but how tf does yeonjun know literally everyone wtf

#1 chan stan: i have my ways

#1 chan stan: jk i have no idea either

#1 chan stan: changbin says it's bc im friendly but i think he's stupid

#1 chan stan: WAIT CAN I INVITE CHANGBIN TOO

sanshine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLS DO

mork: yes !!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love that dude sm

mork: idk how he manages to put up w u as his roommate i barely do as ur friend

#1 chan stan: BITCH

#1 chan stan: mark says that shit as if he doesnt have his arms around me rn

mork: SHHHHHHHHHH

cosmo: cute :(

uwuyoung: need me a freak like that

sanshine: hey ;)

uwuyoung: not you

sanshine: ;(

* * *

the rest of the _lee 'dino aka future of kpop' chan fanclub_ group chat ( _damn_ that's a mouthful) must have had a silent agreement or something because mark finds himself leaving the warmth of his bed around seven pm - yeonjun long gone by now - and getting up to answer the door as loud knocks come from the other side. he can hear laughter as he nears and he slightly smiles before opening the door, barely dodging the fist belonging to none other than san as he was about to knock once again. behind him are wooyoung, chan, and changbin, who are all laughing at something on chan's phone.

"oh- hey mark!" san exclaims, drawing his arm back apologetically. "the rest are coming soon don't worry, they went to get boba because _someone_ just couldn't stop complaining about it-" he fake coughs into his hand before saying, " _mingi_ \- oh also, we brought like five board games and mine and chan's switches, can we come in?"

mark doesn't think twice before opening the door wider.

true to san's word, yeosang, mingi, yunho, and yeonjun arrive about ten minutes later with about ten bubble teas and more games. ("my treat." yunho said, smiling widely as he and yeosang gave out everyone's drinks. "junnie told us yours and yukhei's orders, by the way!" he added, directing it at mark. mark almost shed tears but nobody needs to know.) yukhei turned out to have no problem with mark's friends coming over and even happily agreed to participating since he had nothing better to do and it sounded like a fun time anyway. mark prayed for his sanity.

and now mark watches as yeosang and yeonjun lay out monopoly to play while san whines that _it's the worst game to start out with, it's gonna take us hours to finish, sangie, please-_ , he watches as mingi, chan, and yukhei sit on mark's bed playing mario kart with small red and blue controllers as yunho watches them amusedly, the nintendo switch now connected to mark and yukhei's bit-too-small tv, he watches as changbin and wooyoung sit a little farther away from them as they play halli galli and wooyoung screeches when changbin rings the bell quicker than he can and mark slightly winces because he's _definitely_ gonna get a noise complaint tomorrow.

but it doesn't matter.

because he doesn't feel so sad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh not to be sappy or wtvr but all ur guys' sweet comments and messages bring me so much joy and motivation im not joking everytime i open ao3 and i see Inbox (1) my brain is like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so yeah thank u so much for reading i love u all stay safe stay healthy and stay inside pls <33


	15. kang yeosang appreciation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeowosang: ah gays........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [KANG FUCKING YEOSANG ](https://twitter.com/ATEEZofficial/status/1245712590501588992?s=20)
> 
> also happy (late) seonghwa day <33
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

sanshine: IM GOING TO EAT MY OWN HANDS

mork: what in the actual fuck

dinosaur: BRO I JUST SAW IT

#1 chan stan: chan pls never say bro again thanks

#1 chan stan: also what goes on fuckers

sanshine: KANG MF YEOSANG'S IG POST IS WHAT HAPPENED

#1 chan stan: oh worm

yeowosang: i literally posted it 2 mins ago when did u manage to see it

sanshine: I HAVE UR NOTIFS ON OFC I SAW IT U BITCH

yeowosang: u-u do?

#1 chan stan: HOLYSHIT OH YM GOD

uwuyoung: KANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEOSANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeowosang: oh boy here we go

uwuyoung: U LIL PIECE OF SHIT

uwuyoung: SINCE WHEN DO U FUCKING SING SO WELL

yeowosang: since never and i still dont

yeowosang: that was just a good take after 98703 tries

dinosaur: BULLSHIT

cosmo: YEOSANG OH MY GOD

cosmo: YOUR VOICE IS SO GOOD OH MY GOD ???????

yeowosang: guys pls

mork: bruh i can't believe im friends w a whole mf IDOL

yeowosang: MARKDFJKGHSDL

#1 chan stan: yeosang's voice >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

sanshine: RT

dinosaur: RT RT RT RT

uwuyoung: i am a kang yeosang stan before i am human

wanda: i see everyone is talking abt yeosang as they should

wanda: that video made me cry no joke that shit was beautiful

uwuyoung: same im still crying

uwuyoung: i love that song too

cosmo: same :((((((

mork: funny how paul kim hasn't released anything since yeosang covered his song

#1 chan stan: now hawld on.....

cosmo: KJHGKJHSLKJHGLSKDFHGLSKDFHGL

uwuyoung: TEA!!!!!

sanshine: clear the searches!

yeosang talented

yeosang idol

yeosang vocalist of the century

yeosang aoty

wanda: SANDSKJF

yeowosang: I HATE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF U (and i also love u w all my heart thank u so much im just rly overwhelmed rn sorry)

yeowosang: also san stfu i saw ur and seonghwa hyung's on cover ure INSANE

yeowosang: seonghwa hyung too i guess

sanshine: JDGFLKJDS SHUSH THIS IS ABT U

wanda: SAN AND SEONGHWA HYUNG DID WHAT

sanshine: NOTHING THATS FOR ANOTHER TIME

sanshine: also uh someone tell me why i went to yungi's dorm to get smth and i see mingi just . laying on the ground

mork: oh mood

wanda: it felt like i was being stabbed in my lower back fuck off

#1 chan stan: why lie on the floor tho

wanda: laying on a flat surface is the quickest way to make it feel . not as bad so

wanda: did u guys see joong hyung's post abt seonghwa hyung's bday

uwuyoung: yes it's gross i love it

yeowosang: ah gays........

cosmo: is anyone else's bday coming up these days

#1 chan stan: ure literally asking the worst ppl we all have terrible memory

dinosaur: speak for urself bitch

#1 chan stan: hey chan when is my bday

dinosaur: sept 13th

#1 chan stan: nvm then

dinosaur: one of my hyung's bday is on the 6th

sanshine: do we know him

dinosaur: i dont think so his name is mingyu

dinosaur: super fucking tall

dinosaur: senior photography major

sanshine: nope sorry :(

dinosaur: ure not missing out on anything dont worry

dinosaur: he's super clumsy and stupid

sanshine: LJHSFGKJSDHGKLSJ

sanshine: sounds cute tho

mork: my friend's bday is on the 23rd and i just remembered it

yeowosang: what a nice friend

mork: why thank u

#1 chan stan: hey r u still not talking to [redacted]

uwuyoung: what

mork: yes :/

wanda: sigh

#1 chan stan: oh u know abt it too?

mork: yes now shut ur mouth

cosmo: what happened?

#1 chan stan: nothing

#1 chan stan: anyways wonpil's bday is in the 28th <333

yeowosang: OMG YES MY BABY

#1 chan stan: wait why tf did i not know u bias wonpil

uwuyoung: do u not remember when he bought entropy and he got a wonpil pc and deadass cried for ten minutes

yeowosang: u did the same w sungjin u bitch

uwuyoung: and i have no regrets <3

dinosaur: off topic but i ordered mots7 three weeks ago and it said it would get here on the 31st so where the FUCK is my album

wanda: wait

mork: waiting

#1 chan stan: *elevator music*

wanda: arent the dance clubs having a showcase next wednesday or sumn

mork: OH SHIT URE RIGHT

yeowosang: oh yeah

dinosaur: hahahahahhahahahahahahaha thank u for reminding me

uwuyoung: URE PERFORMING ?

dinosaur: ofc i am im a dance major

uwuyoung: okay yeah i didnt think that thru

uwuyoung: WHAT R U GONNA PERFORM

dinosaur: cant say

dinosaur: also im not the only one perfoming here

dinosaur: wink wink

mork: owo

#1 chan stan: owo? what's this

#1 chan stan: omg mark

mork: omg yeonjun <3

#1 chan stan: ew gay

mork: .

mork: who else is performing

mork: wait who is IN dance club

sanshine: me chan yeonjun wooyoung yunho

wanda: im technically in it but not all the time bc of my shit back *surfer dude hand emoji*

yeowosang: why. did u type it out

wanda: im lazy fuck u

#1 chan stan: mark why did i think u were in dance club already

mork: i like dancing but i prefer making music u kno

cosmo: speaking of which when are you gonna let us hear it

mork: never :)

dinosaur: NOOO

uwuyoung: WHY

mork: bc it's embarassing

#1 chan stan: ive witnessed u in ur tween n teenage years i dont think it can get more embarassing than that

uwuyoung: YEONJUNKDJGHSDJHGSD

mork: BITCH

mork: nobody answered me who is gonna perform (other than chan)

cosmo: guess u'll have to wait and see uwu

mork: very ominous thank u

wanda: san

sanshine: yeth

wanda: did u by chance steal my laptop charger when u barged into yunho and i's dorm

sanshine: no

yeowosang: he's lying ur honor

sanshine: U HAVE NO PROOF!!!!!

yeowosang: i literally saw u ten mins ago running from the dorm building to the dance studios with a cable in hand

yeowosang: and ur laptop is broken so

sanshine: ............. u lil piece of shit

yeowosang: ^__^

dinosaur: i cant believe u just exposed san just like that

#1 chan stan: yeah they do that sometimes

wanda: hey san

sanshine: no

wanda: im coming for u buddy

sanshine: GOODBYE WORLDDFGH

mork: SAN? SAN???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan's rant abt mots7? yeah that was completely from urs truly i want my DAMN ALBUM!!!!!!!!!
> 
> mingi's back pain thing was - u guessed it - entirely self indulgent (even tho he does have an actual back problem) bc my back started hurting rly bad as i was writing this for some reason (oh wow it's almost like i dont sit with a posture so bad i look like fucking quasimodo) and so i just. lied on the floor til it went away (spoiler: it didnt im still hurting)
> 
> im sorry this is short and probably the worst chap in this entire fic I RAN OUT OF THINGS TO WRITE also im almost falling asleep as im writing this gn yall ilu stay safe


	16. chomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork: here comes the homophobia again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me updating before 12 am? unheard of!
> 
> also happy mingyu day <3 (damn i shouldve posted the previous chapter today since i talked abt him in that FUCK)
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo / yunnie  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine / uwu  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda / owo / minnie  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

uwu: u saw nothing

owo: r u sure

uwu: U SAW NOTHING

owo: R U S U R E

uwu: pls dont tell anyone

uwu: we're not ready yet

uwu: or um

uwu: im not kinda ready i guess?

owo: dude of course

owo: i wasnt going to fucking out u guys

uwu: okay thank u

uwu: i didnt think u would but . ive had some bad experiences

owo: :(

owo: i wasnt surprised btw

owo: like i expected it to happen at some point

uwu: reallydhkfjd

owo: yeah?? u guys r basically joined at the hip

owo: also u guys r always cuddling or touching or whatever

owo: well not only that but ??? u look at each other as if the other hung up the mf stars in the sky

uwu: that was so cheesy i physically cringed

owo: shut up it was cute

uwu: but um .. u rly think so?

owo: dude EVERYONE thinks so

owo: i thought something was happening between u guys and yeosang too

owo: but idk

uwu: oh

uwu: what makes u say that

owo: i mean

owo: u guys flirt a lot

owo: esp wooyoung

owo: but i think that's just his personality

owo: and there's this . atmosphere between u guys ? like ure so wrapped up in each other and u dont pay attention to anything else

owo: damn i should've studied psychology instead of finance im wasting my potential here

uwu: mm

uwu: i see

uwu: i gtg now but uh sorry for stealing ur laptop charger and thank u for. u kno

owo: it's np!!!!!

owo: see u later

uwu: bye

* * *

minnie: why does everyone come to me for relationship related stuff im literally the worst person to choose

yunnie: why do you say that?

minnie: ive literally had one relationship and it's still ongoing i have no experience or advice to give

minnie: ok that could be taken the wrong way

minnie: i mean like . ive only known u. as a partner. and ive known u since we were fourteen or so

minnie: pls tell me u understand im terrible with words

yunnie: that's the biggest lie ive heard but go off i guess

yunnie: i get you!! im in the same boat with you as well

yunnie: but that doesnt mean you dont have experience

yunnie: we have had our ups and downs

yunnie: good and bad moments

yunnie: but we got through them!

yunnie: of course not all relationships are the same but every couple faces some kind of similar problems and you know what to do to help them through it

yunnie: and, for the record, i think you're a great advisor

minnie: ure my boyfriend ure obliged to say that

yunnie: okay yeah but even if i werent i would still say it <3

yunnie: you're the one who helped me come out to my parents, remember?

minnie: how could i

minnie: u called me in the middle of the night because u kept thinking abt how it was a terrible idea and yet u ended up doing it so spontaneously

yunnie: i was sixteen and terrified pls

minnie: sometimes i forget ure older than me

yunnie: by like, 6 months

minnie: IT'S FIVE U IDIOT MY BDAY IS IN AUGUST

yunnie: MY FINGER SLIPPEDKLSDF

minnie: I CANT BELIEVE THIS

* * *

wanda: yunho forgot my birthday im breaking up with him

cosmo: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!

wanda: that's what everyone says

cosmo: BABY PLS

wanda: ok now im kinda reconsidering it

mork: not at mingi making a complete 360 when yunho called him baby

uwuyoung: 180 u mean

mork: .

mork: shut ur mouth

cosmo: mingi loves to be called baby

cosmo: he looks all tough and intimidating bc he has a deep voice and is tall but in reality he's the biggest babie uwu

wanda: Shut Ur Mouth

#1 chan stan: gay people i don't respect^

mork: we make the homophobia joke so often if someone were to look at this chat out of context they'd think we're actual homophobes

uwuyoung: like ur hyung that one time

mork: JKDFHLHGFLSDHFLKSDSHUT UP

mork: n e ways mingi did u get ur laptop charger back

wanda: yes

wanda: i almost died for it but yes

#1 chan stan: u what

uwuyoung: san put him in a headlock

uwuyoung: as if he has enough strength to choke mingi out

uwuyoung: he just read that over my shoulder and he's now sulking

#1 chan stan: oh r u at the dance studio as well

uwuyoung: yeth san dragged me out

uwuyoung: i kinda feel ~meh~ today and i wanted to just stay in bed and be depressed but this fucker was like nope! ur going out and doing stuff u bitch!

mork: i felt that

uwuyoung: we're waiting for yunho WHERE IS HE

cosmo: IM OMW HOLD ON

mork: wait what r u guys planning......

uwuyoung: bruh dont ask me im here against my own will

#1 chan stan: sounds fake but ok

wanda: yunho just left the dorm fyi

uwuyoung: BITCH U SAID U WERE ON UR WAY

cosmo: .. LISTEN

cosmo: mingi was still pouting so i had to smooch him bc like i said he's big babie

cosmo: and we got a little carried away u-uwu

uwuyoung: disgusting

uwuyoung: just get ur ass here u homo

mork: here comes the homophobia again

* * *

dinosaur: wait did we ever find out what san wooyoung and yunho were planning

sanshine: nope and u wont

sanshine: now go to sleep u dumbass it's 2 am

dinosaur: bold of u to assume that i will be able to sleep this early

sanshine: bold of u to assume that i assumed that in the first place

yeowosang: both of u go to sleep or ill eat ur ankles

sanshine: w-which one of us

yeowosang: chomp

dinosaur: YEOSANG WHCIH ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just noticed this chap is very mingi/yungi heavy. oh well they deserve it
> 
> these chapters keep getting worse and worse IM SORRY
> 
> i just wanna get to the JUICY GOOD STUFF but i cant just dive right into it i gotta put sum bullshit inbetween u kno
> 
> anw i hope yall r staying safe and staying inside hopefully this pandemic will end soon :/ <3


	17. sicko mode? more like dino mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosmo: :0 sounds cool  
> #1 chan stan: sounds lame  
> #1 chan stan: i mean yeah haha sounds cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo next sunday is easter sunday and i completely forgot abt it
> 
> also remember a couple chapters ago how i said that the heat is coming,,,, well i was fuckin wrong bc it's been raining here for the past two days SIGH
> 
> anw enjoy
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur   
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

#1 chan stan: ITS SHOWCASE DAY

sanshine: HELL YEAHHH

sanshine: im so excited

mork: same!!!

mork: even though [redacted] is probably gonna be there

#1 chan stan: im going to beat ur fucking ass u STILL havent talked to him

mork: :*

dinosaur: i have no idea what just happened but okay

dinosaur: yall r coming right

mork: dude of course

mork: as if we would miss it for the world

#1 chan stan: i would forever hate myself if that happened

sanshine: so dramatic

#1 chan stan: what did u expect

sanshine: okay yeah

sanshine: oh shit im gonna be late to class BYE YALL

uwuyoung: smh this fool

uwuyoung: good morning everyone

dinosaur: morning

dinosaur: i also have to get to class so see yall soon mwah

uwuyoung: bruh i just got here why is everyone leaving

yeowosang: hello

uwuyoung: sangie my saviour

yeowosang: goodbye

uwuyoung; YEOSANGDKFJLKD

mork: hey r we all gonna go together to the showcase or?

#1 chan stan: uh sure

uwuyoung: i have to do smth beforehand so ill meet u guys there if u dont mind

#1 chan stan: aight

yeowosang: im gonna get some coffee does anyone want some

uwuyoung: YEOSANG MY SAVIOUR....

yeowosang: not u

uwuyoung: .

#1 chan stan: yes sangie i would like some pls

yeowosang: of course uwu

uwuyoung: THE FAVORITISM.....

yeowosang: yall hear sumn?

cosmo: goodmorning :D

cosmo: oh what's happening

#1 chan stan: nothing gm yunho how r u!!!

cosmo: im good!!!!! my only class for today got canceled so im feeling :DD

cosmo: i cant fall back asleep tho which is sad

mork: u lucky son of a bitch

cosmo: ^_^

uwuyoung: rip

uwuyoung: why is it so cold today

uwuyoung: it's APRIL

#1 chan stan: dude i know right

#1 chan stan: i have a mf beanie on like

mork: ok it's not that cold

#1 chan stan: shut ur mouth canada boy

uwuyoung: CANADA ?

uwuyoung: i thought u were american

yeowosang: 'im lesbian' 'i thought u were american'

uwuyoung: thank u for getting my reference

yeowosang: ur welcome

yeowosang: also where tf r u @

uwuyoung: why

yeowosang: so i can give u ur coffee?

uwuyoung: wait

uwuyoung: did u rly get me one

yeowosang: ofc i did??

yeowosang: i got one for san too but he's in class rn right

uwuyoung: ure the sweetest person ever sangie ilusm :((

uwuyoung: ill give it to him after his class ends if u want!!

yeowosang: okie!!

mork: sorry to break ur guys' cute moment but uh wooyoung to answer ur question i was born in toronto and then i moved to the us

uwuyoung: ohh

uwuyoung: why did u move around so much

mork: man hell if i know

cosmo: okay but you guys are not focusing on the most important stuff

cosmo: like how does yeosang have enough money to buy ppl coffee

uwuyoung: YUNHOJDHDJFHK

yeowosang: i just got paid babey ~

#1 chan stan: WAIT UR EMPLOYED?

yeowosang: Bruh how did u not know

#1 chan stan: bc uve never said shit like 'oh i have to get to work' or whatever

yeowosang: im an it developer at a clothing company

yeowosang: basically i make websites and stuff

cosmo: :0 sounds cool

#1 chan stan: sounds lame

#1 chan stan: i mean yeah haha sounds cool

yeowosang: i bought u coffee u cant be mean to me it's illegal

#1 chan stan: fuck u

mork: yeonjun said be gay do crimes!

* * *

wanda: we're here where r u guys

mork: dude we see u

mork: yeonjun is waving their arms like a dumbass can u see them

wanda: oh yea we're comin

dinosaur: DJFGHSKJD im backstage and i peeked a bit to see how many ppl have come already and i just see mf yeonjun imitating an inflatable tube man or whatever

mork: JFHJSDFHGSLJDFHGLSHFLKD

#1 chan stan: should i take that as a compliment or

wanda: i wouldnt

yeowosang: i wouldnt

#1 chan stan: oh hey yeo

#1 chan stan: r u here yet

yeowosang: turn around dumbass

#1 chan stan: why is everyone calling me a dumbass today

uwuyoung: deserve

#1 chan stan: fuck u

#1 chan stan: also r u done w ur thing or whatever u had to do

uwuyoung: no and im vv angry rn

uwuyoung: chan pls tell me u dont perform at the beginning or sumn

dinosaur: i dont dw!!!!

uwuyoung: okay good

uwuyoung: wait where's san

yeowosang: idk i called him but he didnt pick up

cosmo: im gonna call him too

mork: sigh

mork: just get here u fucks

mork: OH SHIT IT'S STARTING

dinosaur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

mork: U PIECE OF SHITS

wanda: i hate u all

wanda: and i also love u u all did so good what the FUCK

cosmo: my children...... im so proud of you

dinosaur: uwu

uwuyoung: uwu

sanshine: uwu

#1 chan stan: uwu

sanshine: not u fuck u

sanshine: why didnt u tell us u dyed ur hair BROWN AGAIN

mork: AND THAT U WERE ALSO GONNA PERFORM

sanshine: TO DOPE TOO

#1 chan stan: hehe

#1 chan stan: u know how hard it was for me to keep it a secret

uwuyoung: samefdjgls

cosmo: u did THAT!!!!!

yeowosang: okay yeah junnie did amazing and yeah they look hot w brown hair and yeah im gay but can we talk abt wooyoung and san for a second like

yeowosang: THEY DID /THAT/

wanda: BROOOO I LOST MY SHIT

wanda: they come out and im like 'oh these people kinda look familiar- wait. WAIT'

dinosaur: AND THEN /FAKE LOVE/ STARTS PLAYING LIKE

dinosaur: I WAS TRYING SO HARD NOT TO SCREAM FRM BACKSTAGE

sanshine: did u guys like it ?

mork: 'like' it?????????????????? it was a MASTERPIECE

cosmo: that part when u guys stared at each other so intensely.... i felt that

#1 chan stan: yeosang was literally staring at u guys so hard i had to close their jaw myself

#1 chan stan: it almost reached the floor i sw

cosmo: YEOSANG JUST PUT YEONJUN IN A CHOKEHOLDFGSDKJGHLSKDFHG

sanshine: JUNNIE NO

yeowosang: anyways

yeowosang: bangtan r shaking in their boots !

uwuyoung: jghslkdfhgskjdfhglksfhlghsl

uwuyoung: t-thank u all i love u sm :((

uwuyoung: okay enough talk abt me and san let's talk abt MR LEE MF CHAN

sanshine: I SAY FUTURE U SAY OF KPOP

sanshine: FUTURE

cosmo: OF KPOP

sanshine: FUTURE

#1 chan stan: OF KPOP

cosmo: OF KPOP

dinosaur: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

wanda: sicko mode? more like dino mode

#1 chan stan: DINO MODE

#1 chan stan: thats actually kinda legit

wanda: omg thank u

dinosaur: . im not mad at it

dinosaur: oh god i think i just saw seungkwan hyung and vernon hyung come in backstage

uwuyoung: KLFGHSKDFHGLSDFHGLKSJFHLDFGSD I JUST HEARD HIM SCREAM 'LEE CHAN OPPA'

uwuyoung: CHAN IS SO RED RN

dinosaur: THIS IS THE WORST MOMENT OF MY LIFE

yeowosang: this is hilarious

uwuyoung: OH SHIT

sanshine: OH SHIT!!!!!!!!

mork: HWAT

cosmo: WHAT HAPPENED

sanshine: THEY BOTH JUST KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK

sanshine: I THINK CHAN IS DEAD

sanshine: NO GUYS SERIOUSLY I THINK HIS SOUL HAS ACTUALLY LEFT HIS BODY HELP

#1 chan stan: and another one bites the dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dino's sicko mode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD-w3ePZRnc), [woosan's fake love (i know it's only one chorus but imagine it for the whole song shhh)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xhYyuOlgVg), [yeonjun's dope (ft hyuka but imagine it's only jun shhh)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxgljTOJ58o)
> 
> hope yall liked this bc shit is going down next chapter :^) (ok that sounded v dramatic but yah things r happening !)


	18. Oh Worm ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork: im gay i cant read pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS IN THE LAST A/N BUT I FORGOTJSFHSF) can we fuckin talk abt how all moas thought that yeonjun was blonde bc of the clip of them w their heads covered and some blonde(?) tips were visible for yeonjun and the mf next DAY beomjun go live and he has BROWN HAIR like . moas r clowns
> 
> 10/4 EDIT: ?????????? HE POSTED A SELCA W BLONDE HAIR?????????? WHAT THE FUCK HE HAD BLONDE HAIR DURING THE LIVE W BEBE REXHA TOO WHAT THE FUCKJGFSLKD
> 
> heads up uhhhhhh i dont believe it's triggering but there's some talk abt dysphoria at the beggining of this chap!!! it doesnt go into too much detail but i wanted to let yall know anyway!!! enjoy mwah
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang / yeo-yeo  
> san - sanshine / sannie <3  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung / wooold / wooyoungie <3

yeowosang: i think i just saw mark wearing a hoodie ten times bigger than him

dinosaur: ME TOOFJGHSKDJFGHSLKD

sanshine: u think?

yeowosang: i couldnt tell if it was mark or just a black formless blob

mork: probably both

dinosaur: why r u swimming in ur hoodie

mork: bc i can

dinosaur: completely valid have a nice day

mork: also bc im feeling kinda D word today so

wanda: dead?

mork: im always feeling that but that's not what i meant

sanshine: mark :((

yeowosang: i dont get it

wanda: me neither

mork: uh

uwuyoung: u Fools he means d*sph*ric

yeowosang: OH

yeowosang: oh :/

mork: thank u woo

uwuyoung: <3

dinosaur: :( im sorry

wanda: i wanna say smth but i dont wanna make a fool of myself AH

mork: nooooo it's okay u guys u dont have to say anything

uwuyoung: sometimes it's better if u dont

uwuyoung: like we know u have good intentions but hhhhhh

yeowosang: im lucky enough to not experience d*sphoria that much but i agree

uwuyoung: hey mark idk if it helps but whenever im feeling ~u know~ i take my mind off it by dancing

dinosaur: vernon hyung does the same thing

dinosaur: u know how many times he has dragged me out of bed to go to the dance studio w him

uwuyoung: wait is that why i ran to u at like 3 am once

dinosaur: ..mayhaps

yeowosang: ha whipped

sanshine: whipped culture

sanshine: wait wooyoung why were u there at 3 am

uwuyoung: hahah no reason

sanshine: Bitch

mork: that actually sounds like a good idea

mork: sorry for the bringing the mood down hhh

sanshine: u literally didnt what r u talking abt

wanda: this is a mark lee protection squad wdym

mork: HGSDHFGLKSHDFLKSHFGLSHUT UP

**_uwuyoung changed the chat name to 'shooters for mark lee'._ **

sanshine: I WAS GOING TO DO THATLFKGSDFHSL

uwuyoung: uwu

dinosaur: FINALLY the chat name is now changed

uwuyoung: this is still a lee chan fanclub dont let the name fool u

mork: i love u guys so much

mork: im gonna go dance my dysphoria away now bye

sanshine: BYE KICK ITS ASS!!!!!!!

wanda: bye!!!!!!!!

#1 chan stan: i just got here but yeah FUCK D WORD HAVE FUN MARK

#1 chan stan: anyways hi im tired

dinosaur: why

#1 chan stan: my cousin decided to visit and ofc someone had to show him around

yeowosang: IS IT BEOMGYU

#1 chan stan: sigh yes

uwuyoung: AHHHHHH I LOVE THAT LIL GUY HOW IS HE

#1 chan stan: annoying as always

yeowosang: he got it frm u <3

#1 chan stan: i knew u were going to say that fuck u

sanshine: woooo bby come kith me pls i miss u <3

#1 chan stan: what

sanshine: what

sanshine: FUCK

sanshine: UH

sanshine: IGNORE THAT HAHA

dinosaur: OWO? WHAT'S THIS?

sanshine: NOTHING FUCK OFF

yeowosang: san ???

sanshine: I USED THE WRONG CHAT

#1 chan stan: yeah we can tell

sanshine: fuck FUCK

wanda: i left for TWO (2) minutes what goes on

dinosaur: san and wooyoung r dating apparently???????????

dinosaur: they're smooching that's for sure

sanshine: SHUT UR MOUTH

wanda: oh worm?

wanda: wait where's yunho he lives for this shit

dinosaur: KJDHGLSKJHGLSK

sanshine: MINGI

#1 chan stan: notice how wooyoung hasn't said a thing this whole time...... very sus if u ask me.........

cosmo: WOOSAN ARE DATING ?

uwuyoung: aw u used our ship name

sanshine: BITCH URE NOT HELPING

uwuyoung: denying wont help it u fucking DUMBASS

uwuyoung: anw public announcement i guess

uwuyoung: san and i r indeed dating

wanda: FOR REAL

sanshine: y-yes

uwuyoung: sigh yes

dinosaur: why did u sigh

uwuyoung: bc my boyfriend is an idiot

sanshine: hey >:(

uwuyoung: shut up ilu

#1 chan stan: can i just say. ive been waiting for this for SO LONG im so happy for u guys

dinosaur: oh yeah congrats u guys!!!!!!!!!

cosmo: congrats im so happy for you <3333333

sanshine: thank u guys sm :((

wanda: san: we're not ready yet

wanda: also san: exposes his own relationship in the gc

sanshine: it was an ACCIDENT

#1 chan stan: U KNEW??????????????????

wanda: i fucking walked in on them making out in the dance studio when i went to retrieve my stolen laptop charger

cosmo: WHAT

#1 chan stan: WHAT

uwuyoung: SO U DID SEE US

mork: hi im taking a break

mork: wait wtf is happening

uwuyoung: scroll up bud

mork: im gay i cant read pls

wanda: woosan r officially dating

mork: WH

mork: URE KIDDING

sanshine: nope

mork: IM SO HAPPY FOR U GUYS AHHH CONGRATS WTF

sanshine: thank u !!!!!!!!!!

uwuyoung: thank uu :(

#1 chan stan: wait wheres yeosang did they die

cosmo: were they here before i arrived?

dinosaur: yea

yeowosang: hi sorry i was doing some last minute work

yeowosang: san woo congrats!! im so happy for u

uwuyoung: thank u sm sangie <3

mork: off topic i just ran into yeonjun and his cousin

#1 chan stan: mf slaps me on the head first thing when he sees me

mork: bitch i didnt realise it was u at first

#1 chan stan: BITCHHSSDLJFH I JUST DYED MY HAIR ????

mork: U STILL LOOK DIFFERENT AS FUCK

cosmo: he's right!!!!!!

sanshine: yeah junnie u had blue hair for like a year

#1 chan stan: it was grey at first tho??

#1 chan stan: also holy shit has it rly been that long wow

dinosaur: i still remember when u first did it

dinosaur: it was like the second or third day since i first met u and i see u and fr for like . a minute i just stared at u

#1 chan stan: JSDGLSKDJFHGLKSJDFHGLJSHDL

#1 chan stan: i cant believe i made lee chan gay panic. what an honour

* * *

wooold: hey u okay?

yeo-yeo: yeah why ??

wooold: u just seemed kinda :/ in the gc

wooold: is it,, bc of me and san

yeo-yeo: what no

yeo-yeo: i rly am happy for u guys

yeo-yeo: i got caught up w work all the sudden

wooold: hmm

wooold: is that rly all?

yeo-yeo: well

yeo-yeo: i just

yeo-yeo: kinda wished u told me ? beforehand u know

yeo-yeo: not that u needed but

yeo-yeo: actually u didnt have to at all im stupid

wooold: sangie :(

wooold: nononono u had every right to know! ure our bestest friend

wooold: for the record we WERE planning to tell u but san is stupid

yeo-yeo: yeah i can see that

yeo-yeo: i wish the best for u guys

wooold: thank u :(

wooold: im not kidding we were going to tell u soon

wooold: but of course nothing is ever in my favour

yeo-yeo: nooo it's okay

yeo-yeo: how long have u guys been together?

wooold: um

wooold: abt three weeks now? idk

yeo-yeo: ah

yeo-yeo: i see

wooold: san wasn't ready to tell anyone at first

wooold: which sounds weird ik bc he's so affectionate and touchy and stuff

wooold: but i didnt push it bc obviously he has his reasons

yeo-yeo: yeah obviously

yeo-yeo: also is that why u guys were weird around each other for like a week or so

wooold: mayhaps

wooold: ill just say that miscommunication is not fun

yeo-yeo: jhksgs yeah

yeo-yeo: i gtg now bc i need to finish this thing or my boss will kill me rip

wooold: pls dont die good luck

yeo-yeo: thank u ill try my best

yeo-yeo: bye woo

wooold: byee

* * *

wooyoungie <3: :(

sannie <3: whats wrong?

wooyoungie <3: i feel bad

wooyoungie <3: we shouldve told yeosang sooner

sannie <3: yeah i feel bad too ://

wooyoungie <3: [screenshot_09042020.jpeg]

wooyoungie <3: [screenshot2_09042020.jpeg]

wooyoungie <3: :/

sannie <3: oh

sannie <3: oh :/

sannie <3: their replies r... strange?

wooyoungie <3: yeah exactly

wooyoungie <3: i feel like they're like . kinda bitter? or upset abt it?

wooyoungie <3: and idk it makes me feel some sort of way

sannie <3: yeah me too

sannie <3: i wish they didnt have to learn it like this

wooyoungie <3: same

wooyoungie <3: but we cant change anything now can we

wooyungie <3: also... do u still want me to come and k*ss u or....

sannie <3: ure so CUTE yes pls

sannie <3: u can always come and kiss me uwu

wooyoungie <3: good <3 be ready to be smothered w kisses then <3

sannie <3: sir yes sir

wooyoungie <3: alright now u ruined it

sannie <3: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]
> 
> i made beomjun cousins only bc i saw a tweet abt their vlive that said that they argue like siblings and. yeah
> 
> oh yeah thank u so much for 2k+ hits and 100+ kudos!!!!!!!! what the fuck!!!!!!! ilu all


	19. gay and in l word on main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 chan stan: wise words coming from a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im actually losing my mind!
> 
> yall pls leave comments or criticism or suggestions or just random thoughts or whatever it helps me know that u guys r still reading this and liking it !! (or not)
> 
> i never mentioned this but remember in chapter 3 where seungkwan said to chan 'i think channie would be a good bf. i'd date him' ? yeah that actually happened to me my ex crush said that abt me and i gay panicked so hard
> 
> speaking of which ;))) enjoy this chap mwah
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung

dinosaur: sigh

mork: chan it's 4 am why r u up jfc

dinosaur: i just sighed tf

dinosaur: dude why r U up

mork: im an insomniac

dinosaur: okay yeah valid

mork: so why r u awake

dinosaur: i cant sleep

dinosaur: bc i cant stop thinking

mork: :((

mork: what r u thinking abt?

dinosaur: vernon hyung got kicked out of his dorm bc his roommate's bf came over and he wnated to give them some privacy u know

dinosaur: so he came to our dorm

dinosaur: and seungkwan hyung turned it into a sleepover

dinosaur: which wasn't anything special it was like our normal hangouts but it had a fancy name to it

dinosaur: theyre both asleep now

dinosaur: they look so cute when they sleep

dinosaur: wait that sounds creepy

mork: shh go on

dinosaur: right

dinosaur: not to be gay on main but

dinosaur: vernon hyung gets kinda sappy when he's sleepy it's so endearing

dinosaur: his eyes get soft and hes all like 'thank u guys so much for letting me crash at ur dorm i appreciate u so much i dont deserve u' and he holds our hands and stuff

mork: awe

dinosaur: seungkwan hyung and i make fun of him ofc

mork: of course

dinosaur: and then we somehow ended up in a cuddle pile and at some point i think someone said 'i love u two'

dinosaur: i think it was seungkwan hyung but idk

dinosaur: but he said it in this ?? tone like it wasn't his normal 'uwu i love u guys my bffs' one

dinosaur: it sounded so.. sincere? and intimate?

dinosaur: it made me feel . kinda weird

dinosaur: but in a good way?

dinosaur: like my stomach is all knotted up and my chest feels so so warm

dinosaur: and i have been thinking abt it all night

mork: oh wow

mork: im probably the worst person to talk abt this rn

dinosaur: why?

mork: um no reason

mork: also uh i'd say it to u right away but i think it'd be better to figure it our urself

mork: wont take long

dinosaur: wdym ???

mork: u'll see :)

mork: now go to sleep chan it's almost 5 am

dinosaur: u cant just leave me HANGING

mork: i said SLEEP u fool

dinosaur: ugh fine

dinosaur: only if u sleep too

mork: no promises but ill try

dinosaur: good >:(

dinosaur: goodnight <3

mork: night night lover boy

* * *

yeowosang: i just read back on everything and all i have to say is: chan that's gay

yeowosang: morning btw

sanshine: goodmorning!!

sanshine: oh

sanshine: omg chan that's so cute :((

yeowosang: wheres the lover boy

mork: sleeping probably

yeowosang: hi mark did u sleep well

mork: i mean i took a three hour nap so that was nice

sanshine: DID U NOT GO TO SLEEP U LIL SHIT

mork: ... ha

mork: dont worry ill manage

mork: bye i have to go to class see yall losers later

sanshine: SIGH

sanshine: sangie do u wanna go to the library w me

sanshine: i need to find something but i dont wanna go alone bc the librarian will try to hit on me again

yeowosang: jfhksjgs does that happen often

sanshine: yes and it's a nightmare pls she's like 50 years older than me

yeowosang: omg sugar mommy

sanshine: DFHGSDGHSL

sanshine: LITERALLY DIE

yeowosang: always so nice

sanshine: SHUT UP

sanshine: so will u come w me pls

yeowosang: why wont u take wooyoung

yeowosang: u know, ur actual bf

yeowosang: let her know ur taken

sanshine: he has class rn :/

sanshine: pleaseeee

yeowosang: yes u big baby meet me outside ur dorm

sanshine: my saviour <333333333

yeowosang: yeah yeah whatever im omw <3

#1 chan stan: boooo get a room

sanshine: fuck u ure just jealous

#1 chan stan: of what

sanshine: uh

sanshine: nothing haha

#1 chan stan: *eyes emoji*

#1 chan stan: also chan. buddy. whenever u see this ure stupid

sanshine: i cant wait to see his reaction

#1 chan stan: same

#1 chan stan: it's kinda cute tho

sanshine: yeah :(

sanshine: sangie just got here bye junnie !!

#1 chan stan: bye!!!!

#1 chan stan: im so bored why isnt anyone on

dinosaur: holy shit im in love with seungkwan hyung and vernon hyung

#1 chan stan: OH SHIT

mork: THERE IT IS LAID EASE AND GAYS

#1 chan stan: BITCH DONT U HAVE CLASS RN

mork: THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT SHUT UP

cosmo: what is happening

#1 chan stan: scroll up

#1 chan stan: also mark pay attention to class or i WILL kick ur ass

mork: weak threat but ok

mork: chan do go on ill read back later bye

cosmo: OH MY GOD CHAN

cosmo: fucking finally!!!!!!!!!!!

#1 chan stan: JKFGHSDLKFJS

dinosaur: wow thanks guys

dinosaur: yeonjun is the only one i can trust in this house

#1 chan stan: uwu

cosmo: yeah yeah now tell us the deets

#1 chan stan: mingi was right u do live for this shit

cosmo: i have no idea what you're talking about ^^

dinosaur: anyways

dinosaur: so u read what happened last night im assuming

#1 chan stan: yes and it felt like i was reading a fanfiction or sumn

cosmo: JDGHSGSJ YOU'RE RIGHT

dinosaur: ANYWAYS

dinosaur: i woke up this morning to find vernon hyung cuddling me to death

dinosaur: fr he was CLINGING onto me

sanshine: WAIT ure the little spoon ???????

#1 chan stan: tf did u come from

#1 chan stan: arent u and yeo at the library rn

sanshine: i got what i needed and now we're at the cafeteria now shut UP and let chan continue

dinosaur: to answer ur question san: i dont mind either position

cosmo: versatile king

sanshine: SHUT UPDSKLJF

dinosaur: ANYWAYS .

dinosaur: seungkwan hyung made us breakfast and LISTEN it was so domestic and soft my heart was fucking aching

dinosaur: we ate on the couch and we watched brooklyn nine nine bc vernon hyung had been BEGGING for us to check it out (it's rly good btw) and it. it all felt so

dinosaur: i know i used that word already but it felt so domestic like it felt /right/ like we had been doing that for /years/

dinosaur: and. that's when it hit me

#1 chan stan: CRYING REAL TEARS

yeowosang: holy shit this does feel like a fanfiction

yeowosang: only that it's even better

uwuyoung: chan if u dont marry those two RN istg

dinosaur: well hello to u too

uwuyoung: DONT SASS ME U MADE ME CRY IN PUBLIC

uwuyoung: also san n yeo im coming to u guys

sanshine: who

uwuyoung: who what

sanshine: who invited u

uwuyoung: .

uwuyoung: it rly be ur own..

yeowosang: ive taught u well

mork: ur hyung has taste b99 is god tier

wanda: dude i LOVE b99

wanda: also chan congrats on not being oblivious anymore

#1 chan stan: LKJHSDJGHSLDKJFGHSLKD

cosmo: MINGIJGKSLDKF

dinosaur: the AUDACITY

cosmo: he's right tho

yeowosang: damn yungi r brutal

mork: thats why theyre together

cosmo: <mingi3

wanda: <yunho3

#1 chan stan: gay i love it

#1 chan stan: jokes aside tho chan im so happy for u !!!!!!!!!!!

sanshine: yeah that goes for all of us!!!

dinosaur: :( thank u guys

cosmo: do you plan on telling them?

dinosaur: . i hadnt thought abt that

dinosaur: fuck i dont know?????????

#1 chan stan: well u cant just keep it hidden forever

uwuyoung: yeah

dinosaur: yeah but. the fact that it's the /both/ of them makes me so scared

dinosaur: bc if by MIRACLE one of them likes me back. and the other one doesnt. what will happen then?

mork: then u will talk it out

mork: u never know if u never try, chan

#1 chan stan: wise words coming from a dumbass

#1 chan stan: i cant believe i have to say this but mark is right

mork: suddenly i cant read

dinosaur: :/

dinosaur: i just dont want to lose them u know

dinosaur: ive known them since . literally forever

cosmo: just go for it chan!!!!

cosmo: nobody is asking you to become their boyfriend immediately

cosmo: just let them know and if they don't reciprocate your feelings then you know and you can move on!

wanda: yunho's right

wanda: like mark said u never know if u never try

uwuyoung: i agree

yeowosang: me too

dinosaur: mmm

dinosaur: ill,, think abt it

mork: atta boy

mork: dont feel pressured to do it right away btw ! do it whenever ure ready !

mork: but dont keep it in forever

mork: it's just gonna get worse

mork: trust me, i'd know

dinosaur: ill keep it in mind :]

dinosaur: okay this is way too serious now someone say some bullshit or sumn

yeowosang: do u guys wanna hear how the librarian hit on san this time

sanshine: NO

#1 chan stan: YES

yeowosang: sorry san

sanshine: it rly be ur own huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch brooklyn nine nine thank u <3
> 
> can anyone guess who vernon's roommate + his bf are (hint: 98 & 96)
> 
> also best friend came on while i was editing this and :(((( i miss them & 7dream
> 
> thank u for reading stay safe <3


	20. gays? driving? in this economy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork: i cant believe avril lavigne saved ur ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was all mostly inspired by san's 1 day vlog that was posted a couple days ago & the vlive that they did today hehe
> 
> ahem in other news
> 
> NCT DREAM COMEBACK APRIL 29TH AND 7DREAM FIXED UNIT BABEYYYYYYYYYY MARK IS FINALLY COMING HOME
> 
> icb i wrote in last chap's ending note that i miss 7dream and THEYRE FUCKING COMING BACK T________T
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - dinosaur | future of kpop  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeowosang | yeosing  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - #1 chan stan | sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - uwuyoung | squish

wanda: someone please tell san to give me back my boyfriend

uwuyoung: tell UR bf to give me back mine u bitch

mork: what goes on

dinosaur: theyre at an internet cafe

wanda: how tf do u know what

dinosaur: both san and yunho posted it on their ig story

wanda: okay yeah that makes sense

wanda: n e ways san came over stole my mf bf so they could go to an internet cafe or sumn to game

yeowosang: hey im w them too smh

wanda: im sorry who r u?

yeowosang: ....

yeowosang: do yall see this SLANDER

uwuyoung: deserve

#1 chan stan: what should i change my name to

yeowosang: bitch

mork: bitch

uwuyoung: dumbass

yeowosang: u didnt match smh

uwuyoung: fuck u

#1 chan stan: rly feelin the love here

#1 chan stan: fr tho we should change our names im tired of them

#1 chan stan: yunho doesnt even have blue hair anymore

mork: is that ur biggest concern

wanda: he didnt even have green hair like cosmo to begin with

#1 chan stan: BOTH OF U SHUSH

**_#1 chan stan changed their name to 'he was a skater boy he said see ya later boy'._ **

uwuyoung: YEONJUNDFKJGHSLDKFGHK

mork: is there like no character limit or sumn DJFKGSL

he was a skater boy he said see ya later boy: idk but this is way too long hold on

**_he was a skater boy he said see ya later boy changed their name to 'sk8er kid'._ **

sk8er kid: i was gonna use sk8er boy but. u know

yeowosang: both still sound lame like u so it's okay

sk8er kid: u know what

**_mork changed yeowosang's name to 'yeosing'._ **

yeosing: .

mork: it has been on my mind since i met u i had to do it im sorry

yeosing: at least it's better than my previous one

uwuyoung: HEY

**_sk8er kid changed dinosaur's name to 'future of kpop'._ **

sk8er kid: he's going to kick my ass but it's worth it the world needs to KNOW

**_yeosing changed uwuyoung's name to 'squish'._ **

yeosing: per san's request

wanda: sounds fake but ok

squish: MU HEART

squish: WHERE IS HE TELL HIM TO TEXT ME BACK THAT IDIOT

yeosing: his phone died hes dumb

yeosing: i asked him if he wanted me to bring my powerbank but nooooooo

squish: dumbass

cosmo: fuck u -san

sk8er kid: beautiful

wanda: oh no

sk8er kid: what happened

wanda: they ordered food

sk8er kid: ok and

wanda: they got soju as well

sk8er kid: OH NO

future of kpop: i left for ten minutes what is happening

future of kpop: WAIT

future of kpop: WHO DID THISDFJH

sk8er kid: haha yeah guys who did that hahaha

future of kpop: BITCH-

future of kpop: im letting u go this time bc i like ur name

sk8er kid: THANK UJDGHDKJF

mork: i cant believe avril lavigne saved ur ass

yeosing: that was probably the strangest text to come back to

yeosing: also update it's true and san and yunho just downed two shots of soju

wanda: OH GOD

mork: why do u make it sound like theyre in danger

yeosing: dude both san and yunho r lightweights

mork: okay yeah that makes sense

yeosing: IOM NOT UA LIGHTMWEIGHT

yeosing: LIGHTWEIGTH*

yeosing: ALSO HIIISTOLE YEOEYEO'S PHONE

future of kpop: aw u called them yeoyeo

sk8er kid: *yeoeyo

future of kpop: ah, forgive my mistake

sk8er kid: no

yeosing: YESD I DID

yeosing: did uguys knwo that sangie is aactualyly rly soft

yeosing: *acutally

yeosing: FUCK

mork: i love how 'fuck' is the only thing that was correctly typed

future of kpop: yes we do

yeosing: thamk u chan uroe the onlyy one i trust ilu

future of kpop: ure welcome ?

yeosing: im back

yeosing: iM NoT A LiGhTwEiGhT headass

wanda: do u guys need a ride home or sumn

mork: wait u have a driver's licence ??

wanda: no but seonghwa hyung does so

sk8er kid: gays cant drive doe

yeosing: thank god he's bi then

yeosing: also uhh if it's not inconvenient or anything then yes pls

squish: aight we're on our way losers

sk8er kid: wait how tf r u gonna fit 6 ppl in a car

mork: someone sits on someone else's lap

mork: done

future of kpop: why does that sound like the equivalent of 'there was only one bed'

future of kpop: 'there were only three car seats'

mork: JAHJSKDFGHLSDJFHGLKSJDHFGLSJHL

sk8er kid: chan u fuckin genius  
  


* * *

sk8er kid: hello it's been like an hour what happened

squish: me mingi and seonghwa hyung picked them up in his car and san ended up sitting in yeosang's lap

sk8er kid: LMAOOOOO

wanda: they were so red it was so funny

yeosing: DIE

yeosing: ALSO NOT AT YUNHO SINGING KIM JOHAN'S YOU ARE MY GIRL THE WHOLE TIME

future of kpop: JHSDJGHSLDJFKGHLSDKJFGHLKJSDFGHLKJDSFL

yeosing: also when they arrived to pick us up san IMMEDIATELY ran to mingi and fuckin TACKLED HIM TO THE GROUND

sk8er kid: WHATLDSLDJHGSLXJFSL

mork: FR

wanda: YES I WAS SO SURPRISED I DIDNT EXPECT IT

squish: ANYWAYS we have successfully seperated san and yunho and i'm bringing san back to my dorm

mork: THE WAY URE SPEAKING AS IF THEYRE LIKE WILD ANIMALS IS TAKING ME OUTJGHSLKFJGSHL

wanda: they might as well be

wanda: anw im gonna go take care of this big tispy baby bye

sk8er kid: cute...?

yeosing: i cant find my keys to my dorm FUCK

yeosing: jongho is gonna kill me oh god

mork: rip

yeosing: thank u i rly appreciate it

future of kpop: yikes uh where did u last see them ??

yeosing: i have no idea

squish: chill we'll just go to my dorm

sk8er kid: what abt hongjoong hyung

squish: the lovebirds r spending the night at hwa hyung's together or whateva

wanda: ew

sk8er kid: did u come back online just to say that

wanda: yes

wanda: i see an opportunity to make fun of them and i take it

yeosing: san keeps grabbing at my cheeks and calling me cute as if im a baby or sumn i hate it here

future of kpop: LSJDFSKJHSKL I LOVE THIS

yeosing: I DONT FUCK U

mork: god im so TIRED

future of kpop: mood

future of kpop: ive almost fallen asleep while studying three times

sk8er kid: ha idiot

future of kpop: die

sk8er kid: also mark where r u i passed by ur dorm and xuxi said u werent there

mork: mayhaps im........ at the studio........ working on a track.........

sk8er kid: OH WORM?

sk8er kid: CAN WE HEAR IT

future of kpop: OH MY GOD

mork: ITS. NOT DONE YET.

future of kpop: does that mean we'll get to hear it when it is done owo

mork: ..........................

mork: ......ill think abt it

sk8er kid: A WIN!!

squish: idk if anyone cares but uh update we're in my dorm rn and san in front of my closet and said 'u know what? i think ill take a nap here' and then promptly fell asleep

future of kpop: JDSGHSKJDHGSKDLJFHGLSKJD

future of kpop: DID HE RLY

yeosing: i can confirm

yeosing: idk how he can even sleep in that position

sk8er kid: he's just that powerful

mork: shouldnt u move him to the bed orr

yeosing: he looks so peaceful tho

mork: his ass surely doesnt feel peaceful

squish: mark is right move ur ass sangie and come help me

yeosing: eye- okay

future of kpop: I JUST ALMOST BROKE MY GLASSES

mork: CHANSKJGHSLKFKHSL

sk8er kid: HOW TF

future of kpop: I DONT KNOW i took them off and i forgot abt them i guess? and i hit them w my arm and bitches went FLYING

wanda: what is even happening anymore

* * *

wooyoung's phone repeatedly goes off before he silences it, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy in his bed. he resumes brushing his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he does it. he notices a new pimple on his cheek and he frowns, bringing his face closer to the mirror to inspect it. he sighs, disappointed in his skin for betraying him like this, and goes on with the rest of his night routine.

he walks out of the bathroom and stops in his tracks at the sight in front of him: san and yeosang, who are both wearing wooyoung's clothes for pyjamas that make him want to cry because they look so unbelievably _soft_ , and on top of that, they are _spooning_ \- well, sort of. san's bottom half is pretty much on the floor and yeosang's arm is the only thing that was keeping him from falling off (yes, san liked to be the little spoon. wooyoung finds it adorable). they are both asleep, very light snores coming out and wooyoung's heart clenches. 

he approaches them, standing there for a bit and watching them, which is probably creepy, he thinks, but nobody else is there to know. he stands there and lets himself get away for a bit, lets himself think that this is what it would be like, this is what their nights would look like. the rational part of his mind wants him to come back to reality but his heart wants to stay, just a little longer.

with a sigh, he reaches down and pulls san's legs back on the bed so he doesn't fall off completely, coming back up to softly pat his and yeosang's heads. wooyoung turns to go lie on hongjoong's bed since his was, well, _occupied_ , before he hears what he assumes is yeosang's voice murmur something he doesn't quite catch.

"huh?" he hums, stepping closer to the bed.

"where are you going?" yeosang asks, a bit louder this time.

"i'm going to sleep. you should too, sangie."

"why are you going over there, though?" yeosang's words a bit slurred due to their sleepyness (or perhaps they drank a shot of soju as well, wooyoung doesn't know) and wooyoung smiles endearingly at them.

"i can't fit with you guys, you have taken up the whole bed." he laughs quietly.

yeosang snuggles closer to san, hiding their face on the latter's back. wooyoung can barely make out their words. "we can make it work."

wooyoung's heart clenches again and he doesn't move for a moment. he gets himself together and climbs over their legs, placing himself between yeosang and the wall before wrapping his arms around the other's torso.

"goodnight." he mutters into yeosang's hair. he only gets light snores back.

he falls asleep with a small smile and a full heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone in ateez has a driver's licence but tbh if anyone did it would be seonghwa or yunho imo
> 
> the song yeosang is talking abt is that one song that they use in EVERY kdrama or variety show (cuz you are my girl~~)
> 
> anyways i got my we boom album FINALLY and i got a hyuck pc and a renjun circle & scratch card !!!!!!!!
> 
> thank u for reading ilu all <3


	21. operation markhyuck: the planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosmo: goodmorning yall
> 
> squish: it's 12 pm
> 
> cosmo: i said GOODMORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO
> 
> i was originally going to do this whole thing in u know one chap but i realised that it would take very long to write all that stuff (also this chap is already 2k words uh) so i decided to split operation markhyuck into two parts! so have this for now and expect part 2 sometime in the next couple days (ill try to have it ready by jeno's bday but we'll see bc i have tests hhhh)
> 
> anyways hope yall enjoy this chap ft. some very special guests ;D
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - future of kpop | chab  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeosing  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish

yeosing: im so bored

wanda: shouldnt u be in class rn

yeosing: our professor gave us a pop quiz and i finished early

wanda: bc u didnt know shit or

yeosing: gasp

yeosing: how could u even think that im offended

wanda: i cant tell if ure being sarcastic or not

yeosing: i am

yeosing: but nah i did well i think

yeosing: key word is think

yeosing: what abt u dont u have class

wanda: nope im all done for today babey!

wanda: hey wanna go grab brunch or sumn

yeosing: sure!! im outside the science building rn

wanda: im omw

wanda: uh if anyone else wants to join yall can come

yeosing: no they cant they'll ruin our date >:/

wanda: ill take u out another time babe dw <3

yeosing: omg o//o

sanshine: am i interrupting something or

yeosing: oh hey san

yeosing: do u wanna come w us

sanshine: but i dont wanna ruin ur guys' date :/

yeosing: SHUT UPSDLKJGS

squish: i ran into mark and yeonjun as i was leaving class and they're speaking in english and i have no idea what they're saying

squish: anw hi

future of kpop: DAY6 CB MAY 11TH YALL

future of kpop: the same thing happens to me but w vernon hyung ugh

yeosing: I SAW ITJJDFJGSFJKS I CANT WAIT

wanda: there's like five different conversations happening at once

cosmo: goodmorning yall

squish: it's 12 pm

cosmo: i said GOODMORNING

squish: wait why did u just wake up didnt u have class or anything

cosmo: no im sick :(

squish: OH NO :((((

future of kpop: yunho :(( hope u feel better soon !!!

wanda: yeah :/ it sucks cause i cant kith him or cuddle him or anything cause ill get ''''sick'''' as well

future of kpop: that's. literally what would happen

sanshine: mingi i love how thats ur biggest concern

sanshine: also get well soon yunho :( <33

cosmo: san & chan thank you !!! <3

wanda: wouldnt u be the same w wooyoung

sanshine: no i secretly hate him

yeosing: nah that's not believable

cosmo: yeah i agree

sanshine: how would u know HUH

yeosing: sannie u don't have a single mean bone in ur body

sanshine: .

future of kpop: u alright there

sanshine: Mayhaps im crying

sanshine: yeo im going to join u and mingi just so i can slap u for making me sad

yeosing: id like to see u try

squish: slap them for me too baby <3

sanshine: H

yeosing: ha gay

squish: flustered san is so cute uwuwu

sanshine: shut ur MOUTH

mork: what goes on

squish: wouldnt u like to know weather boy

sk8er kid: SDFGKSHGKSHGFSKJL WHERE DID ULEARN THAT

squish: seungkwan hyung told me who was taught by vernon hyung

future of kpop: OH GOD

future of kpop: wait when tf did u start hanging out w kwan hyung

squish: we have a class together !!! he's rly fun

future of kpop: i am so sorry

cosmo: wait what did san say

mork: it's a vine reference

sk8er kid: i miss vine ;(

squish: same

squish: tiktok is good but it doesnt hit the same u know

yeosing: agreed

sk8er kid: hey chab

sk8er kid: CHAN

future of kpop: chab

yeosing: chab

cosmo: chab

mork: chab

sk8er kid: FUCK OFFKJSDGHLSD

sk8er kid: MY FINGR SLIPPED

yeosing: sure it did

**_future of kpop changed their name to 'chab'._ **

sk8er kid: I HATE U SO MUCHLKFDGJS

chab: love u too <3

squish: u just changed that so u could get rid of future of kpop didnt u

chab: i have no idea what ure talking abt <3

mork: chab: the ultimate level of chad

squish: KDJGHLKJSDFHGLJSDFHGLJKSDHFG

chab: STOPSDKJGHLSKDFH

sk8er kid: this is the worst day of my life

chab: wait what did u even want me for 

sk8er kid: idk ive forgotten by now w all this BULLYING

sanshine: deserve

sanshine: anyways sangie's hair is getting so long

sanshine: like look 

yeosing: WHEN DID U TAKE THATKJFGSLKJHFK

sanshine: i have my ways ~

chab: that sounds very creepy

sk8er kid: yeosang prince clear the searches

squish: YEOSANG PRINCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cosmo: completely off topic but i love ur hoodie yeo

yeosing: thanks !!!!!

yeosing: also i wont be a prince much longer bc my roots r growing out ugh

yeosing: :/

squish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

chab: *insert finally some good fucking food meme*

mork:

chab: thank u my savior

mork: ure welcome my child

chab: im. older than u??????

sanshine: wait

sanshine: is that my shirt

sanshine: IS THAT MY BEANIE

squish: that u stole from ME

wanda: BITCH U STOLE THAT FROM /ME/ WHAT R U TALKING ABT

yeosing: haha gotta blast

* * *

**_Choi Yeonjun created a new chat._ **

**_Choi Yeonjun added Choi San, Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung, and 7 others to the chat._ **

**_Choi Yeonjun named the chat 'operation markhyuck'._ **

Kang Yeosang: what

Na Jaemin: omg

Na Jaemin: omg is this what i think it is

Lee Chan: the fuck is a markhyuck

Choi Yeonjun: ALRIGHT FUCKERS LISTEN UP

Choi Yeonjun: first of all markhyuck is mark and donghyuck's ship name

Choi Yeonjun: which is also why i gathered u all here today

Choi Yeonjun: btw guys these r donghyuck's friends

Choi Yeonjun: donghyuck's friends these r mine and mark's friends

Song Mingi: what a great introduction

Choi Yeonjun: idk if any of u have noticed but those two have been basically ignoring each other for like two weeks now

Choi Yeonjun: or mark has, that's for sure

Huang Renjun: donghyuck has been ignoring him too

Huang Renjun: i see him all the time abt to text hyung and chickens out last minute i want to beat both their asses so badly

Wong Yukhei: you and me both

Huang Renjun: oh hi xuxi gekxgdjfhglks

Wong Yukhei: hey ?

Na Jaemin: that's gay

Huang Renjun: shut ur mouth na

Huang Renjun: hyung go on pls

Choi Yeonjun: thank u

Jung Wooyoung: wait r u the same renjun who puts everyone in chokeholds and threatens them w eating their knees or whatever

Choi San: WOOYOUGNLSDJKFLKJSDFGHSLKDJ

Huang Renjun: the one and only ~~

Choi Yeonjun: ANYWAYS

Choi Yeonjun: the two idiots havent been talking and it's our beloved jeno's bday on thursday and they NEED to make up so they can socialise like civilised ppl

Jeong Yunho: omg happy birthday (in advance) jeno!!

Jung Wooyoung: OH YEAH HAPPY BDAY JENO

Lee Chan: happy bday :D

Kang Yeosang: happy birthday!!!!!

Song Mingi: happy bday!!

Choi San: AH HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Lee Jeno: omg thank u sm guys

Na Jaemin: he's blushing rn hehe

Lee Jeno: hey ami? delete this <3

Jeong Yunho: KDFKGHDGDJGKFJG

Na Jaemin: ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭♡

Huang Renjun: absolutely disgusting

Choi Yeonjun: can i get a waffle? can i PLEASE get a waffle?

Choi San: SKSJFJDKJFDKSKFJFKDJ

Choi San: go on junnie pls

Wong Yukhei: at this rate friday will pass and yeonjun will still not have finished

Choi Yeonjun: SHUT

Song Mingi: wait why did u make this gc then

Choi Yeonjun: thats what ive been trying to get to but yall wont LET ME

Choi Yeonjun: actually this aint even my idea it's jaemin's so go ahead

Na Jaemin: oh the pressure is on me now great

Na Jaemin: basically we dont want to all go out and celebrate and have it be . awkward between them bc then it will awkward between ALL of us so we have to do sumn

Na Jaemin: SO here's the plan

Na Jaemin: there's a small fair happening tomorrow downtown

Na Jaemin: and we're thinking of going

Na Jaemin: but we can't invite either of them at the same time bc then they wont come

Jung Wooyoung: why not just keep it a secret frm each other

Huang Renjun: they'll ask jisung (nana's lil brother) and he can't lie to save his life so

Lee Chan: okay why do u need us then

Choi Yeonjun: us (shooters for mark lee gc + yukhei) will go with mark and the rest with go with donghyuck

Choi Yeonjun: we'll make them talk somehow i guess WE'LL FIND A WAY

Lee Jeno: wait is ur gc rly named that

Choi Yeonjun: yes

Lee Jeno: Why

Choi Yeonjun: honestly i dont remember who named it

Choi Yeonjun: ANYWAYS

Choi Yeonjun: do yall agree

Choi San: is that even a QUESTION

Lee Chan: HELL YEAH

Jeong Yunho: uhh i don't know how much i'll be able to help since i'm you know, sick

Lee Chan: OH NO

Choi Yeonjun: FUCK i forgot abt that

Jeong Yunho: i am feeling better tho!!!! maybe ill be fine by tomorrow!!!

Jung Wooyoung: :((

Na Jaemin: hope u feel better soon !!

Jeong Yunho: thank you sm!!

Song Mingi: don't worry i will make sure to compensate for yunho's absence

Kang Yeosang: the finance major jumped out

Jung Wooyoung: KFJGDKJFSJSJFKGJJSLKGJSLKFJ

Jeong Yunho: thanks baby <3

Song Mingi: <3

Kang Yeosang: ew

Huang Renjun: gross i love it

Huang Renjun: anyways so is everyone in ??

Lee Jeno: yes

Huang Renjun: not u dumbass

Lee Jeno: HEY it's my bday u can't call me that it's illegal

Huang Renjun: bold of u to assume that would stop me

Na Jaemin: also it's not ur bday yet

Lee Jeno: it rly be ur own huh...

Na Jaemin: love u too <3

Jung Wooyoung: sorry to ruin this cute moment but uhhh im gonna be working at one of the booths at the fair so :(

Choi San: WHAT

Choi San: oh wait yeah u told me abt it

Jung Wooyoung: u Fool

Lee Chan: is it the kissing booth uwu

Jung Wooyoung: i wish unu

Jung Wooyoung: it's the churro booth

Wong Yukhei: dude that's even better

Choi Yeonjun: damn im hungry now

Choi Yeonjun: ANYWAYS SO.

Choi Yeonjun: everyone is in except for yunho and wooyoung?

Jung Wooyoung: i never said im not in i just cant /actively/ participate

Jung Wooyoung: u bet ur ass if im seeing sumn im gonna report it right away

Choi San: THAT'S MY BOY

Kang Yeosang: diplomatic AND dilligent? we have no choice but to stan!

Jung Wooyoung: I HATE U BOTH SO MUCHSKLJGSLK

Choi San: uwu

Kang Yeosang: uwu

Na Jaemin: cute :(

Na Jaemin: when will my bf ever

Lee Jeno: im lov u

Na Jaemin: (♡°▽°♡)

Huang Renjun: absolutely disgusting i am homophobic

Song Mingi: ure afraid of homes?

Choi Yeonjun: this is getting out of hand

Wong Yukhei: should we change our names

Wong Yukhei: you know , in case this chat gets discovered somehow

Huang Renjun: the way ur brain works.. sexc

**_Huang Renjun changed their name to 'rj'._ **

**_rj changed Choi San's name to 'cs'._ **

**_rj changed Choi Yeonjun's name to 'yj'._ **

**_rj changed Jeong Yunho's name to 'yh'._ **

**_rj changed Jung Wooyoung's name to 'wy'._ **

**_rj changed Kang Yeosang's name to 'ys'._ **

**_rj changed Lee Chan's name to 'lc'._ **

**_rj changed Lee Jeno's name to 'jn'._ **

**_rj changed Na Jaemin's name to 'jm'._ **

**_rj changed Song Mingi's name to 'mg'._ **

**_rj changed Wong Yukhei's name to 'xx'._ **

rj: there

lc: it's like we're secret agents now owo

jn: why not use yh for yukhei hyung

rj: bc it'll get confused w yunho-ssi dumbass

jn: You Know What

yh: slkfjslkdjgslkdjsl

yh: i dont think ive ever been called that before wow

rj: also i had to improvise w san-ssi n chan-ssi

cs: ure doing amazing sweetie dont worry

cs: also u can call us hyung !! no need for formalities dklfgjlsk

rj: thank u

rj: u sure?

cs: yeah!! that goes for all of u

jm: okie hyung!!!!

yj: so it's settled then?

mg: i guess

mg: when and where r we meeting up

xx: i don't think /all of us/ should go together

xx: does that make sense idk

wy: no i agree

lc: maybe we should go in smaller groups or sumn?

cs: and meet up there?

ys: how abt this: yukhei and mark, san n i, mingi yeonjun n chan

ys: im sure the rest of u guys have a plan of ur own right

jm: correct

ys: this way it will be easier to navigate them and eventually get them to confornt each other in some way

yj: sounds like a plan!

xx: alright then

cs: wow sangie nice job

ys: my mind... it amazes me sometimes

cs: okay i take it back i fueled ur ego too much

jm: u guys r fun we should've done this sooner

yj: make them get their shit together? i agree

yh: SDJGHSLKDFGSL

jm: KJDGLHS that too

wy: do we even know why they wont talk to each other

rj: well

jn: hyuck never told us anything

jn: he just said that 'mark hyung is acting weird and i don't know why'

mg: sigh

mg: it's not rly. our place to say

yj: yeah

cs: UGH i want to know but i also want to respectful i hate it here

cs: why can't ppl just communicate their feelings

ys: i know right

wy: yep

lc: the sigh i just let out

yj: same KJSDHGLKJGFSD

ys: what

jm: oh they're Oblivious oblivious

yh: unfortunately

wy: am i missing something

rj: nah dont worry abt it

yj: anyways let's get this markhyuck bread bois n enbys

xx: hey yeonjun do me a favour and never say that again please

yj: no

xx: die then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DD
> 
> also i know im like two chaps late but no one guessed who vernon's roommate is. im sad. anyways it was jungwoo and his bf was doyoung bc we love dowoo in this household stream neo zone
> 
> it was easter on sunday (for us at least) so happy easter n happy holidays to everyone!! love yall mwah


	22. operation markhyuck: the (successful (?)) execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so," donghyuck's voice breaks the silence. mark doesn't look up from his very interesting spot from the floor. "you come here often?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's past 12 am here so jeno day is technically over but i dont care HAPPY JENO DAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways Uh i said that the last chapter was almost 2k words and i thought that was p long but this. this chapter is uh. almost 4k words so. enjoy ? i tried to make it make as much sense as i could but i kind of lost what i wanted to do midway and i was like FUCK what do i do know so. have this fuckery
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - lc  
> yukhei - xx  
> yunho - yh  
> yeosang - ys  
> san - cs  
> mingi - mg  
> yeonjun - yj  
> wooyoung - wy  
> renjun - rj  
> jeno - jn  
> jaemin - jm

cs: markhyuck time bitches

rj: have u guys arrived yet

wy: yes and they wont stop bothering me while im working

ys: shush u love it

wy: no??????

wy: speaking of work i gtg now bye

xx: mark & i are almost there

jm: we're stuck in traffic i can't believe this

xx: it took little to no convincing to get him to come

cs: SDLKJSDHGKJSD

yj: what a nerd

yj: also we just got here and mingi already left us to go get food

yh: yep sounds like him

cs: how r u feeling yunho?

yh: my head kinda hurts but other than that im alright

yh: i rly wanted to go with you guys :(((((

jm: noo ur health is more important!!

yh: yeah but :(

yj: shush i dont want to hear it

yj: also i have an idea

ys: oh no

yj: i was thinking that we could just walk around for a bit at first and then ~accidentally~ run into each other

yj: kinda make them warm up to each other u know and not throw them both into it immediately

rj: hmmmm

rj: wouldn't they just ignore each other tho

yj: well let's make sure that doesnt happen then

lc: u know if this doesn't work we can just shove them in a closet or sumn and make them talk

xx: going back to their roots

cs: NOO THAT'S SAD

lc: .

mg: i dont get it

mg: no wait

yh: babe

mg: SHUT UP

mg: anyways yes that was sad

rj: i, for one, liked it

jn: of course u did

xx: knew i could trust you junnie <3

rj: skdkfjjfkdsksksjdjfjgkjskdkfjks

yj: RENJUN? RENJUN????

jn: oh my fuckin god they fuckin dead

rj: i Wish

rj: also we just arrived

jn: jisung and chenle just abandonded us it's hasn't even been five minutes

jm: teenagers...........

cs: THIS IS SO FUNNYJDFLH

xx: uh

rj: UH

yj: ?????????

yh: what happened??

ys: guys ?

rj: so remember when u said that we shouldn't 'throw' them into it immediately

rj: yeah that plan is out the fucking window

yj: what happened

xx: we ran into them as we were entering

lc: oh no

xx: and then jisung saw me and called for me so we couldn't just ignore them

rj: it was so awkward bc both hyuck n mark hyung were like :| the whole time

yj: well Fuck

yj: what do we do now

jm: carry on w the plan!!!!!

jm: we'll walk around some more and then maybe we'll go eat somewhere

jm: make them talk somehow i dont know

jn: sigh this is all pointless they're never gonna talk

jn: they're both too stubborn

rj: [fight of 2017 intensifies]

jm: NO we dont talk abt that

jm: anyways

mg: yukhei i think i see u guys

mg: should we go over there or

lc: i say we should

yj: sigh

yj: sure

xx: we're about to go in the haunted house

yj: oh how GREAT

ys: oh this is gonna be fun

ys: im coming over to u guys

lc: NO DONT

lc: we just told mark that u guys werent available to come

ys: why

yj: the less ppl the less sus it is

ys: that makes no sense but ok

ys: more time for me to bother wooyoung

yh: i dont think wooyoung would be very happy about that

ys: and

yh: also mingi just started facetiming me and i can confirm he is eating fishcake already

cs: JSDGHGJSHFL IM CACKLING

cs: yeosang just said to wooyoung w the most anime girl voice 'oppa~~ can i have a churro please~~~'

ys: he ignored me :(

yj: good

cs: wait so why did me and sangie even come then

ys: . good question

yj: well i thought wooyoung would be free and maybe we could steer the convo to relationships and how u and wooyoung just talked everything out and it all turned out okay

yj: not that i know what happened between u guys im just making stuff up

yj: and idk that could maybe give them an idea ?

rj: i think ure a bit too hopeful hyung

mg: i think the word ure looking for is hopeless romantic

yj: HEY

yj: let a gay have hope

mg: whatever gay billy shakes we're going in now so prepare

cs: HAVE FUN

yj: fuck u

cs: damn ok

jm: jeno just won a huge teddy bear and he's carrying it on his back i hate him so much

rj: no u dont

ys: wait r we gonna skip over the fact that mingi called yeonjun 'gay billy shakes'

jm: HYUCK JUST TRIED TO PIGGY BACK HIM AND THEY BOTH FELLSDJKGSLKF

cs: JSDGHLKSJDHFGKLSJDFHGLKSJ

yh: i just wanna say that mingi is still facetiming me while they're in the haunted house

cs: WAIT RLY

yh: yes and my eardrum is about to get blown off they just wont stop SCREAMING

ys: KDJFJFKFJDKDKFMDKNFKDJDKG

yh: I THINK I JUST HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM BEGONE DEMONJFGSHHGFS

yh: I THINK IT WAS MARK

yh: the funniest thing is that it's pitch black i can't see anything so i just hear these grown ass men SCREAMING

cs: IM GOING TO PEEKDJGHLKSJFHGSKJHFLSD

ys: im right beside u Blease don't

rj: im laughinf my ass off and hyuck keeps asking me if im okay

yh: aw they got out

yj: IM FREEEEEEEEEEE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY FUCKING LIFE

ys: how was it

lc: okay i guess

mg: TF DO U MEAN OKAY IT WAS TERRIFYING

lc: Pathetic.

cs: okay u've been hanging out w yeosang too much i think

xx: so update i think i'm deaf now

xx: because SOMEONE decided it would be a good idea to scream right in my ear

jn: does their name start with m and end with ark lee

xx: mayhaps

ys: wait isnt ark like a video game or sumn

cs: how tf do u know that

ys: man idk

xx: uhhh renjun jaemin jeno where are you guys

rj: we're at the water gun game thingies rn

rj: hyuck is beating jaemin's ass and he's yelling so loud it's so embarassing

rj: why do u ask

yj: uh not to alarm u guys but we're coming over to ur area

rj: WHAT

yj: not u

yj: woosansang's area

cs: WHAT

rj: im sorry WHO

ys: oh FUCK

ys: we just hid behind the churro cart but idk if it will work

cs: oh god

lc: wait

lc: arent those water gun stands like. right around the corner from the food stands

ys: FUCK

yh: i went to the bathroom for two minutes what the FUCK is happening

wy: uhhhhhhh question why r san and yeosang hiding behind the stand and why r they freaking out

mg: we're near the food carts and the others are literally ten feet away from us

mg: wait aren't u supposed to be working rn what if mark sees u

wy: im on break rn

wy: im wearing a cap and glasses idk if he will recognise me

cs: cutest as ever <3

wy: i cant believe u two r hiding rn and u have the audacity to still flirt w me

yj: do u think ure fucking superman or sumn and that we wont recognise u w glasses on

ys: i mean it worked for clark so

wy: .

rj: oh no

rj: hyuck just noticed mark

mg: mark just noticed hyuck too fuck

rj: he's trying to go the other way someone PLEASE

rj: YEONJUN HYUNG THANK U

yh: what happened ??

yh: hello it's been like five minutes PLS im dying over here

mg: they got their attention and now we're all like talking hhhh

mg: mark and donghyuck r literally looking at everywhere BUT each other

yh: is it that bad ??

mg: they're literally pretending like the other doesnt exist

mg: what drama is this

yj: i want to slap them so bad

ys: i can hear chan yeonjun n jaemin trying so hard to make conversation im cryin

mg: wait i think donghyuck is leaving

yj: what

rj: I SEE HIM OSMEONE SSTOP HIM

jn: u know what

ys: what r u doing

ys: JENO

lc: JENODFKLGJHLGHSDKL

yh: WHAT HAPPENED

cs: I JUST HEARD A LOUD BANG ????

rj: JENO JUST GRABBED MARK AND HYUCK AND SHOVED THEM BOTH INTO ONE OF THE SUPPLY CLOSETS??_?)?&*?^*)?(

cs: HE DID WHAT

* * *

"what the fuck guys, open up!" mark yells as he pounds on the metal door.

"until you talk out whatever the fuck is happening between you guys you're not getting out of there!" he hears jeno's voice through the door and lets out a frustrated groan.

"have fun!" he chirps and taps on the metal, making both boys jump, startled, and that's when mark realises how tight the space actually is. he feels his breath get hitched in his throat when he looks at donghyuck only to find him looking back already. they both look away almost comically but stay silent.

 _god_ , mark hates his friends so much.

* * *

ys: jeno u legend

yj: i cant believe u just did that what the fuck

jn: someone had to do it

mg: u know he had to do it to 'em

cs: die

lc: u know what i said to shove them in a closet i didnt. mean it

jn: oh well

cs: JHKLSFDJHGL we're now over where the others r and yeo just said 'how do we know they wont kill each other or sumn while in there' and renjun responded with 'u know it's a high possibility'

ys: why did u send that

cs: for yunho and wooyoung ??

yh: san :((( thank u <33

wy: bestest boy <333333

wy: also u can literally facetime yunho or wtvr

cs: yeah but u would get excluded :(

wy: and

yj: shut ur mouth we'll keep using the chat

wy: whatever im almost done anyway

yj: anyways my money's on hyuck

xx: for what

yj: who will kill the other first

xx: oh i agree

jm: nah hyuckie loves mark hyung too much

lc: wait so he loves him ?

jm: i mean

jm: platonically for sure

jm: but 

jm: hyuckie is . hard to read

jm: he may be openly affectionate n stuff but he doesnt show his True feelings u know

jn: he's also a rlly good liar

rj: /i/ dont even know abt his feelings abt hyung and im his best friend

rj: i do have a hunch that he has at least SOME feelings for him though like there's no way

rj: like u can tell there's something special between them

lc: mmm

xx: yeah ive noticed it too

xx: like when we were in new york for the program thingy donghyuck would call him because he knew mark can't sleep due to his insomnia

xx: and they would talk for hours on end

xx: doesn't sound very platonic if you ask me

ys: my god these bitches are gay. good for them. good for them

* * *

"so," donghyuck's voice breaks the silence. mark doesn't look up from his very (un)interesting spot from the floor. "you come here often?"

mark lets out a chuckle before he can hold it in. "is it bad that i'm not surprised you said something like that?"

"that just means you know me too well." donghyuck says and mark can feel his smirk without even looking.

"maybe."

it's silent again. there's the sound of faint music and rumble because of the fair but other than that it's silent. but not the good kind. it's the kind of silence where you can tell someone wants to say something, anything, but is holding back and it's driving mark insane. he can feel his heartbeat starting to quicken and his hands are starting to sweat. should he say something? should he be the one to bring the _thing_ up? what if donghyuck has forgotten about it already and-

"why have you been avoiding me?"

there it is.

mark swallows. "what do you mean?" he says and immediately regrets it because he doesn't want this conversation to go this way.

donghyuck doesn't answer at first. mark hears shuffling before donghyuck says, "can you at least look at me? please."

mark hesitates before obliging and immediately regrets it again because he forgot how breathtaking donghyuck is up close. pictures don't do him justice, no matter how professional or high-quality they are. because nothing beats seeing lee donghyuck is in beautiful glory, his beautiful skin, his beautiful facial features, his beautiful _everything_.

he looks beautiful even when he is _frowning_ , just like at this moment. he holds his hands, one on top of the other, close to his chest like he's afraid and it breaks mark's heart because never, ever in his life would he ever think about harming donghyuck.

but maybe he already has.

"did... did i do something wrong?" donghyuck says quietly. "..did i take a joke way too far again or something?"

mark's heart aches. "no, no you didn't do anything wrong." he says, looking down for a second. "it's just- i- i just.."

"then _why_ have you been avoiding me?" donghyuck says again but louder, more emotional this time and when mark looks up again he has tears in his eyes and he can't take it anymore. "what did i-"

"i'm in love with you." he breathes out and it suddenly feels too quiet. donghyuck shuts his mouth immediately. "i am so in love with you and i told you because i just couldn't keep it a secret any longer and-and you just... you completely ignored me." mark says in one breath and he decides to continue before he loses his train of thought or donghyuck stops him instead. "if you didn't return my feelings you could've just told me, i can handle rejection. most of the times." he adds, murmuring.

donghyuck's mouth opens and he looks like he's gonna say something but no sound comes out. mark is sure the other can hear his heartbeat because of how loud it's beating in his own ears.

"you're in love with me?" donghyuck finally says in a voice so quiet mark almost didn't catch it. he sounds confused and in disbelief and mark feels his stomach get tied up in a knot.

he swallows, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "yes, donghyuck. i love you."

the thing about donghyuck that mark could never understand is how unpredictable he is. from dyeing his hair one day before picture day, to dragging mark at two am to the convenient store at the corner to grab snacks because he was hungry, he never knew what to expect. just that whenever donghyuck called him, he was definitely up to no good.

and so when donghyuck suddenly grabs mark's face and brings their lips together in a kiss, he thinks he's dreaming.

even more so when the former pulls away breathless and says to him with stars in his eyes and the softest voice that he's in love with him as well.

* * *

xx: im starting to get a bit worried

jm: me too :<

ys: yeah it's a bit too quiet

yj: they're either making out or not talking to each other

rj: ew why would u say that

cs: someone should go check

rj: not it

xx: not it

cs: not it

ys: not it

jn: not it

mg: not it

jm: not it

lc: not it

yj: not it

cs: alright go ahead junnie

yj: WHAT ABT WOOYOUNG

ys: he's literally working rn ???

yj: UGH

mg: love that bts song

rj: sucks to suck hyung

yj: shut ur mouth

yj: wish me luck lads im going in

ys: ure not going to war chill

yj: it feels like i am

wy: hi i finally got off work what did i miss

lc: nothing

jn: they're still in there

wy: SIGH

wy: im coming over to u guys btw

wy: oh jaemin ur lil bro n his friend passed by the booth i think

jm: omg really

wy: tall w brown-blonde hair and glasses right

wy: holding hands w a shorter black haired kid w a rly loud laugh

ys: how do u even know them

wy: insta Duh

jm: THATS THEMKJDF

jm: wait

jm: HOLDING HANDS ????????

rj: OH WORM

jm: THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS

jn: oh my god they were holding hands

cs: relationship goals

yj: THEY'RE KISSING ?

mg: he said they were holding hands not kissing

ys: smh cant u read

yj: NO U DUMBASSES

yj: I THINK MARKHYUCK R KISSING ???!??!?!

ys: WHAT

* * *

now it's mark's turn to be quiet. he's completely stunned and he doesn't know from where to begin; the kiss? the confession? the fact that they're still in this stupid supply closet? how sweetly donghyuck kisses?

"you what?" he hears come out of his mouth and he doesn't register that it's his voice until donghyuck lets out an exhale and the corner of his lips turn up a bit.

"are you losing your hearing now? i said i'm in love with you."

mark rolls his eyes. "you never miss a chance to make fun of me huh?" he says and the other boy smiles bashingly. "but," he continues and donghyuck's smile drops immediately. "i literally confessed to you and you _ignored_ me."

donghyuck furrows his eyebrows. "what?" he asks, confusion layering his voice. "i confessed to you and you ignored me."

silence. a beat. another beat.

" _WHAT_?" mark exclaims. his mind is running a hundred miles an hour. "you- you- what? when?"

"when we were having that sleepover the night before my first day." donghyuck's voice is soft again, his hands are back on his chest as if he's trying to protect himself, his heart. "you were basically giving me a pep talk and you were so enthusiast about it, it was so cute."

mark smiles at the memory. donghyuck looked so small, so vulnerable and felt terrified at the thought of entering university and basically being an adult so mark was doing whatever he could to help him out and not let him spiral. he agreed to stay with him and indulge in whatever donghyuck wanted that night so he could take his mind off things for some while at least, even if that included staying up til 3 am watching a dumb movie that mark had no idea how donghyuck even found.

"you didn't have to do it, you had your own life and grades to worry about but you still decided to sit by me and help me and..." donghyuck pauses, looking at mark so intensely he wants to look away but can't. "it just came out. i held your hands and i told you i loved you but i guess you didn't take it the way i wanted you to." he says, sounding a bit bitter towards the end.

mark's heart aches again. he opens his mouth to say something but shuts it, considering if he should say it before deciding that it doesn't matter now. they're both in this too deep. he takes a deep breath. "do you remember that day at the han river? when we were having that make shift picnic?" he says. "i said a stupid joke and you laughed so hard soda came out of your nose and you were so embarassed but you were still laughing and-and-" he stops himself before he could (embarassingly) ramble more. "i just couldn't hold it in anymore. but you just kept laughing."

donghyuck has a look on his face as if he's remembering everything again. "oh." he blurts. "i guess we're both dumbasses then, huh?"

mark laughs. not what he expected him to say his confession but weirdly enough, he's not surprised. "i guess. god our friends must hate our guts now." he groans.

donghyuck giggles and mark's heart falls out of his ass. "oh they definitely do." he says and both of them laugh. mark's heart feels so light and he can't stop smiling even if his cheeks are starting to hurt a tiny bit. 

a wave of confidence suddenly rushes through him and he wraps his arms around donghyuck's waist, pulling him closer to his body. donghyuck immediately stops laughing and becomes visibly flustered, not expecting mark's move. he recollects himself quickly however and he puts his arms around mark's neck, one hand on the nape of his neck and the other tangled in his black hair already sending mark's heart flying.

"i'm sorry." donghyuck murmurs. he slowly leans in and rests his forehead on mark's and closes his eyes. "i'm sorry i made it seem like i didn't care about your feelings."

mark shakes his head slightly, not wanting to disturb the other boy. "no, hyuckie, i'm the one who should apologize. you were the one who confessed first, after all."

donghyuck opens his eyes again and looks at him with an unsure look. mark rubs his hands up and down donghyuck's torso and feels him shudder. "let's forget about, yeah? it's in the past now." he says pulling donghyuck a bit closer, their bodies almost touching now. "all that matters is just you, and me, in this moment."

"which song of yours did you steal that from, huh?" donghyuck says teasingly, a smirk on his lips that mark wants to kiss off. and that's what he does after rolling his eyes at donghyuck (he had to), making him let out a little noise of surprise from the back of his throat. their lips move together slowly but neither of them seem to mind or want to speed up, taking their time to fully experience this sweet moment.

said moment is then ruined by loud pounding on metal and mark realises that they're _still_ in this stupid supply closet. they barely have time to pull away from each other before the door swings open and yeonjun is standing there as if they caught them red handed even thought they were the ones who got them there (although mark suspected that all his friends were involved in this - there's no way).

"this isn't ten minutes in heaven you horny teenagers, get out." they say, waving their hand to usher them out. mark feels his face burn and it burns even more when donghyuck grabs his hand and pulls them both out. mark blinks a couple of times so his eyes get used to the bright sunset that is happening before them while donghyuck drags him somewhere.

"did you guys make up finally?" he hears jaemin's voice and mark turns his head to the direction of the voice only to find said boy sprawled over jeno's lap who was sitting on the grass with all their friends sitting around them, including yunho who actually seems pretty well despite learning from mingi earlier that he was sick. ("it was nothing, just a slight fever and a headache that went away immediately!" he says later, explaining that he got there while they were still in, uh, _there_ , and mingi rolls his eyes at him, saying something along the lines of ' _slight fever my ass_ ', even though it clearly didn't have a mean undertone to it at all.)

donghyuck squeezes his hand and mark looks at him with a small smile. the sunset in the background makes him look impossibly ethereal.

"something like that."

* * *

  
yj: mission successful laid ease and gays

wy: get off ur phone u fucking gen z

ys: also the plan didnt work it was literally all jeno

yj: let me have my MOMENT u piece of shits

* * *

  
chab: i think im gonna tell them tomorrow

chab: goodnight <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive read that billy shakes joke somewhere but i cant fuckin remember where and it's driving me INSANE i think it's from a tumblr post but i can't find it
> 
> i forgot to talk abt it in the last chapter but. yall. y a l l the concept pictures for reload i am LOOKING both puzzle piece and 7 days made me cry and they're not even the full songs
> 
> do yall stan nct dream ?? if so who's ur bias (mine is jaemin hehe) and if not then what r u DOING go stan them RN and stream reload out april 29th <3
> 
> question: if and when any other ~important~ thing happens, would u like to see it written out? as in like, irl and not thru texting? pls let me know in the comments!!
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this ilu all <333


	23. gotta go, gotta go, 12 o’clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sk8er kid: i literally cannot stand u
> 
> chab: sit down then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hi
> 
> sorry this took so long!! i had writers block for the first time since starting this fic and then all of my teachers thought it would be a great idea to give me ten kilos of hw each so. sorry again
> 
> im annoying but i am once again asking: if and when anything else important (like a confession or sumn) happens, would u guys prefer to see it written out or have it be told thru texts? comment below (or send it to [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/yoonseoks) !! or anything else u want to say hehe) or ill eat ur teeth pls & thank u
> 
> also i have a rly important note at the end so pls read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u love u enjoy
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeosing  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish

squish: u what

squish: EXCUSE ME WHAT

mork: *)$%_)^&(#__%^

sk8er kid: CHAN ?????????

sanshine: WAIT WGAT

sanshine: I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS COME BACK U LIL BITCH

squish: markhyuck JUST became official my poor heart cant take more PLEASE

mork: KSJFJGLKDLJKD SHUT UP

mork: it kinda still hasn't fully set in

sk8er kid: well it better bc u have no idea what WE had to go thru so u could get a fuckin boyfriend

mork: like what

sk8er kid: having to deal w ur dumbassery

squish: and me having to deal w san n yeo bothering me and almost getting me FIRED

sanshine: but u didn't so ^_^

squish: go to class u dumbass

sanshine: luv u too <3

sanshine: bye yall

mork: oh well

mork: wait where's chan

cosmo: goodmorning!!

chab: hello

squish: CHAN

chab: yes

sk8er kid: U LIL SHIT DID U CONFESS

cosmo: WAIT WHAT

chab: good morning to u too

chab: and no i just woke up

chab: ill probably do it later too

squish: WHY

chab: all three of us have a bunch of classes

chab: then seungkwan hyung has work

chab: vernon hyung is gonna be at the studio i think

chab: and i have practice so

sk8er kid: oh come ON

chab: i literally picked the worst day to tell my two best friends that im in love with them

mork: why won't u do it tomorrow then

chab: bc im afraid that i'll chicken out by then

chab: it's now or never babey

cosmo: im loving this confident gay chan

sk8er kid: KJSDHFGLK same tbh

chab: oh i am not confident im lowkey scared shitless

chab: i just. can't keep it a secret anymore im not good with those

squish: can't relate but good luck channie we believe in u!!

cosmo: yea!!!!!!

chab: thanks guys :(

chab: i have class soon but does anyone want to get coffee w me rq

cosmo: yes pls

mork: me too

squish: ha losers i already have my coffee

mork: fuck u

sk8er kid: ive been trying to cut down on caffeine bc im abt to be #broke and im going insane i think

squish: YEONJUNDFKJSKGJKS

squish: i had to do that freshman year bc caffeine imbalances hormone levels and i was. u know starting to take hormone shots

squish: and the moment my doctor said i could start drinking coffee again..... that shit was liberating

mork: word i had to stop drinking coffee too </3

squish: just trans tingz

sk8er kid: since when do u know science stuff

squish: there's this thing called the internet

sk8er kid: ok smartass

chab: yeonjun boomer clear the searches

chab: also mark yunho meet me outside the dorms thank u love u

cosmo: okie!!

chab: i just ran into vernon hyung (bc of COURSE i did) and he said 'good luck today channie' and patted my head and a part of me freaked tf out bc i was like

chab: holy shit how does he know

chab: but then i realised that he prob said it bc i have a busy schedule today

squish: he patted ur head im so :(

squish: when will my bf ever

yeosing: u say that as if san wouldn't do literally anything for u

sk8er kid: and u wouldn't?

yeosing: i never said that

squish: <3 ilusm

squish: wait did u scroll up

yeosing: no why

sk8er kid: oh boy

sk8er kid: have fun

sk8er kid: where's mingi

wanda: hewwo

sk8er kid: FUCKDFKGKJS

sk8er kid: now i know how yeosang feels like

wanda: the fuck

sk8er kid: nothing

sk8er kid: hi how r u

wanda: i just got out of a pop quiz and i fucking aced it take THAT professor park

cosmo: WOOO THAT'S MY BABY

squish: HELL YEAH

wanda: uwu

yeosing: WHAT THE FUCK

wanda: damn is it that surprising to u

yeosing: NODKFLKLS SCROLL UP CHAN IS GONNA CONFESS ???????

wanda: WHAT

cosmo: scroll up babe

wanda: call me babe one more time and i will scream

squish: do it

sk8er kid: do it

mork: do it

cosmo: babe <3

wanda: .

chab: gay

wanda: BITCH

wanda: what's this abt a confession im hearing

chab: haha i gotta get to class sorry

yeosing: CHAN

squish: CHANKJDFKGS

sk8er kid: i literally cannot stand u

chab: sit down then

chab: okay i have class fr now bye yall

mork: this mf rly got his coffee and dipped

mork: he left us in the coffee shop

squish: DJFSLKFGHSDLSDFHL

squish: im at the library if yall want to come

mork: it's warm in here tho

sk8er kid: i thought canadians didnt get cold mr lee

mork: fuck u

squish: ok but im lonely and i dont wanna do this assignment

wanda: do ur assignment u idiot

squish: im an adult u can't tell me what to do

yeosing: meh

yeosing: do all adults have to hold on to something while they sleep

squish: it's called being CLINGY thank u very much

mork: owo what's this

mork: yeonjun istg _[not delivered]_

mork: why arent my texts sending _[not delivered]_

mork: hello _[not delivered]_

mork: did everyone block me finally _[not delivered]_

mork: deserve _[not delivered]_

* * *

sk8er kid: furry

sanshine: what

sanshine: OH SHIT IT'S WORKING AGAIN

mork: THANK GOD

mork: i thought u guys blocked me or sumn SKJFSLKD

sanshine: SAME

sk8er kid: oh service is working again

wanda: tf even happened

yeosing: sumn happened w the nearby cell tower and they just managed to fix it

sanshine: it's like 9 pm damn

wanda: well that's stupid

yeosing: ur face is stupid

mork: how r u guys how was ur day i missed u

mork: i didn't hear from yall all day it was so weird

yeosing: i love how u say that as if we couldn't just see each other irl

mork: classes r a thing u know

sk8er kid: anyways

sk8er kid: wait did wooyoung ever finish his assignment

yeosing: yes

yeosing: i annoyed him into doing it

sanshine: Good

yeosing: speaking of which where is he

sanshine: he's showering cause he's stinky

wanda: damn it rly be ur own

wanda: also mark my day was good

mork: ure the only bitch in the house that i ever respected

sk8er kid: this. this is not a house tf

cosmo: hi i just got done w a lab im so tired

cosmo: also was your guys' service down too or was it just me ??

sanshine: no it was for everyone

wanda: hey baby could u pls get some food on ur way back <3333

cosmo: of course!!!!!!! <3

sk8er kid: that shit was so soft wtf

squish: disgusting

squish: hi everyone

mork: i love how yunho didn't even ask what kind of food he just knew

chab: uh

sanshine: yungi soulmates i think

sanshine: WAIT CHAN

mork: OH SHIT

sk8er kid: CHAN

mork: DDI U CONFESS???????

squish: CHAN

cosmo: CHAN

chab: so um

chab: im hiding in the bathroom btw so ill try to make this as quick as i can

chab: strap urselves in cause this about to be a wild ride

yeosing: oh Boy

* * *

as the clocked ticked and its hands inched closer to 8:00 pm, chan couldn't tell if his heart was beating so quick because of his tiring practice or his nervousness.

he tried to push it to the back of his mind all day and distract himself with classes, studying, practicing, _anything_ , because even though he said that was would do it there was still a part of him that was so close to making him drop out of this whole thing at any second.

he feels someone nudge him from the side and he shakes his head, realising he was staring at the clock on the wall for an embarassing amount of time while spaced out and silently hopes that no one caught him.

"you okay?" a familiar voice that chan recognises as minghao says. he takes a quick sip from his water bottle, still panting a bit. "you spaced out for like a good two minutes, i got worried."

chan chuckles, uneasy. "i'm fine, hyung, don't worry." he says and rubs his side where minghao nudged him.

"are you sure?" minghao asks again, looking at chan with a suspicious look. "is something up?"

"no, no, i'm okay." chan says, looking down at his shoes. the music they had put on is still playing in the background. gotta go by chungha. how fitting, chan thinks.

he looks up and sees minghao through the mirrors a few feet behind him, rummaging through his bag. he stares at him for a couple seconds before he blurts out, "i'm gonna confess to vernon and seungkwan hyungs tonight." right as the song stops, making his words loud and clear.

minghao doesn't stop his movements. "oh really?" he asks in a surprisingly calm tone.

"yeah."

"okay. cool."

chan blinks. "that's it? 'cool'? you're not gonna be like, super surprised or wish me good luck or whatever?"

he hears minghao slightly chuckle before he turns around, walking towards chan. "is that what you want to hear?"

"i-" chan starts but cuts himself off. "i'm not sure."

"for the record, i always thought you guys were all together or something." minghao says. chan turns around and looks at him with wide eyes.

"what?"

minghao shrugs casually, as if that single statement didn't make chan go into a fucking crisis. "you three were always very close and... intimate with each other, i guess?" he says. "i mean, you guys do more pda than me and _my_ boyfriend. and both of us _hate_ pda. at least you guys are cute."

"okay that's _not_ true, you're exaggerating." chan turns around, facing minghao straight on now.

"alright, if that's what you want to believe then i'm not fighting it." minghao laughs and slaps chan slightly on his back. "good luck, by the way." he says, slinging his bag that chan just noticed over his shoulder.

"what?" chan asks, confused. he then looks back at the clock and sees it's currently 8:11 pm. his heart sinks. "oh. _oh_."

"go get 'em tiger!" he hears minghao say and before he can reply minghao is out the door. chan stands there, in the middle of the empty dance studio, for a moment before he moves his feet over to his bag and gathers his things. he can feel his heartbeat steadily increasing as he gets closer and closer to the dorms and his hands are already shaking when he reaches his and seungkwan's own.

he takes a deep breath. he can do this. it's just seungkwan and vernon. it's just them.

yeah, he can do this.

chan unlocks the door and steps in. a song was faintly playing from chan's shitty bluetooth speaker that seungkwan liked to steal sometimes (even though chan would never get mad at him for doing so) and chan couldn't tell which artist it was but knowing seungkwan, it was either a girl group or a female artist's song. "hey, hyung? can i-" he asks loudly, in case seungkwan was in the bathroom or something, but loses his voice as he takes in the scene happening in front of him.

seungkwan and vernon. on seungkwan's bed. making out.

they pull away from each other immediately and chan feels like his whole body is on fire. seungkwan almost falls off the bed from where he was sitting on vernon's lap, straddling him - an image chan seems not to able to get out of his mind, although he's not so sure he wants to. he closes the door behind him and seungkwan gets up from the bed as vernon turns off the music.

"chan it's not-" seungkwan says but cuts himself off for some reason, looking between chan and vernon.

"what it looks like?" chan suggests, raising an eyebrow.

seungkwan stays silent, seemingly guilty. chan doesn't know how he feels about that. vernon comes to both their rescues and changes the subject by saying, "didn't you have practice until 9 pm, channie?"

"no, it changed to 8 pm now." chan responds and puts his bag on his bed. there are a million thoughts going through his mind at the moment and his feelings are a tangled mess at the pit of his stomach. he walks to the bathroom as nonchalantly as he can to try and clear his mind.

there's hushed voices talking immediately as he enters the bathroom and they fade out completely when he closes the door behind him. he rests his back on it and tries to even his breathing because _fuck_ , this is _not_ how it was supposed to go at all. what was he supposed to do now? go through with his plan? he was already endlessly wondering if even one of them could like him back and now there's a definite chance that neither of them want to do anything with him.

this was a bad idea, he thinks, he should've listened to the rational part of his mind, confessing to one person was scary enough but confessing to two was terrifying and now everything was going wrong, he should stop, _this is a bad idea_ -

chan shakes his head. he walks over to the sink and splashes some water on his face, effectively stopping his train of thoughts. he looks at his reflection on the small mirror and takes a deep breath in and out.

yeah, this was a bad idea. but he sure as hell ain't backing out of this.

he steps out of the bathroom and seungkwan and vernon immediately stop whispering to each other. chan's heart breaks a bit but he shakes it off and walks towards them with a newly found confidence.

"chan-"

"can i tell you guys something?" he cuts vernon off and he feels almost guilty because it wasn't his intention but he was almost on the verge of panicking and he didn't care.

"yeah, of course chan, anything." vernon says instead. chan sits on the other side of seungkwan's bed and he's a bit grateful when neither of them make a move to put more space between them, treating him as if he's made of glass or something.

"um," chan starts but finds his mind blank. he had so much prepared beforehand but suddenly they seem to have disappeared out of thin air. his heart is pounding so hard in his ears.

"hey." vernon says quietly and takes one of chan's hand in his. chan snaps his head up to find both seungkwan and vernon looking at him with so much warmth that makes chan almost forget about everything, about the situation that he's currently in. "it's just us, okay?"

it's just them, chan echoes in his mind. it's just them.

chan feels tears form at the corner of his eyelids and he quickly blinks them away before the other two can notice anything. he looks down at his hands before he decides to bite the bullet and blurts out, "i like you. the both of you. and i probably have for a long time now but i never realised it or i... i guess i knew but i didn't want to accept it, i guess?" he shakes his head, cringing at himself. "that didn't sound like the way i wanted it to- i mean, it never seemed like flirting or whatever to me because i thought that's how you always acted, with everyone. but then, um, i kinda got my head out of my ass at some point and i realised that the things i felt towards you guys weren't exactly, uh, _platonic_." he takes a shaky breath in. "a-and some of the things you guys did to me weren't exactly platonic either and it took me a bit to realise that and- yeah. maybe i was wrong and this was all in my head but the feelings i have definitely aren't. i like you- no," he takes an even shakier breath in and his voice is wavering a bit as he continues. "i _love_ you. i love you and it's eating me alive and i just had to tell you guys. i'm sorry if this like, ruined our entire friendship or whatever." he laughs, albeit a bit bitterly. he still hasn't looked up. vernon's hand was still in his.

"channie," seungkwan's sweet voice calls out and chan's heart aches. "look at us, please." he says softly and chan hesitates before obliging and regrets it because the tears in his eyes start flowing immediately and uncontrollably.

"i'm sorry," he croaks out. "i'm sorry- you guys must hate me know, i'm so stupid, i'm sorry-" a small sob cuts through his words and he brings his free hand up to cover his face because god this is _so_ embarassing.

"channie," seungkwan repeats and chan hears suffling and assumes that seungkwan has now moved closer to him which turns out to be right as his hand is removed and seungkwan and vernon are right in front of him with twin concerned expressions (seungkwan was teary-eyed himself but chan didn't point it out). "don't cry, baby, why are you crying?" his voice sounds so gentle and mellow around the edges and it makes chan wants to cry even more.

vernon cups his hands around chan's cheeks and wipes the tears away even though it's pointless because they just keep coming. "hey, chan, channie," vernon says trying to get his attention. he finally does and chan's hands subconsciously grab at vernon's wrists. "can i tell you something?"

chan sniffs. "what?"

"i love you too. and definitely not platonically."

"i do too too." seungkwan pipes up. he puts a hand over chan's. "so much."

"what?" chan says again. this isn't real. "what? you're in love with me?" this is not real. "you're joking, right?"

vernon chuckles so beautifully and chan feels like sobbing again. "no, channie, we're not joking." he says. "and," he looks at seungkwan for a second before looking back at chan. " _we're_ a bit in love with each other too."

chan blinks. "..well, i kinda got that already." he says and all of them laugh and it feels _good_ and chan is crying again but this time it's out of happiness. he can't believe this is happening.

"trust me, i can't believe it either." seungkwan says and chan realises he must've said it outloud accidentally and he's about to comment on it before he notices that seungkwan looks like he's about to cry as well. "you two mean so much to me and i was always too scared to actually act on my feelings so i just- i just tried to hint it, you know, but i always thought i took it too far sometimes." he says but gets too choked up to continue further so both chan and vernon take each hand of his in their own and intertwine their fingers. seungkwan squeezes their hands. it feels so right.

vernon smiles. "you never did, kwannie." he reassures. "but even if you did, it doesn't matter now does it? we're here and it's all okay. that's all that matters." a single tear rolls down seungkwan's cheek and he quickly wipes it away but he's smiling so wide. chan has never felt more light.

"i love you." chan says and feels like his cheeks are gonna break from how much he's smiling when he gets a chorus of 'i love you too' back.

turns out it wasn't such a bad idea afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i go back to school on may 11th and then i have abt a month of classes before i take my university entrance exams (or panhellenic exams, same thing) and so don't be surprised if i rarely update during that time. these exams are very very important to me (as sad as it sounds bc they're so glorified but i'm not gonna get into it) and so i rly need this time to prepare and study. my original plan was to have this finished around yeosang's birthday but that's _literally_ when my exams start (june 15th) so i'm not sure anymore. nevertheless i will try and write in the spare time that i can find so i won't completely abandon this!! i hope u all can understand :( <33
> 
> side note abt what wooyoung said: caffeine does imbalance ur hormone levels but it only applies to females and i'm not a trans specialist whatsover so what i said may be completely wrong correct me if so !!!!
> 
> i purposefully didn't mention who hao's bf is so u can imagine whoever u want :D
> 
> oh yeah 3k reads wtf thank u ????


	24. mingi has two hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork: what did i come back to
> 
> squish: u dont wanna know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *opens this chapter's word document*
> 
> me: *writes two sentences*
> 
> me: i think that's enough writing for today
> 
> dreamzens what do u think of reload?? ridin was a BOP it's so good [go stream pls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vofjeJvRT9c)
> 
> my fav song is prob puzzle piece i keep replaying it :( also 7 days is SO good (who am i kidding the whole album is amazing)
> 
> enjoy
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeosing  
> san - sanshine  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish

mork: someone get me out of this damn AUDITORIUM

yeosing: ??what's wrong ?????

mork: the professor has been talking about the environment for the past ten minutes

mork: i have no idea how the topic changed to that one minute she was talking about counterpoints and then she was talking about plastic and how we should all recycle

chab: DSFJGHSDLKFGH

chab: at least she's forwarding a good message

mork: she's the same person who uses a thousand different plastic cups to drink water out of

chab: yikes nvm

yeosing: ugh

mork: me and hyuck have just been shit talking her the whole time it's hilarious

yeosing: relationship goals

yeosing: wait

yeosing: u guys r in the same class ??

mork: yeah ? he's a music major too

yeosing: SO THIS WHOLE TIME U WERE IGNORING EACH OTHER U GUYS HAD THE SAME CLASSES ???

mork: . maybe

yeosing: ohmygod

yeosing: gay ppl i dont respect ^

mork: actually i'm bi so

yeosing: fuck u

mork: no thanks i have a bf

mork: holy shit i can say that now

mork: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AAAAAA

chab: loser

mork: ure the one to talk u have not one but TWO bfs

chab: WRONG THEYRE NOT MY BFS YET

yeosing: ???????????????????

mork: U LITERALLY CONFESSED TO THEM TJAT URE IN LOVE W THEM

chab: YEAH BUT

chab: we haven't ACTUALLY said what we r yet

mork: .

yeosing: i am at my limit

chab: PLEASEJDFSL

mork: chan

mork: buddy

chab: FUCK OFF

squish: i just got here but im going to call seungkwan hyung myself to make u guys talk if i have to

chab: NO

chab: i still dont get how u guys r friends

squish: what is that supposed to mean

chab: seungkwan hyung is an angel

chab: ure a demon

mork: DSGKSDHGKLSDHFLKGHSDLFK

mork: didnt u use to say the opposite

chab: i didnt know wooyoung that well back then

squish: .

squish: just texted seungkwan hyung <3

chab: FUCK

yeosing: ur ass had it coming

mork: wait wooyoung did u rly

squish: no but im abt to

yeosing: do it i dare u

chab: NO DONT

squish: appeal to me

chab: i lvoe u

squish: hm

squish: not convinced

chab: COME ONDJGHSLDK

squish: actually u know what

**_squish added Boo Seungkwan to 'shooters for mark lee'._ **

chab: WOOYOUNGSDJFGHLKSJD WHY

Boo Seungkwan: omg hi

Boo Seungkwan: channie why is ur dn chab

chab: it's yeonjun's fault

sk8er kid: wtf did u just say abt me u lil bitch

mork: WHERE TF DID U COME FROMKJFS

sk8er kid: i literally Just opened the chat and i see chan blaming me for something im sure i didnt do

yeosing: he was talking abt his dn

sk8er kid: oh in that case yeah it was me

Boo Seungkwan: why chab

sk8er kid: MY FINGER SLIPPED OKAY

sk8er kid: WAIT SEUNGKWAN HYUNG ?

Boo Seungkwan: the one and only uwu

chab: i hate u

sk8er kid: why r u in this chat

Boo Seungkwan: idk wooyoungie added me

squish: OH YEAH

squish: i would add vernon-ssi too but i dont have his number so

Boo Seungkwan: he's literally reading this convo over my shoulder

Boo Seungkwan: why tho

chab: wooyoung i hate u so much i hope u know that

chab: also hi vernonnie hyung <33

yeosing: gross

squish: aw thanks babe <3

Boo Seungkwan: i can't believe it hasn't even been a whole week and chan is already cheating on us....

chab: SHUT UPFGJSDLKFD

squish: speaking of dating r u guys bfs yet or not bc chan is stupid

Boo Seungkwan: i mean

Boo Seungkwan: we've said the l word isn't that a given

yeosing: l word SGHLKDJ

chab: oh

chab: okay

squish: THATS IT?

sk8er kid: well that was anticlimatic

chab: HOW DID U WANT ME TO REACT

squish: IDK NOT LIKE THAT

chab: WELL FUCK U

chab: hyung where r u guys @

Boo Seungkwan: we're at the cafe right across the science building

chab: okie im coming over to u guys

Boo Seungkwan: okay!!!!

Boo Seungkwan: vern says hurry up also do u want anything

chab: no thank u <3 b there in like 5 love u

Boo Seungkwan: love u too babie mwah

Boo Seungkwan: bye yall ~

**_Boo Seungkwan left 'shooters for mark lee'._ **

yeosing: that was rhe cutest shit ive ever seen im crying

cosmo: idk what i just walked in on but it was pure af

sk8er kid: has anyone seen san

sk8er kid: i lend him my headphones and i want them back pls

squish: uhh i think he's with mingi rn

cosmo: oh worm

cosmo: so that's where he disappeared off to

sanshine: i regret to inform you yeonjun-ssi that i cannot return your headphones

sk8er kid: WHY

sanshine: bc i dont want to

sk8er kid: .

sk8er kid: i dont deserve this SLANDER

yeosing: yeah u do

sk8er kid: FUCK U

sk8er kid: san where r u guys

sanshine: im not giving them back to u

sk8er kid: im not asking for that

sanshine: why then

sk8er kid: i just want to kick ur ass

sanshine: . well ure never gonna find us

wanda:

wanda: hi

sk8er kid: thanks min

sanshine: MINGI U FOOL

wanda: TF DID I DO ??????

sk8er kid: oh hey u guys r like five mins away lol

sanshine: FUCK GOODBYE WORLDKJDFS

squish: F

squish: also mingi u look v soft in that selca i love it

cosmo: my baby <3__<3

yeosing: gross

yeosing: anyways mingi can i platonically hold ur hand pls

wanda: KJDSHKDSFKS

wanda: yes u can uwu

squish: damn yunho u seeing this shit?

wanda: hey i have two hands u know

yeosing: wait where's that one meme

yeosing: pls tell me someone knows what im talking abt

cosmo: 

yeosing: U EVEN EDITED ITKDSJFGHLSDKFHGSDKFHD

wanda: YUNHODSJKFGLSDKGHSLDK

squish: i love this

cosmo: uwu

mork: what did i come back to

squish: u dont wanna know

squish: also did yeonjun end up killing san or

wanda: no unfortunately

wanda: we're sat under the tree in the middle of campus

wanda: san fell asleep on yeonjun's lap im so :(

squish: :((

squish: he has been working on this research paper for like a week now poor baby must be tired

yeosing: yeah he was over at my dorm (bc his laptop is still broken smh) til like 3 am last night

yeosing: i had to kick him out bc i was afraid that jongho would kick his ass or sum

cosmo: why does san borrow things from everyone

cosmo: first yeonjun's headphones, now yeosang's laptop

squish: he has my heart too unu

yeosing: that was the cheesiest thing ive ever read get out of my face

squish: PLSJDFHLD

mork: i thought it was cute :(

wanda: ofc u did u sap

mork: HEY

chab: ew gay

squish: did u come online just to be homophobic towards me

chab: yes

chab: im gonna go bother my bfs now bye

squish: the nerve of that kid...

wanda: arent u the baby of this group

squish: no shut ur mouth

mork: GAYS

mork: *GUYS

mork: same thing whatever

mork: eight is being released today how we feelin

squish: FUCK I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABT THAT

cosmo: AAAAAAAAAAA I CANT WAIT

cosmo: i saw the 'feat. & prod. by SUGA of BTS' and the serotonin went thru the roof !

squish: RT!!!!!!!!!!

wanda: can't wait for our lords and saviour lee jieun and min yoongi to save the music industry once again

sk8er kid: YESSSS

sk8er kid: also hi

yeosing: iu the loml <333

sk8er kid: i love iu she's the reason im bi

wanda: pan but same

yeosing: pan gang

yeosing: u ever just <girls3

squish: i cant relate but i agree

squish: speaking of bts im making a debate

mork: do it

squish: best bts title track go

sk8er kid: OH MAN

sk8er kid: uhhhhhhh run

squish: i knew it

mork: DASI RUN RUN RUN

mork: it's not a title track but black swan

mork: otherwise no more dream

sk8er kid: it def should've been a title track tbh

cosmo: spring day T__T

squish: mine is either bwl or fake love

yeosing: fake love

yeosing: no thoughts head empty just mullet taehyung

squish: ure so fucking valid

wanda: i cant believe none of u have said i need u

mork: OH MY GOD YES

chab: what r we talking abt

cosmo: did you stop bothering your boyfriends

mork: best bts title track

chab: yeah bc they had class :(

chab: also it's i need u and no i will not hear any objections

wanda: chan ur taste *chef's kiss*

chab: it's immaculate i know

sk8er kid: do u even know what that means

chab: fuck u

sk8er kid: also i woke up san bc we need to leave cause it's cloudy af and i dont want to get fuckin drenched

sk8er kid: and mingi asked him right away what his fav bts title track is and he looked so fucking confused sldgshdfghlsk

cosmo: SFJGHSLDKGSLK i don't blame him

yeosing: what was his answer tho

sk8er kid: blood sweat & tears

sk8er kid: and on

squish: I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT BST

chab: FUCK.

chab: can i change my answer

mork: no

squish: i made the debate u dont get to decide

mork: im older than u so i can

squish: STOP BULLYING ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeosing: keep bullying him

squish: it rly be ur own huh

yeosing: what

squish: what

cosmo: UHH IT JUST STARTED POURING OUTSIDE ??????

cosmo: MINGI YEONJUN SAN ARE YOU GUYS OKAY

mork: HOLYSHIT DID U GUYS HEAR THAT THUNDER

squish: YES IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME

wanda: we just BARELY made it

chab: r yall still dry

wanda: mostly yes thank god

cosmo: ok good

sanshine: my shoes got ruined tho :(

squish: awe :(

sk8er kid: well if SOMEONE were watching where they where going then that wouldn't have happened would it

sanshine: BITCH URE THE ONE WHO WAS PULLING ME ???

yeosing: ooo drama

chab: DFHLKDSHGSDKHGLSD

chab: ofc u would say that

yeosing: what can i say

mork: EOTTEOKE MALHAEE

squish: EOTTEOKE MALHAE

squish: omg our minds

mork: omg <3

sk8er kid: ha gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the weird ending i rly couldnt come up w anything funny sldjglsk also yes i did make that edit myself
> 
> did i kinda self project onto san? mayhaps
> 
> i think i have asked this before idr but what r yall fav bts title tracks??
> 
> goodnight <33
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)  
> [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/yoonseoks)


	25. woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sk8er kid: all men do is lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEKS ive been drowing in schoolwork (my finals r in 4 weeks hahahahelp) and also stan/kpop twt has been a hellhole these past few weeks so
> 
> i know yeonjun's hair is confirmed blonde/yellow bc of the cb (which SLAPS ! txt 4th gen leaders !) and i will get beaten up for this but i personally dont rly like the colour so pretend it's brown in this (or blonde do whatever u want lol)
> 
> u know i was thinking abt it and i realised that like. none of these chapters take place during like weekends or anything so. have this i guess
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yeosing / yeo-yeo  
> san - sanshine / sannie <3  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish / wooold / wooyoungie <3

sanshine: has anyone seen yeonjun

sanshine: they said they were going to nap n that was 5 hrs ago im gettign increasingly worried

chab: who tf naps for five hours

wanda: yeah thats just called sleeping

yeosing: nah if its during the day its not sleeping its napping

chab: what do u think napping is then

mork: um as an insomniac i beg to differ

mork: once i slept at 10 am and woke up 12 hours later do u call that napping

yeosing: . well

chab: hey mark Uh r u okay

mork: nope :)

mork: that was during high school btw it's not that bad now

yeosing: bc thats very comforting to know

mork: thanks

mork: also san we're at woo's dorm

sanshine: who's we

mork: me wooyoung yunho yeonjun n hongjoong hyung

wanda: uve become familiar w them i see

mork: we share a class it's cool

yeosing: so yeonjunnie's alive then

sanshine: oh yeah i forgot abt that

yeosing: ure. literally the one who asked at first ?????

sanshine: anyways mark what r u guys doing

mork: yall know the polished man campaign

chab: nope

wanda: oh the thing hongjoong hyung does

sanshine: what

mork: yea basically it's a campaign where u paint ur pinky as a sign of support for child abuse victims

sanshine: OH YEAH

sanshine: wait u guys r painting ur nails and u didnt tell me :((((

sk8er kid: i didnt know we were doing it either i just woke up in a dorm that's not my own smelling nail polish

sk8er kid: day6's new album is playing rn tho so im not complaining

yeosing: like u SHOULD

mork: all of the songs r so fucking goooooooood how do they DO that

yeosing: day6 cannot make a single bad song wdym

mork: ok yeah ure right

wanda: zombie soty tbou: the demon aoty

chab: I HAVENT LISTENED TO THE ALBUM YET SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

mork: WHAT

mork: IT'S BEEN LIKE A WEEK

sk8er kid: HOW

chab: IVE BEEN BUSY FUCK U

sanshine: ........ ive only listened to zombie.............................

yeosing: SAN

mork: HOW COULD U

sanshine: I HAVENT HAD TIME OKAY

squish: he's lying ur honour he's been doing nothing all day

sanshine: WOOYOUNGDJSGHLKSJ

cosmo: **[picture_23052020.jpeg]**

cosmo: guys look what hongjoong hyung did for me !!!!

cosmo: oh what's happening

yeosing: ure so precious im going to cry

wanda: hi baby

cosmo: hi uwu

squish: gay

squish: DAECHWITA JUST CAME ON LET'S GOOOOOOOOO

chab: min yoongi with a black undercut send tweet

sanshine: GOD he looks so hot with that haircut

wanda: say it louder for the ppl in the BACK

wanda: yoongi could murder me with that sword and i'd thank him

mork: RT

sanshine: did u guys notice jinkook in the mvlsdfjghsld

cosmo: YESDJGHLSDKJG I LOVE THEM

mork: ICONIC

chab: WHAT WHERE

sanshine: ill send it to u on twt hang on

sk8er kid: i still cant believe he did THAT he was like 'oh dont expect anything' that BITCH

sk8er kid: all men do is lie

mork: he truly is so sick for lying to us like that

yeosing: i love how u guys r in the same room but ure still texting

sk8er kid: u would do the same stfu

sanshine: anyways sorry to ruin ur fun guys but i have to kidnap wooyoung from u

squish: bitch did i ask

sanshine: no

sanshine: that's why im kidnapping u

sk8er kid: k

squish: U DIDNT EVEN FIGHT FOR ME?????

sk8er kid: why would i

squish: .

cosmo: he's sulking

sk8er kid: it's not even proper sulking it's pathetic

sk8er kid: san come get ur mans smh

wanda: guys which ver of the demon should i order

yeosing: i got midnight im so EXCITED

chab: mingi get both

wanda: im broke

chab: okay fair

chab: uhhhhhhh midday

wanda: okay so midnight got it

chab: THE

mork: daechwita is still playing and wooyoung is still sulking but bopping his head to the beat im laughingdlkjfghslf

yeosing: what a dork

squish: fuck u

squish: okay hongjoon hyung got tired of us and kicked us out how great

chab: they kicked u out of ur own dorm?

squish: yeah they do that sometimes

sanshine: why am i coming over there then

sk8er kid: where even r u u said u would come kidnap wooyoung like ten minutes ago

sanshine: it's been 5 but ok

cosmo: do you guys want to go get bubble tea

sk8er kid: YES PLEASE

sk8er kid: thought u'd never ask <3

mork: im in

wanda: im coming with

cosmo: chan, yeo ??

chab: nah im good thanks

yeosing: no thank u uwu

mork: SDLKJHGSLDKGHSLDKFJGHLKSDFHGLKSDHLS

yeosing: what

mork: SAN JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND GRABBED WOOYOUNG AND LIFTED HIM ON HIS SHOULDERLKJDGS

squish: HELP?????????????

chab: damn san buff king

sk8er kid: anyways lets roll gays boba is waiting for me

squish: i cant believe u guys r getting bbt while im getting KIDNAPPED

sk8er kid: yall hear sumn?

* * *

wooold: sangiee

wooold: yeooooooooooo

wooold: i know ure reading these u pleb answer me

yeo-yeo: wh

yeo-yeo: what did u just call me

wooold: nothing

wooold: hey u doing anything rn ??

yeo-yeo: i feel like even if i say yes i wouldnt get out of whatever ure trying to invite me to so

wooold: u guessed it!

wooold: u wanna come to dinner w san and i

yeo-yeo: is that why he kidnapped u

wooold: yes he's stupid

yeo-yeo: alright then

wooold: GREAT

wooold: dress fancy uwu

wooold: okay not completely fancy but dont show up in like a hoodie

wooold: or do, u look good anyway hehe

yeo-yeo: oh

yeo-yeo: thanks

yeo-yeo: um

wooold: u okay ?

yeo-yeo: yeah uhh

yeo-yeo: can i ask u something

wooold: of course

yeo-yeo: is this a date?

* * *

  
  
wooyoungie <3: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

wooyoungie <3: CODE RED CODE RED

sannie <3: what

sannie <3: tf is code red

wooyoungie <3: i

wooyoungie <3: may or may not have invited sangie to come with us

sannie <3: okay?

wooyoungie <3: and then they said this

wooyoungie <3: **[screenshot_23052020.jpeg]**

sannie <3: oh shit

sannie <3: oh Shit

sannie <3: what did u respond with

wooyoungie <3: i didnt hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's why i texted u im panicking

sannie <3: well say yes??

wooyoungie <3: just like that?????? r u CRAZY

sannie <3: ??? yes ??

sannie <3: this has been our intention this whole time, no?

sannie <3: we're not exactly subtle, let's be honest

sannie <3: im not surprised if they have figured it out already

sannie <3: sangie is pretty smart

wooyoungie <3: yeah but what if they freak out ????? or they think this is weird ????

wooyoungie <3: what if they just want to be friends and nothing more

sannie <3: wooyoung

wooyoungie <3: i rly dont want to fuck up our friendship over some stupid feelings san

sannie <3: baby listen to me

sannie <3: this is yeosang we're talking about

sannie <3: theyre like the most understanding and accepting person i have ever met

sannie <3: they wouldnt just freak out or push us away if they found out

sannie <3: thats not them, woo

wooyoungie <3: i know trust me i /know/ but

wooyoungie <3: fuck its so so scary

wooyoungie <3: how the fuck did chan do this his was much easier

sannie <3: u cant compare chan's relationship to ours

sannie <3: u cant rly compare any relationship/whatever to another

sannie <3: cause they're all so different u know

sannie <3: like yeah chan and his hyungs got together rly smoothly (?i guess) but they had been pining for each other for months, maybe even years and rhey were all oblivious

sannie <3: we only started liking each other or at least ~officially~ since like last year at earliest

sannie <3: yeah maybe this all started happening from when we first met but it needed time to build up and become into what it is now

sannie <3: which explains why it's a bit harder for us

sannie <3: bc we've been viewing this whole thing as platonic but it suddenly isnt

sannie <3: but we can get through it either way

wooyoungie <3: ok psychology major

sannie <3: thats rly all u have to say all of that

wooyoungie <3: yes fuck u

wooyoungie <3: but. it did help

wooyoungie <3: a lot

sannie <3: good

sannie <3: now go respond to sangie

sannie <3: and start getting ready so we can all grab dinner yeah?

wooyoungie <3: yeah

wooyoungie <3: thank u ilu

wooyoungie <3: wait not. not as in like the L Word but like

wooyoungie <3: it's still early WAIT

sannie <3: I GOT IT U FUCKIN DUMMIE NOW GO FFS

* * *

  
  
wooold: um

wooold: what would u do if i said yes

yeo-yeo: oh

yeo-yeo: well

yeo-yeo: i'd make sure to look good then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petition for san to paint his nails next cb. or like rn PLEASE
> 
> sorry this isn't that long!! hopefully the next chapters r more lengthy but even i dont know when im gonna update nextdlkjfghsl im sorry :((
> 
> also if yall r confused abt the title,,, u'll get it later :)
> 
> bye i love yall stay safe <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)


	26. san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sk8er kid: i hate wooyoung
> 
> cosmo: what did he do
> 
> sk8er kid: exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BE GAY DO CRIMES ACAB
> 
> HI everyone i know i said i wasnt sure when i was gonna update next (my finals r in ten days im looOoOsing it) but. i realised that i had this chapter mostly done so i decided to finish it and there u have it! side note i do have some pride chapters prewritten but they will be posted much later since we're behind on plot so. dont be surprised if u see a pride themed chapter mid july lol
> 
> also! to clear up any confusion! u may have noticed that my username now doesnt have the 'dreamieswithluv' and that all my previous replies to comments have a diff username, pfp, etc. that's bc i decided to use my username as my default pseud bc i thought the combination of both my pseud and username was too long lol nothing has changed !!!!!!! all my works r still there but they're under maxsinterlude now :D (btw if ure wondering it's a mashup of suga's interlude (the song) + my name hehe)
> 
> enough talking ENJOY!
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - cosmo  
> yeosang - yooosang / heHET! yeosang  
> san - sannie <3  
> mark - mork / markie poo / canada boy  
> mingi - wanda  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid / satan / junjun  
> wooyoung - woowoo / wooyoungie <3

markie poo: hey did u get chan's email???

markie poo: abt the lyrics

markie poo: yeoooooooooosang do u copy

yooosang: yes sorry hi

yooosang: i just saw it

markie poo: it's cool dw

markie poo: r u free tonight to maybe go over them ??

yooosang: i cant im sorry :(

yooosang: i uh have something to do

markie poo: sounds very sus

yooosang: jghlsd it's nothing rly

yooosang: im just going out

markie poo: ah i see

markie poo: have fun then!!!! text me whenever ure free

yooosang: thank u i will !! <3

* * *

canada boy: i smell something fishy

satan: what

canada boy: i was just talking w/ yeo and i asked them if they could go over the lyrics

canada boy: and they said that they couldnt

satan: okay?

canada boy: arent u gonna ask why

satan: well do u know

canada boy: yes smartass

canada boy: they said they were going out

canada boy: but they were kinda ? weird abt it ?

canada boy: if u know what i mean

satan: hmmmm

canada boy: did by chance woosan tell u sumn abt a date

satan: ye san told us when he came to pick up wooyoung

satan: wait .

satan: WAIT

satan: r u suggesting what i think ure suggesting

canada boy: mayhaps......

satan: ohmy god

satan: holy shit r woosansang going on a date

canada boy: maybe ????????????????????????

satan: dude DUDE

satan: IS THIS FINALLY HAPPENING

canada boy: I MEAN IDK IM JUST THROWING THAT POSSIBILITY OUT THERE

canada boy: wait r any of them even like poly

satan: yeosang is

satan: idk abt woosan

satan: but they havent rly been closed off w their relationship have they

canada boy: mmm ure right

satan: and san himself doesnt have any labels on his sexuality nor gender

satan: thats just always been him

canada boy: intewesting

canada boy: i guess we'll have to wait and see then

satan: yeah mhm

canada boy: i know what ure thinking and im telling u dont

satan: u cant stop me muehehehe

canada boy: YEONJUN NO

* * *

junjun: hey have fun on ur date

woowoo: thanks loser

junjun: the

junjun: i try to be nice to u ONCE and u call me a loser

woowoo: im just stating facts babey

junjun: . fuck u

junjun: also tell yeosang to check their email when they're able to ~

woowoo: ?? u can tell them urself ?

junjun: but ure gonna see them irl?

woowoo: ??????

junjun: arent u. going on a date

woowoo: yeah ? with san ?

junjun: oh

junjun: right yeah

junjun: uhhhhhh i gtg have fun use protection

woowoo: thanks ?

* * *

satan: ?????????????????????????????????

canada boy: i told u not to meddle u dumbass

satan: **[screenshot_23052020.jpeg]**

canada boy: WHAT

canada boy: then who is yeosang going out with

satan: man idk ????????

satan: wait

satan: what if theyre fucking with us

canada boy: .

canada boy: actually now that u say that i wouldnt be surprised if they did

satan: those motherfuckers

satan: why would they lie to us tho

canada boy: hey maybe theyre not ready

canada boy: all this could be new to them they could be overwhelmed rn

satan: or they just hate us and want to see us suffer

canada boy: . that too

* * *

wooyoungie <3: yeonjun just texted me abt our date

wooyoungie <3: idk how tf they found out but they were implying that we (me n u) were going out w yeosang

wooyoungie <3: i acted like i had no idea what they were talking abt uwu

sannie <3: i have never been more proud of you

* * *

sk8er kid: i hate wooyoung

cosmo: what did he do

sk8er kid: exist

wanda: he's not even here to defend his honor how could u do him like that

sk8er kid: fuck them gays

mork: the homophobia...

mork: anyways go like my post on ig horres i want attention

cosmo: oh mood

cosmo: also mark i love your glasses

mork: thanks im blind

wanda: DKSFJGKJDGHKJS

chab: blind gang <3

chab: also speaking of ig posts uhhhhhhh

sk8er kid: BITCH I JUST SAW IT

sk8er kid: YALL R JUST SOME FUNKY LIL DANCING DUDES HUH

chab: KSJDJDDFJFHSKDSJFS

cosmo: WAIT WHAT

sk8er kid: chan posted a new danceology

wanda: im sorry a what

chab: theyre dance covers or whatever

chab: dont ask abt the name

sk8er kid: yeah yeah anyways chan and vernon hyung were dancing to toosie slide and it was SICK

cosmo: damn. chan is so cool

sk8er kid: i know RIGHT

chab: im not cool in any way whatsoever but go off

cosmo: I Beg To Differ

wanda: can't believe they invented couple goals wow

wanda: wait did i tell yall abt how last night i had a dream where we were idols

cosmo: OH YEAHDSJ

mork: SJDGHLKS WHAT

sk8er kid: OH SHIT RLY

wanda: YEAHLSJGF

wanda: yeonjun u were in a five person group and u guys were like crazy talented

wanda: winning awards left and right

sk8er kid: FJGHSDLGHSDJKGHSLDFH

sk8er kid: well what can i say *nail painting emoji*

chab: why. did u type it out

chab: anyways what abt me

wanda: ur group was like

wanda: 13 ppl

wanda: but u were called another number ?? other than 13 ?????????

wanda: u were super cool tho, everyone called u 'kings of sychronization' or sumn like that

chab: WHATSKLJFGHSDKLFHGLSD

mork: that's a mouthful

chan: WHY 13 THATS SO MANY

wanda: mark was in a fuckin 18 member group

wanda: wait was it 18 or 21 i dont remember

wanda: no wait u were in TWO different groups

sk8er kid: WHAT THE FUCKSDKFHGSDFGKSDF

mork: .

mork: Why

chab: okay damn i take it back

wanda: the rest of us were in a group together

mork: WELL ISNT THAT CONVENIENT

cosmo: uwu

wanda: HEY it's not my fault my brain made it like that

sk8er kid: damn imagine if that actually happened

chab: that'd be crazy

cosmo: it rly would be

* * *

woowoo: hey remember how i told u i was going on a date w just san

woowoo: [tyler the creator voice] well that was a fuckin lie

junjun: oh woww i had no idea

woowoo: BITCH HOW DID U KNOW

junjun: none of ur business

junjun: most importantly WHY DID U LIE TO ME

woowoo: none of ur business

junjun: FUCK U

junjun: SO HOW DID IT GO????

woowoo: r u not gonna ask who else was w us

junjun: u rly think i will

woowoo: . okay

woowoo: so uhhhhhh

woowoo: we went to that one place downtown u know which one

woowoo: the one w the Fancy interior

junjun: YEAH YEAH

junjun: oh damn u went there?

junjun: so it was a Date date

woowoo: shut up

woowoo: san heard that it had rly good korean bbq so ofc he had to try it

junjun: of course

woowoo: anyways it didnt really like. felt like an actual date

woowoo: it was mostly just us fooling around

woowoo: u know like any other day

woowoo: but u could tell all of us were aware that it was . a date

woowoo: it wasnt awkward or anything tho

woowoo: ok imma be gay real quick so brace urself

junjun: oh boy

woowoo: yeosang was wearing a fucking LEATHER JACKET they looked so good i shed tears

junjun: WAIT /THAT/ LEATHER JACKET??

woowoo: YEAH

junjun: oh SHIT

woowoo: /YEAH/

woowoo: when we picked them up i nearly died right then and there

junjun: i dont blame u tbh

woowoo: they were also wearing these dangly earings and those boots w the small heel so they can feel taller than they actually r

woowoo: like ok model

junjun: DKFKFDSKGSKDFGS

junjun: didnt u get them for their bday

woowoo: yes 

woowoo: anyways back to my gay ranting

woowoo: san looked just as starstuck as i (probably) did

woowoo: he just stared at yeosang for like a full minute i thought that he was going to combust

junjun: as if u werent

woowoo: did i ask? no

woowoo: anw we got dessert and san fed sangie even tho they were rly resistant

junjun: wait lemme guess did san pout to convince them

woowoo: . yeah

junjun: not surprised

woowoo: u shouldve seen them junnie their cheeks were sooo red

woowoo: it was literally the cutest sight my heart just ate that up

woowoo: i like them both so much it physically hurts

junjun: aw :(

woowoo: also um

woowoo: i may or may not held yeo's hand as we were walking back........

junjun: BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!

junjun: BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

junjun: U DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

woowoo: KSJDFSKDJKDJDKFJ CALM DOWN IT'S LITERALLY JUST. HOLDING HANDS

junjun: YEAH BUT NOT JUST ANY HANDS!!!!!!!!!

junjun: was ur other hand holding san's

woowoo: no he was also holding yeosang's

junjun: DKJDJDKSJFKFDJFKSJFHKSGHKGHSKJHGSKSGHKSKFGHFKJHD

junjun: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

junjun: pls tell u kissed them goodnight or sumn like in the movies

woowoo: no :/

woowoo: i did give them a kiss on the cheek tho

junjun: a loss for woosansang nation

junjun: WAI TWHAT

junjun: I TAKE IT BACK HOLY SHIT A WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

junjun: HOW DID THEY REACT

woowoo: their whole face flushed and they were like o_o

woowoo: like what face was literally them

woowoo: san was like :0

woowoo: and i was like uwu

junjun: u know u couldve described it u didnt have use emoticons

woowoo: no

woowoo: but that's basically it

woowoo: nothing. major happened

woowoo: just a couple of pals on a date

junjun: i dont get how ure not freaking out

junjun: like i am and i wasnt even included

woowoo: well i am

woowoo: but. i dont wanna get my hopes up for anything u know

woowoo: yes this was a date but that doesnt necessarily mean anything

junjun: i mean

junjun: id try to argue but u wouldnt listen to me so

junjun: im glad yall had fun at least

woowoo: thank u :( <3

* * *

wooyoungie <3: that was so much fun :(

sannie <3: bitch it's been like an hour why r u texting me now

wooyoungie <3: shut up

wooyoungie <3: i still cant believe they didnt like freak out or anything

wooyoungie <3: bc of u know

sannie <3: yeah

sannie <3: i rly want them to be our boyfriend :(

wooyoungie <3: me too :((

sannie <3: im rly glad this is all going well

sannie <3: u know even if they dont like us back which is completely fine! at least we know for sure that they're okay w us being a couple and they're still our best friend

wooyoungie <3: ure right

wooyoungie <3: i cant imagine not having them as a friend

sannie <3: me neither

* * *

heHET! yeosang: hey um

heHET! yeosang: can we talk?  
  


* * *

wooyoungie <3: oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we fucking talk about. how i wrote about yeonjun n the rest painting their nails in the previous chapter. and then in the fuckin puma mv txt had BLACK NAILS ???????????????????????????? i literally screamed i am not kidding
> 
> also i can't believe yall bastards figured out the title thing already. okay yeah it wasnt that hard but still. bastards
> 
> pls check out [the blm movement carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co) and sign as many petitions as u can and donate as much as u can!!! if u cant but u want to contribute u can watch [this video](youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM) which is full of ads the proceeds of which go to bail funds and such!! and pls never stop fighting and speaking up and using ur voice! stay safe ilyall <3


	27. sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's been a hurricane in san's heart that has been building up for weeks, maybe months now. a hurricane that he thought it got under control a while ago but would still go wild whenever he was around yeosang and wooyoung. a hurricane that ruthlessly pushed and pulled his feelings around and caused him to question himself and everything around him and made his head dizzy.
> 
> he feels the low rumble of the hurricane in his ribs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! im so sorry i dipped for like 3 months i got so stuck on this chapter and my depression just made everything worse AH
> 
> so much stuff has happened! i graduated! im a uni student now! my classes start on the 21st! we're probably gonna go on lockdown again! comebacks!!!!!! stan twt in mf flames! anw hope yall have been well and healthy i missed u
> 
> thank u sm for 6k hits!!!! wtf!!!!!!!!
> 
> also im surprised none of yall said anything abt mark's texts to yeosang last chapter lmao.......
> 
> anyways sorry for the long wait again enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

*american voice* S A N: what's up sangie?

heHET! yeosang: can i ask u guys something

w o o Y O U N G: yeah of course!!

heHET! yeosang: this was a date right

heHET! yeosang: like the three of us going out

w o o Y O U N G: u already asked me that

w o o Y O U N G: i said yes, remember?

heHET! yeosang: yeah but i want to hear that from the both of you

*american voice* S A N: i mean 

*american voice* S A N: if you want it to be a date yeo then it can be

heHET! yeosang: it doesn't matter what i think i care whether if /you/ guys want it to be one

w o o Y O U N G: um

heHET! yeosang: god dammit i cant be serious with these stupid dns

heHET! yeosang: can i ask another question

heHET! yeosang: those were all dates weren't they

w o o Y O U N G: what?

heHET! yeosang: everytime you invited me whenever you two would hang out

heHET! yeosang: everytime you would go out for food or go shopping or just stay at the dorms and nap

heHET! yeosang: you always invited me

heHET! yeosang: you always made me feel welcome and never excluded me in anything even though you didn't have to

heHET! yeosang: always flirted with me

heHET! yeosang: always made me feel like im. apart of it

heHET! yeosang: your relationship

heHET! yeosang: and maybe im overthinking things and taking this the wrong way but

heHET! yeosang: i think you guys like me

heHET! yeosang: and

heHET! yeosang: and um

heHET! yeosang: i think i like you too

heHET! yeosang: the both of you

w o o Y O U N G: oh

*american voice* S A N: oh my god

heHET! yeosang: so... ?

*american voice* S A N: listen i would love to explain evrthing and make it all very dramatic

*american voice* S A N: but i think it would be better to talk about thsi in person than over text

w o o Y O U N G: i agreeim shakign too hard to type properly rn

*american voice* S A N: um me too

heHET! yeosang: you guys can come to mine

heHET! yeosang: jongho is out rn

w o o Y O U N G: okay

*american voice* S A N: we're comign then

*american voice* S A N: u stay there sangie, okay?

heHET! yeosang: yes

heHET! yeosang: yes ill be waiting

* * *

san reads over that last text three times before it finally registers in his head and he sits up straight in his bed, his heart beating fast. this is happening. this is _actually_ happening, oh god.

seonghwa looks at him weirdly from behind his laptop screen across the room. "you okay?" he asks, lowering the screen a bit.

san doesn't answer and gets up quickly, walking over to his part of the closet. would it be weird if he changed clothes? were pyjamas too inappropriate for the situation?

the situation. aka him and wooyoung going to yeosang's dorm to talk because they just fucking confessed their feelings to each other. what the _fuck_.

"okay, you've been staring at the closet for like two minutes now, i'm starting to get a bit concerned here," seonghwa's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he blinks, the closet door coming back into focus.

he turns to look at the other, laptop placed on the side now, a worried look on his face. "what time is it?" san asks.

"12:31 am, why?"

"fuck," he mutters. "i need to leave. wooyoung must be getting so anxious now, fuck-"

"san, seriously, what's wrong?" seonghwa gets up from the bed and places his hands on san's shoulders, looking at him straight in the eyes. "are you sure you're not still drunk or something?"

san laughs nervously. "no, hyung, i'm okay, i just-" he pauses, trying to get the words in his mind in order. "something really important is about to happen, i hope, and i'm kinda freaking out right now?"

seonghwa raises an eyebrow. "important?"

there's a knock on the door just as san opens his mouth and wave of nervousness rushes through him. he opens the door swiftly and there is wooyoung, still dressed in his pyjamas like he just got out of bed. san's legs feel like jelly but his heart is overfilled with fondness.

"hey." wooyoung breathes out and his voice shakes a bit, clearly nervous as well. "i know you probably were going to come by but you were taking too long and i started getting nervous and-"

"no, no, it's okay," san says, taking one of wooyoung's hands out of reflex. "let's go, yeah?"

wooyoung nods and san looks back at seonghwa, who looks even more confused and now curious, but san just waves his hand - _'i'll tell you later, don't worry about it'_ \- before the two boys walk out, san shutting the door behind him. they make their way towards yeosang and jongho's dorm with slightly faster steps than usual, but neither say anything about it. about halfway from their destination san feels wooyoung's hand reach for his and he grasps it tightly. san squeezes back, trying to somehow comfort the other - or himself. san thinks it's probably both.

san steals a glance at wooyoung, taking in all the small details he missed when the other arrived before due to his nerves. he takes in wooyoung's hair which is completely ruffled, probably because of him running his hands through it multiple times - something he tends to do whenever he got nervous. he takes in wooyoung's bare face, beautiful and shiny under the lights of the corridor, the small patch of acne on his left cheek that he always complained about yet san remembers how his face lit up when the doctor told him it was a result of the hormones he was taking ( _"it's like i'm a twelve year old boy going through puberty. it's gross, mostly, but lowkey kind of awesome."_ ) he takes in the gorgeous boy next to him and he wonders what he must had done in his past life for him to deserve to know such a human being.

he is brought back to reality however when wooyoung suddenly stops and he realises that they're finally in front of yeosang's dorm. his legs feel like jelly again and he gulps loudly, making wooyoung look at him.

"hey," he says softly, giving san's hand a squeeze. "it's gonna be okay. we're all gonna be okay." he reassures, althought his voice is shaking. san doesn't comment on it.

instead he nods and wooyoung knocks on the door. the couple of seconds that they wait for yeosang to open the door feel like hours but when it happens there's a naseous feeling in san's stomach and he tightens his hold on wooyoung's hand. yeosang stands behind the half open door, still dressed in the clothes they were wearing previously and san's heart feels weird. he thinks about yeosang sitting in their dorm right after they've dropped them off holding their hands and kissing their cheeks and just thinking the whole night over and their whole friendship over and being alone during all of it. san doesn't like that thought.

"hi." san manages to say after a couple seconds of them just staring at each other, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"don't just stand there, come in." yeosang opens the door a bit wider and the tension dissipates and san's heart calms down a bit. they shuffle in and san thinks about whether they should sit on yeosang's or jongho's bed before yeosang themselves sit on the latter's well-made bed. wooyoung sits and drags san down with him since they're still holding hands, flushing a bit when he realises that.

if the tension dissipated before than it became even more thicker now. yeosang looks down at the carpet not saying anything, none of them initiating conversation and san starts to get restless. he glances briefly at wooyoung, finding him chewing on his lip nervously, looking at yeosang and then at the bed and then back at yeosang, his eyes always travelling back and forth.

san decides to bite the bullet and opens his mouth to say something before yeosang looks up again and his mouth clamps shut. wooyoung's hand squeezes his for a split second.

"so um," yeosang says. "was i wrong? about the things i said?"

san's mind goes blank for a second before it all comes rushing back. "which part of it? the part about the dates? the part where you said you liked us? the part where you said we like you?" he rambles on, a sudden feeling of confidence overcoming him and he decides _fuck it_ , anxiety be damned. "because you definitely weren't wrong about that."

yeosang looks at san with an almost hopeful look in their eyes. "really?"

"really." san manages to say even though he can feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. wooyoung hasn't said a word and san wants to check on him but he can't tear his gaze away from yeosang's face. "i mean, i can only speak for myself but... i really like you, yeosang. i've liked you for a while now and it has been driving me crazy." he wants to say more, wants to spill all the feelings he had been holding in but his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth.

"oh."

it's silent again, the air so tense it's suffocating until wooyoung suddenly sighs heavily. "god, why is this so awkward? we're never this awkward." he says and san is taken aback for a moment. "look, yeosang. i have no idea how long it's been, when it started, but all i know for sure, is that i like you. 100% sure. whenever i look at you i get the same tingly feelings that i get whenever i look at san. i want to kiss both of you very, very badly a-and-" wooyoung stutters and san looks over to him to find him looking down at his hands, teared up. he moves out of instinct to caress his cheeks but wooyoung gently pushes him away saying, "no, fuck off, i'm not gonna cry. who the fuck cries when they confess? that's for weak people."

that gets a startled laugh out of san and he thinks he faintly hears the sweet laughter of yeosang, making his heart do weird things again. "anyways," wooyoung continues and looks up at yeosang, whose smile falters at the sudden attention. "my point is, i want to be with you, and san. at the same time. you know." he tries to say seriously but his cheeks betray him as he flushes warm red.

yeosang seems at a loss for words. the room goes dead silent and san suddenly realises how hard his heart is pounding and hopes the others can't hear it. or maybe he does.

wooyoung shifts uncomfortably under yeosang's gaze and that seems to snap them out, as they finally open their mouth and start talking. "um, well- i- i don't know where to start..."

"take your time." san says gently and he sees in his peripheral vision wooyoung nod in encouragement.

"yeah- yeah, no, that's-that's not what i was talking about- god, you guys just make me unable to form a simple sentence, i can't believe it," yeosang groans and covers their face with their hands.

"what?"

"it's just-" yeosang sighs. "i've liked you both probably since high school."

san's heart drops to his stomach. "oh."

"yeah. very cliché huh?" they laugh but it feels empty. "i think i liked wooyoung from the first time i met him. he was just so... loud and unapologetic. didn't take shit from anyone. and yet he still was the sweetest person i knew. didn't hesitate to call me his best friend even though we knew each other for less than a month and stuck with me through literally everything."

"and then san came along." they continue, face still hidden behind their hands. "i don't think i ever told you this but i was _very_ jealous of you at first."

san blinks. "why?" he says the same time wooyoung mutters a bewildered _what?_

"' _why_ '? well, how would you feel if a beautiful boy appeared out of nowhere one day and got adopted into your friend group by your extroverted best friend and the two of them immediately hit it off? and you couldn't even hate the other person because they were beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside as well? had people ask you all the time if they were dating because they were 'so close' and looked 'really good together' and you could barely agree?"

"yeosang-" wooyoung starts but yeosang cuts him off, shaking their head.

"it's not- i'm not _mad_ about you two being close, at least not anymore. i'm mad because they were right, they were absolutely right, you two are amazing together and i was jealous because i wanted to be apart of it. your relationship." yeosang says and finally takes their hands off their face, looking at two boys across from them with a look so open and vulnerable. san feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. "and i still am. i still want to."

wooyoung takes a deep, shaky breath. "can i kiss you, yeosang?"

there's been a hurricane in san's heart that has been building up for weeks, maybe months now. a hurricane that he thought it got under control a while ago but would still go wild whenever he was around yeosang and wooyoung. a hurricane that ruthlessly pushed and pulled his feelings around and caused him to question himself and everything around him and made his head dizzy.

he feels the low rumble of the hurricane in his ribs again.

"i-i-" yeosang's eyes dart between wooyoung and san as their cheeks flush furiously. "i mean-"

"i want to kiss you too." san finds himself blurting out before he can think about it and for once, he doesn't regret it. "only if you want to-"

"of course i do."

the hurricane riles up. "yeah?"

"yeah." yeosang says, voice almost a whisper and san can feel the smile growing on his face. wooyoung gets up and sits down next to yeosang gently, making sure there's a bit of distance between them as to not freak the other out.

san watches as wooyoung takes one of yeosang's hands in his, intertwining their fingers immediately and lifts his other one to yeosang's face to push a strand of yeosang's long blonde hair - _god_ , their hair - behind their ear tenderly and with so much care.

"i'm going to kiss you now," wooyoung mumbles, lost in yeosang's eyes.

yeosang smiles all sticky honey sweet. "okay." they whisper, already leaning in.

the hurricane dies down.

san feels like he can breathe again.

he feels like he's a haze as he watches his two best friends kiss gently in front of him, the world completely silent around them apart from the soft sounds their lips make, like all of this isn't really happening. but then they pull away and smile so brightly at each other that it makes san feel something so _strong_ inside him that he can't quite explain and before he can stop himself he's standing up and striding over to the other two and kissing yeosang. it's a little off-center and yeosang has to stretch their neck up because of the awkward angle, but they make a small surprised sound at the back of their throat that sends tingles down san's arms which then spread to the rest of his body when they wrap a hand around san's neck.

he feels like he can breathe again.

later, after many more kisses have been exchanged and their lips are bruised so lovely and they can't keep the smiles off their faces, san turns to look at yeosang, who is playing with wooyoung's - also long, as inspired by yeosang - hair, their fingers slowly and delicatedly running through the black locks. the latter seems content with what's happening as he's lying with his eyes closed across the other two's laps, his head on yeosang's and his legs on san's.

"so," san breaks the silence, almost afraid to do so, not wanting to break this wonderful bubble they have made. "what... are we now?"

"what do you want us to be?" yeosang asks, not stopping his motions.

san takes a small breath in. "well... if you don't want to, uh, jump straight into it right away, i guess, i'm- i'm okay with just... this." he says, gesturing to how they are right now. "i'm okay with just 'dating'. i'm okay with no labels at all, too."

"me too," wooyoung pipes up. "and um... i personally would like it if we took it, um, slow? cause, uh, it may not seem like it but polyamory is still kinda new to me and..." he trails off. san rubs his leg in support, silently telling him to take his time. "i don't know. i just don't want to mess anything up."

"hey," yeosang says softly and wooyoung opens his eyes to look at them. "even if you do, it's okay. 'cause guess what, you're _human_! and messing up is what we're _supposed_ to do! we're supposed to make mistakes and learn from them and be better because of them. nobody said i'm good at this either. i've known i'm poly since i was like eighteen and i've never been in a relationship with more than one person." they chuckle and it makes wooyoung crack a small smile. his eyes are kinda glossy but san doesn't mention it.

"also," yeosang continues, looking up at san now and his heart skips a beat. "i'm okay with taking it slow, if that's what you want."

san has never wanted anything more. "good. let's take it slow, then."

yeosang smiles widely at that. they take their hand that wasn't tangled in wooyoung's hair and tangles it with san's hand instead. he feels wooyoung's fingers slightly touch his from where his other hand is resting on the younger's thigh. his heart feels so full.

a loud _ping!_ then echoes through the room, making san almost jumps out of his skin. yeosang apologises sheepishly, and tries to reach their phone from where they're sitting, which was quite difficult as wooyoung didn't seem to bother helping them at all.

"ah, it's jongho," they say once they manage to check their phone. "he says he's coming back now."

"oh." san mutters. he almost feels a bit disappointed, the thought of ending this night and retreating back to their dorms was almost non existent in his mind until now.

"what was he doing out so late, anyway? it's not like he has many friends." wooyoung says, making yeosang let out a laugh at the sudden burn.

"fuck if i know. you guys better get going before he comes in here and starts yelling at you for 'intruding his personal space' or whatever."

"aw, kicking us out already?" wooyoung playfully says before getting up. "i thought we had something special."

"well," yeosang starts, now standing in front of the door. "if it weren't for my weird roommate, i would ask you guys if you wanted to stay, but i'm not sure how we would fit on my bed. san is almost as broad as my bed frame."

san's face flushed at the sudden (exaggerated) compliment. "well, we've done it once before, haven't we? we can surely do it again." wooyoung claims, putting an arm around san's waist, who looks at him confusedly.

"we have?"

"remember that night you and yunho got drunk and we had to pick you guys up? we ended up crashing at my dorm and sleeping on my bed, all three of us." he explains and looks back at yeosang with a look san can't exactly decipher. "we made it work."

yeosang smiles warmly back at him. "we did."

when san makes it back to his dorm, all love-high and kiss-drunk, seonghwa is still up, typing away on his laptop. he looks up immediately when san enters and opens his mouth, ready to interrogate him, but he takes one good look at san and seems to somehow understand everything that happened.

"so, i guess it went well?" he asks instead.

san shuffles to his bed and lies on his back, looking up at the blank white ceiling. he can't forget the feeling of lips against his own and he doesn't want to.

"yeah. very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i skipped the details of the kissing scenes bc 1) i dont know how to write kissing scenes ive never even been kissed and 2) im tired of writing them lol
> 
> i cant stop thinking abt that one clip of yeosang flipping his hair and winking during good lil boy. u know which one. [yeah](https://twitter.com/starsforyh/status/1300738150390611968?s=20)
> 
> side note i just want to say that the part where yeosang starts to speak ("'why?' well, how would you feel ... barely agree?") is completely fiction. i'm not trying to speculate or assume past events that have happened between his, wooyoung's, and san's friendship or anything this is all made up for the sake of the story!! if anything i just self-projected because i have been in a similar situation myself, albeit it was completely platonic lol. idk i feel like i had to say it bc i know ppl like to speculate members' friendships with each other and push narratives that aren't actually true and i don't tolerate any of that shit so. anyways woosansang besties !
> 
> im not sure how regular these updates will be since im starting uni (+ im taking piano & music theory classes bc im an overcompensating idiot) but i will try my damn hardest to not disappear for 3 months again lol see u all next update!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yoonseoks)  
> [check out this carrd!](https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co)


	28. nya... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork: the fuck is a catboy
> 
> yeosing: oh mark
> 
> yeosing: u have so much to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hewwo? is anyone thewe?
> 
> i wasnt planning on letting a month pass by (again lol) but ive been busy w uni + whenever i try to write its mostly at night and i get tired early bc im a hag so <\3
> 
> also heads up!!!!!!!!! theres talk abt homophobic family around the beginning!!!!!! it doesnt go into detail at all but i still wanted to mention it just in case!!!!! stay safe everyone i love u ure all valid <3 enjoy!
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - cosmo | gentle giant  
> yeosang - yeosing  
> san - sanshine | catboy  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - wanda | minky pinky  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish

chab: would anyone be down to kill me real quick bc that'd be great

squish: im free whats up

mork: uhh chan whats wrong ?

wanda: two types of people

chab: nothing ive just been doing homework for my human physiology class for the past three hours and i still havent finished it bc i dont understand shit </3

chab: anyways wooyoung where do u want to do it

mork: that sounds so wrong out of context

mork: also why are you taking human physiology as a DANCE major

chab: it was an elective

chab: thought it'd be cool

chab: and well .

squish: oh sannie's brother is a physiology major maybe he can help u !!!!!

chab: REALLY??????

chab: i need to talk to him rn i need to finish this hw or ill cry it's due in two days

squish: ok i just texted him and he said he'll help u so ill dm u his number n stuff brb

chab: wooyoung have i ever told you im in love with you

squish: ^3^

mork: get in line smh

mork: also since when does san have a brother

wanda: i know right

sanshine: i saw my name what happened

squish: heyyyyyyyy <3

sanshine: hiiiiiiiiiiii <3

mork: can't yall text each other this shit

sanshine: thats what we're doing tho?

sanshine: anyways no one answered my question

squish: oh channie needed help w his physiology hw or smth so i directed him to jongho

sanshine: ah

wanda: wait

wanda: hold on

wanda: jongho as in yeosang's roommate jongho?

sanshine: ye

mork: wait jongho's ur BROTHER?

sanshine: ye

sanshine: well actually

sanshine: not BIOLOGICALLY we're like half bros

wanda: .

mork: . alright

mork: anyways im bored as fuck

squish: cant relate i have ten pounds of hw to get thru

mork: sucks to suck

squish: HEY

sanshine: MARKSDSJD

squish: u r supposed to DEFEND ME

sanshine: yeah but it's funny

squish: HELLO???

sk8er kid: how did yall not know jongho is san's brother

mork: they look nothing alike ????????????

sk8er kid: okay yeah good point but not all siblings do

squish: also they have the same last name

wanda: so does half of korea

squish: well

squish: everyone is related in some way if u think abt it

sanshine: as ur boyfriend i'd prefer not to

sk8er kid: wait does that mean im related to san

sanshine: oh my god...........

mork: wait no that means im related to my bf WTF we're both lees

wanda: can we PLEASE change topics im begging u

sk8er kid: right i didnt even get to say what i came in here for

mork: which is?

sk8er kid: oh yeah im at the subway and its awful

sk8er kid: the only good thing abt it is the buskers

sk8er kid: there's a kid w blue hair at the far end of the platform and their voice is gorgeous ah

squish: why r u at the subway in the first place

mork: dude buskers r awesome i once saw a guy perform that one billie eilish song and it was awesome

sanshine: why is buskers such a weird word

sk8er kid: i know right

sk8er kid: it's like. two letters away from baskets

squish: u completely ignored my question i see how it is

sk8er kid: oh sorry i have to go back home bc my great uncle died lol

squish: WHAT

wanda: oh

sanshine: im so sorry

mork: OH

sk8er kid: nah don't be i never even met him

sk8er kid: u should feel sorry for ME for having to deal with my homophobic family that im not out to calling me by my deadname for two days straight even tho ive legally changed it and they know abt it </3

sanshine: i am so so sorry

wanda: :(

squish: junnie :(

mork: do u rly have to go :/

sk8er kid: im only going bc of my mom tbh

sk8er kid: if she didnt ask me to come i would just skip it

mork: love u mama choi

mork: still remember her bomb ass cookies

squish: BRO THOSE R THE BESTTTTTTTT

sanshine: oh my GOD yes

squish: heyyyyy yeonjun

sk8er kid: yes ill bring u guys my mom's cookies

squish: <3

mork: everyone say thank u wooyoung

sanshine: u absolute legend im going to kiss u

wanda: thats gay

cosmo: says mingi while cuddling me

cosmo: also hiii yall

cosmo: sorry about your family junnie :(

sk8er kid: thank u its ok tho ion rly care abt them

sk8er kid: oh train's here

sk8er kid: OH BLUE HAIR KID JUST BOARDED RHE SAME TRAIN

sk8er kid: oh theyre kinda cute

sanshine: owo

squish: owo

mork: *eyes emoji*

mork: also hey yeonjun where r u coming back

sk8er kid: monday i dont wanna spend any more time there than i have to

sk8er kid: although my mom might mdfkjl

mork: ?????????

squish: uh

squish: what happened

wanda: oh my fucking god they fucking dead

cosmo: they might've lost service or something?

mork: maybe

sanshine: or maybe they died

wanda: ok pessimist

sanshine: excuse u im a realist thank u very much

sk8er kid: i didnt die but my soul definitely did

squish: dude what happened???

sk8er kid: oh nothing just u'know walked straight into a pole while i was typing and completely embarassed myself in front of blue hair kid bc theres like no one else in the entire wagon

squish: LMAOOOOOOOOO

mork: SHDKJHSDJGHSL URE KIDDING

cosmo: OMG ARE YOU OKAY

sanshine: WHAT WAS THEIR REACTION

sanshine: haha i mean r u okay

wanda: did they laugh at u

sk8er kid: yes and it was adorable and im very embarassed im going to jump out of this moving train now bye

squish: F

wanda: F

sanshine: F

cosmo: F

mork: F

chab: F

sk8er kid: thanks guys

sk8er kid: also hey chan

chab: hey u gay disaster

sk8er kid: EXCUSE U

sanshine: JSDSJDFHGLSDFHLF

mork: i mean. he's not wrong

sk8er kid: .........................

chab: we're all gay disasters its okay

chab: also san i have officially adopted ur brother i love him

sanshine: what how

chab: what do u mean how he's an angel

sanshine: ?????WHERE

squish: what jongho did u meet the real jongho is the devil

chab: idk what yall r talking abt

chab: he was so sweet he explained everything so well bless him

sanshine: yeah wait until u know him well enough and he'll start bench pressing u

cosmo: DKDFJFDJKDFFJDKSDJDGDFKGDGJ

mork: oh god

chab: has. has that happened before?

sk8er kid: he's a strong boi

sk8er kid: i remember when we were playing football once in san's backyard and jongho kicked the ball so hard it broke a window

sk8er kid: he blamed it on san ofc

sanshine: and my parents actually BELIEVED HIM

chab: as someone with a younger sibling as well: it be like that sometimes

cosmo: ^

squish: ^^

squish: although i have an older brother as well and i did the same thing to him so

wanda: lol same

mork: ME TOOFGKSDFS

sk8er kid: only child gang </3

sk8er kid: off topic but where's yeo

squish: they're working rn :/

wanda: why the :/ face

squish: bc ive been trying to get him to take a break for like an hour now but he won't listen :////

chab: u mean ure bothering him

squish: . yes

wanda: tell them about how yeonjun embarassed themselves

sk8er kid: NO

chab: YES

squish: oh thats GENIUS thank u mingi

wanda: uwu

sk8er kid: i hate u so much

wanda: love u too <3

wanda: oh hey im going to get a haircut later does anyone want to keep me company

wanda: yunho is abandoning me i dont wanna be lonely :/

cosmo: IM NOT ABANDONING YOU I HAVE A LAB

wanda: sometimes i can still hear his voice.......

chab: oooooo can i come i want to get highlights done

sanshine: omg yes

sk8er kid: PLEASE do it

mork: mingi what r u getting

wanda: im tired of the red so im thinking of going brown or sumn

wanda: maybe cut it too

cosmo: considering skipping my lab now

wanda: no u wont <3

cosmo: yes i will you cant stop me <3

wanda: babe u'll literally see it when u finish i'll come pick u up

cosmo: :(

cosmo: alright then...........

sanshine: look what u've done mingi now he's sad

wanda: ITS NOT MY FAULT?????

mork: technically it is

wanda: IM TRYING TO NOT MAKE HIM FAIL

cosmo: you're more important than my grades <3

wanda: in other circumstances i'd be crying rn but baby im just getting a haircut it's not that deep

cosmo: ugh FINE i guess i'll go be a good student and not fail this class

wanda: good <3 see u in two hours mwah

cosmo: .

wanda: say it back

cosmo: ........ mwah <3

wanda: ^_^

squish: that was the cutest shit ive ever seen in my life

sk8er kid: i felt like i was watching a drama or something

yeosing: same it was equal parts cute and gross

wanda: hey yeo

mork: oh hey

sanshine: SANGIEEE HI

yeosing: hi san

yeosing: and everyone else ig

chab: how's work going

yeosing: i want to bang my head against the wall

chab: im taking that as it's not going good

yeosing: it is i just hate javascript

sanshine: [pretends to know what that is] haha yeah i know right

yeosing: coding language blah blah

yeosing: ive been trying to debug this for like two hours now i'm so tired

yeosing: i only came here bc woo told me yeonjun embarassed themselves and i couldnt pass up such an opportunity

sk8er kid: fuck u

yeosing: no thanks :)

yeosing: r u still w blue hair kid

sk8er kid: no they got off two stops ago :(

sanshine: NOOO

mork: aw man i wanted to see if anything else happened

sk8er kid: like ???

mork: idk

mork: u two...... alone........ in a train wagon by urselves........ who knows what might happen........

sk8er kid: i think u watch too many dramas

wanda: well while u guys do that me n chan r gonna go get haircuts bye

squish: bye send pics when done !!

chab: oh u know it

chab: see ya later losers

mork: remember when this gc was called the losers club

yeosing: and san didnt know what the movie it was

sanshine: I HATE U SO MUCH

yeosing: no u dont <3

mork: yall can i be gay real quick

yeosing: i feel like even if we said no u still would say it

mork: yeah ure right

mork: anyways im at the library working on this essay and hyuck just came by to study with me but he fell asleep and :( he looks so soft and pretty im so sad i love my boyfriend so much ?????

mork: he's just. the most gorgeous person ever i feel so blessed

yeosing: mayhaps i shed a tear

sanshine: THAT WAS SO CUTE :((((((((

sk8er kid: u ever read smth like that and think wow maybe love IS real

cosmo: i come on this chat and thats literally the first thing i see do you want me to cry in public mark

mork: DJHGKSJDHGLSD hey arent u supposed to be in a lab

cosmo: taking a break

cosmo: phones arent technically allowed in here but shhhh

sk8er kid: yunho said be gay do crimes!

sk8er kid: oh speaking of which i thought of new names for ppl in this chat

yeosing: oh no

sanshine: oh YES

mork: should i be scared

**_sk8er kid changed cosmo's name to gentle giant._ **

**_sk8er kid changed sanshine's name to catboy._ **

yeosing: CATBOY OH MY GOD YES

mork: the fuck is a catboy

yeosing: oh mark

yeosing: u have so much to learn

catboy: .

sk8er kid: hope u guys like 'em :)

gentle giant: i personally love mine

gentle giant: especially the alliteration

sk8er kid: thank u im glad someone appreciate my work

gentle giant: wait i just thought of one for mingi hold on

**_gentle giant changed wanda's name to minky pinky._ **

catboy: cute :(((

gentle giant: its what his mom calls him

gentle giant: he hates it but i always thought it was cute so </3

yeosing: aw

mork: ok i just learned what a catboy is and. yeah

catboy: im not even gonna try to fight it

yeosing: san say nya

catboy: no

squish: uhh i just got back from the bathroom who is catboy

squish: wait

squish: is it san

catboy: ...................................

squish: im taking that as a yes

sk8er kid: it was my idea uwu

squish: of course it was

sk8er kid: wait whats that supposed to mean

yeosing: san say it

catboy: No

yeosing: please :(

catboy: .......

catboy: nya :3

squish: i cant believe i just read that with my own two eyes

sk8er kid: maybe this was a bad idea

catboy: HEY

gentle giant: oh fuck i think someone saw me gotta blast !!!!!!!!!!!

sk8er kid: rip yunho

sk8er kid: also i think im losing service bc my texts r slow as fuck

squish: hag

sk8er kid: what does that have to do with my cell service

squish: nothing i just wanted to call u a hag

sk8er kid: the disrespect.................

catboy: thats my baby <3

squish: uwu <3

yeosing: ew

yeosing: he actually giggled out loud as he typed that i hate gay people

squish: is someone jealous?

yeosing: pfff no??? why would i be

squish: mmmmmmmmmm okayyy

catboy: very sus

catboy: oh this is completely random but would u guys be willing to help me with this assignment

mork: sure

yeosing: what is it abt?

catboy: mbti types and how accurate they actually r

catboy: like have u ever taken the test and do u feel the results r actually accurate

sk8er kid: oooooooooo yes

sk8er kid: im enfp

sk8er kid: think its pretty accurate

catboy: omg im an infp :0

sk8er kid: omg

yeosing: wait ure an extrovert??

mork: r u rly surprised

yeosing: actually now that i think abt it no ure right

yeosing: anyways isfj gang

squish: esfj <3

mork: wait omg u guys also match thats cool

yeosing: thats gay

squish: good uwu

minky pinky: why is getting ur hair washed at the salon so relaxing

minky pinky: like im this )( close to falling asleep on this chair

sk8er kid: oh big mood

sk8er kid: damn now i want to go to the hair salon just to get my hair washed

catboy: u know u can just. do it to urself for free

sk8er kid: idk abt u but for me washing my hair is anything but relaxing

minky pinky: no theyre right

minky pinky: its not as relaxing when u do it to urself

minky pinky: also is san catboy

catboy: Sigh yes

minky pinky: cool

minky pinky: wait i just noticed mine who changed it

yeosing: yunho

minky pinky: makes sense

squish: its cute :(

minky pinky: he probably said that its what my mom calls me but rly its him who likes to call me that

minky pinky: anyways what were u guys talking abt

sk8er kid: we were helping san w his assignment on mbti types

catboy: which has just evolved to everyone just saying their mbti types so. go ahead if u want

minky pinky: oooooooo im entp i think

minky pinky: yunho is enfj from what i remember

yeosing: why am i not surprised that both of u r extroverts

mork: oh hey im infj :D

mork: also idk if yall care but hyuck says his is enfp

sk8er kid: AY MY BOY

sk8er kid: knew i liked him for a reason

minky pinky: just asked chan and he says he's also enfj

squish: HES AN EXTROVERT?

yeosing: now Thats surprising

sk8er kid: not rly

sk8er kid: he's very social

squish: so is san and he's an introvert

catboy: u guys realise that these dont actually mean that much right

catboy: and this is coming from a psychology major

squish: yeah but its fun

squish: like zodiac signs

mork: isnt the creator of the mbti test anti-black or something

yeosing: wait really?

catboy: yeah :/

catboy: thinking of including it in my assignment but idk if the professor will take off points for it

catboy: but i dont really care anyways soooooooooo

sk8er kid: we love an activist king

yeosing: can u send me it when u finish i wanna read it

catboy: sure ill send it here if anyone else wants it

catboy: when i finish it in *checks watch* two days bc its due in *looks a cat straight in the eyes* also two days

mork: F

squish: UHHHHHH DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT THUNDER OUTSIDE??

chab: DUDE its literally may why is the weather still like this

chab: also hi im waiting for the dye or whatever to set in

chab: feel like im a potato being baked because of all the tinfoil

sk8er kid: why a potato

chab: idk i couldnt think of anything else that gets baked in tinfoil

catboy: do potatoes even get baked in tinfoil

chab: yes ???

mork: have u never gone camping

sk8er kid: tf kind of camping have u been to

catboy: uh idk abt yall but the only thing ive eaten while camping is smores

squish: mmmmmm smores

squish: i want some smores

sk8er kid: u mean u want s'more smores?

squish: die

catboy: die

chab: die

mork: die

minky pinky: die

sk8er kid: damn ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i dont know how subways work and that ive only taken the train twice in my entire life 
> 
> me? projecting my academic stress on yeosang just bc we have similar majors? more likely than u think
> 
> what ur guys' mbti types?? im infj (specifically infj-t) just like mark hehe
> 
> also 7k hits wtf thank u??? i cant believe so many of yall still read this im grateful for all of u and im glad ure enjoying it!!! see yall next update <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yoonseoks)  
> [check out this carrd!](https://dotherightthing.carrd.co)


	29. smoochies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sk8er kid: my whole life is just one huge embarassing moment
> 
> yeosing: it be like that sometimes u know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is how it's gonna be huh
> 
> hiii uni is hell im barely alive also we went on lockdown again at the beginning of the month (on the day before my bday... hahahaha) and we dont know when it's gonna end so lol
> 
> also hhhh i was hesisitant with writing, reading, and consuming in general any nct content bc of all the shit thats been going on lately :/ i want to make it clear that i do /not/ support any insensitive thing any nct member and/or the group in general has done. they're marketed as a ~global~ group for fuck's sake they should be mindful and respectful of other cultures without having their fans have to educate them everytime they make a mistake. that being said, im not stopping this fic but if you notice mark (or any other nct member if they appear) be slightly out of character or anything, then that's probably why. 
> 
> unrelated but san's post abt wooyoung's bday made me cry HE CALLED HIM PRETTIER THAN A FORSYTHIA FLOWER T_______T
> 
> anyways enjoy!!
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - gentle giant  
> yeosang - yeosing / heHET! yeosang  
> san - catboy / *american voice* S A N  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - minky pinky  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish / w o o Y O U N G

*american voice* S A N: goodmorning beautiful people

heHET! yeosang: its 12 pm

*american voice* S A N: *good afternoon beautiful people

heHET! yeosang: also why r u texting here

*american voice* S A N: why wouldnt i

*american voice* S A N: cant i just talk to my loves

heHET! yeosang: god that was so gross please never say that again

w o o Y O U N G: no theyre right even i hated that

*american voice* S A N: >:(

*american voice* S A N: this is homophobic!!!

w o o Y O U N G: u literally could've picked any other petname

heHET! yeosang: or no petname at all

*american voice* S A N: okay then let me rephrase that

*american voice* S A N: i just want to talk to my babies first thing in the morning

**_*american voice* S A N left woosansang._ **

w o o Y O U N G: WHY DID U BLOCK HIMDKJFHKFD

heHET! yeosang: HE WAS BEING GROSS

w o o Y O U N G: PLEASEKDFHS

**_w o o Y O U N G added Choi San to woosansang._ **

**_Choi San changed their name to '*american voice* S A N'._ **

*american voice* S A N: i cant believe u did that to me sangie

*american voice* S A N: im so hurt

heHET! yeosang: dont be so gross next time

*american voice* S A N: how else am i supposed to share my love v_v

heHET! yeosang: thru literally anything else

w o o Y O U N G: like kisses

w o o Y O U N G: and hugs

w o o Y O U N G: and hand holding

w o o Y O U N G: something u should be doing to me rn >:(

heHET! yeosang: and me

*american voice* S A N: oh?

*american voice* S A N: so... is that still considered taking it slow or... ?

heHET! yeosang: i mean

heHET! yeosang: yeah?

w o o Y O U N G: its not rly that different with our usual acts

w o o Y O U N G: right

heHET! yeosang: mhm

*american voice* S A N: yeah but

*american voice* S A N: it means something Different now u know

heHET! yeosang: different how

*american voice* S A N: well

*american voice* S A N: before i was just trying to not let it be too obvious that i also had a massive crush on u

*american voice* S A N: while at the same time somehow trying to drop hints

*american voice* S A N: and now i just. wanna share my affection

w o o Y O U N G: ure so cute

heHET! yeosang: ah

heHET! yeosang: i get what u mean

heHET! yeosang: but um

heHET! yeosang: dont feel like ure restricted from doing anything like that

heHET! yeosang: like if im not comfortable with anything i will tell u

heHET! yeosang: that goes to the both of u

w o o Y O U N G: oh

w o o Y O U N G: well um. same goes for me

w o o Y O U N G: i was very scared before bc i only realised i was poly like. a few months ago and i thought i was gonna mess up big time but

w o o Y O U N G: it feels like nothing's changed?

w o o Y O U N G: cause it's always been us three, u know

w o o Y O U N G: now i just get to kiss u both anytime i want hehe

*american voice* S A N: as if that stopped u before

w o o Y O U N G: not on the mouth!

*american voice* S A N: i beg to differ

heHET! yeosang: I Beg To Differ

*american voice* S A N: WAIT U TOO??

w o o Y O U N G: WHAT

w o o Y O U N G: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

heHET! yeosang: well

heHET! yeosang: mine doesnt rly count i guess

heHET! yeosang: remember when we went to our first party together and u got a bit too tipsy for ur first time

w o o Y O U N G: oh god

heHET! yeosang: and we ended up playing truth or dare or smth like that

heHET! yeosang: n yea

w o o Y O U N G: oh GOD i remember this

w o o Y O U N G: that was the night i found out im very much a lightweight

*american voice* S A N: was it the party that i wasnt allowed to go to :(

heHET! yeosang: yes and u were sulky abt it for like a week

heHET! yeosang: it was so cute u were so pouty uwu

w o o Y O U N G: OMG URE RIGHT

w o o Y O U N G: ok maybe going was worth it

*american voice* S A N: :(((

*american voice* S A N: ok seriously r we all okay w displays of affection n stuff now? no holding back unless the person says so?

heHET! yeosang: yep

w o o Y O U N G: yep

w o o Y O U N G: wait does that include pda too?

heHET! yeosang: uhhhhhhhh i dont mind

w o o Y O U N G: oh?

*american voice* S A N: oh?

*american voice* S A N: r u sure?

heHET! yeosang: well whats the point of having two pretty bfs if i dont show them off every chance i get

w o o Y O U N G: b

w o o Y O U N G: bfs?

w o o Y O U N G: as in. boyfriends?

heHET! yeosang: yeah

heHET! yeosang: unless u guys dont want to get straight to that

w o o Y O U N G: nonononononono pls dont ever stop calling me ur boyfriend

heHET! yeosang: oh

heHET! yeosang: okay then boyfriend

w o o Y O U N G: [screams]

heHET! yeosang: where did san go

*american voice* S A N: sorry i was crying

heHET! yeosang: WHY WERE U CRYING

*american voice* S A N: U CALLED ME UR BOYFRIEND HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT!!!!!

heHET! yeosang: GOD URE SO CUTE

heHET! yeosang: ok enough all caps

heHET! yeosang: also im okay w u guys calling me ur bf as well

w o o Y O U N G: so......... does that mean we have to tell ppl now?

*american voice* S A N: well we dont have to TELL them necessarily

*american voice* S A N: they can figure it out themselves

heHET! yeosang: u rly think our friends wouldnt bombard us with a million questions if we just started acting like bfs out of nowhere

*american voice* S A N: yeah but i like to see them suffer

heHET! yeosang: oh i like u so much

w o o Y O U N G: thats my fuckin BOYFRIEND

*american voice* S A N: ^______^

* * *

mork: im so tired i just tried to plug my phone with the cable backwards for like ten minutes

mork: like, trying to shove the part that goes in the charger into my phone instead

yeosing: oh mark..

mork: meanwhile mingi was just staring at me and not saying anything

minky pinky: i wanted to see how long it would take u to notice

squish: i wouldve done the same thing honestly

mork: the disrespect...

sk8er kid: should i dye my hair pink for pride month

minky pinky: arent u in class rn

sk8er kid: ..anyways

sk8er kid: pride month is in less than a week and my hair is still boring and brown i need to dye it something gay

squish: u LITERALLY dyed it brown a couple weeks ago calm down

sk8er kid: no

sk8er kid: im going to get a pink mullet and nobody can stop me

yeosing: mullet twins <3

yeosing: whats with enbys and mullets

yeosing: i literally cant think of ONE enby person i know that doesnt have a mullet

minky pinky: is it me or is the word mullet starting to look very weird

sk8er kid: mullet mullet mullet mullet mullet mullet mullet 

chab: the FUCK is going on in here

sk8er kid: chan should i dye my hair pink for pride month

chab: is that even a question of course u should

sk8er kid: ure the only bitch in this house that i ever trusted

chab: <3

squish: hey i never said u SHOULDNT get it

squish: just that its a little early

sk8er kid: its never early to be gay my friend

mork: ok i agree but for real now r u. okay

mork: maybe its just me but u seem kinda... off

mork: like more aggressive than usual

sk8er kid: meh im still kinda :| abt seeing my family again n all that stuff i dont want to mention

sk8er kid: so im trying to make myself forget abt it kinda

mork: ah

yeosing: :(

sk8er kid: anyways lets not talk abt that pls

chab: well

chab: do u want to come watch a routine i made

sk8er kid: !!!!!!!!!!!!! how could i say no

sk8er kid: my class is over in ten minutes wait for me in front of the science building pls <3

chab: okie!!

chab: anyone else?

squish: i literally have to go to class in ten minutes i cant :(((

mork: ummm im kinda busy

minky pinky: me too

chab: ?

chab: OH WAIT yeah no its okay!!

yeosing: im studying rn but i think san might be free

squish: oh yeah his class is over soon

squish: its the one he has w yunho he was talking abt it earlier

mork: wait when?

squish: oh jhksdjghs it wasnt in this gc it was in our woosansang one

minky pinky: why am i not surprised ur gc is called that

yeosing: can u guess who named it that

yeosing: it begins with woo and ends with young

yeosing: big prize to whoever figures it out

squish: >:(

squish: why do u hate our ship name so much >:((

yeosing: bc its stupid

squish: ur face is stupid

mork: alright now children calm down

yeosing: im older than u

chab: alright now children calm down

yeosing: ok hag

chab: U KNOW WHAT

minky pinky: woosansang does suck bc yungi is better <3

mork: um excuse u markhyuck exists

sk8er kid: oh so NOW u agree to use it i see how it is

squish: fuck u woosansang for the win

yeosing: why do we need a ship name to validate our relationship anyways

sk8er kid: what

sk8er kid: HOLD ON WHAT

mork: WHAT

minky pinky: EXCUSE ME

chab: WAITWAITWAITGHJHOLD ON

chab: IS WOONSANSANG REAL?????

mork: U GUYS R DATING?

squish: yeosang u lil bastard

yeosing :>

minky pinky: answer us u FOOLS

catboy: hi we just got out of class !!!

sk8er kid: R U DATING WOOYOUNG AND YEOSANG

gentle giant: hello :D

gentle giant: WAIT WHAT

catboy: ^%?(?&&?)(? hello to u too ????????

catboy: what the FUCK is happenign

squish: scroll up bby

squish: and uhhhhh yeah lol

yeosing: yeah lol

catboy: oh

catboy: yeah lol

sk8er kid: MOTHERFUCKERS

mork: oh my god congrats guys im so happy for you!!!!!!!!!!!!

gentle giant: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!! :O

minky pinky: fucking FINALLY congrats!!!!

chab: CONGRATS OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

sk8er kid: YEAH YEAH CONGRATS I CANT BELIEVE U ALL FINALLY PULLED UR HEADS OUT OF UR ASSES

yeosing: wow thanks

catboy: thank u all <33

minky pinky: when did this even happen

squish: uhhhh long story short we went on a date like a couple weeks ago and. things happened afterwards

squish: NO WAIT THAT SOUNDS WRONG

yeosing: .

catboy: what he wants to say is that we just talked out feelings out and boom! here we are

yeosing: much better

squish: HEY

yeosing: shut up ilu

squish: ilut..........................

sk8er kid: gross! i love it

sk8er kid: ok but in all seriousness ive been waiting for this for so long im so happy for u guys

chab: i may have only known u guys for a couple months but same yall r so cute

mork: ^

gentle giant: ^

minky pinky: ^

squish: guys :(((( thank u sm

yeosing: thank u <3

catboy: ilyall thank u for dealing w our dumbasses

catboy: mostly yeonjunie

sk8er kid: the pining........... THE PINING...........

sk8er kid: oh my class is done thank god

chab: OH YEAH san yunho do u guys want to come see a routine i made

chab: i rly need feedback bc this is probably gonna be the one ill use for my final project HHHHHHHHH

gentle giant: OMG yes id love to!!!

catboy: say no more we're on our way

chab: DHGSKJD great!!

chab: meet me at the science building uwu

yeosing: meanwhile im stuck at the library........... all alone...........

squish: sucks to suck

squish: my class is starting bye yall

sk8er kid: bye have fun

squish: i wont but thanks </3

yeosing: sucks to suck

squish: u know what. fair enough

catboy: wait chan why wont u just ask ur bfs for feedback

chab: well if i did they'd mostly just compliment me the whole time

chab: i need like Actual feedback n criticism u know

sk8er kid: and u rly think we wouldn't just do the same thing

chab: no but im going against my instincts for once

catboy: wow thank u for having so much trust in us

catboy: also we had to stop by the library sorry we'll be there in 5

sk8er kid: why

catboy: oh i had to drop off some books i borrowed

yeosing: he's lying ur honour he just came so he could smooch me

gentle giant: its true i was there

catboy: .......

chab: thats gay

yeosing: yeah it was

yeosing: it wasnt even subtle it was just a loud ass MWAH right in the middle of the library

gentle giant: it was very loud djskdfgskd

catboy: ok next time i wont smooch u then

yeosing: hey i didnt say u have to do that

catboy: too late

catboy: chan yeonjun where r u guys

chab: look to ur left dumb dumb

catboy: oh

yeosing: sigh studying is so boring

yeosing: the chat died so quickly wtf its been like three minutes

minky pinky: why r u talking to urself

yeosing: when am i not talking to myself

sk8er kid: FUCK

sk8er kid: FUCK FUCK FUCKGJ

yeosing: ???

catboy: HELPDGKDSHFGKSJ

catboy: I CANT STOP LAUGHIFNGJGHNG

gentle giant: HELPPPPP

yeosing: the fuck happened

minky pinky: uh

gentle giant: san and chan are literally on the floor crying from laughter so ill guess ill say what happened

sk8er kid: id rly appreciate if u didnt and just let me die

gentle giant: nope :3

gentle giant: anyways

gentle giant: we're on our way to the dance studios right

gentle giant: and suddenly we bump into jongho and a friend of his

gentle giant: guess who his friend is

yeosing: is that a rhetorical question or

gentle giant: no but im gonna say it anyways

gentle giant: it was the blue hair kid yeonjun embarassed themselves in front of

yeosing: NO WAY

yeosing: NOWAYDJSKFSDKGK

minky pinky: WAITKJSKJ REALLY????

sk8er kid: yes

gentle giant: YESKDJGKF

gentle giant: his name is soobin and he's jongho's age and he's a botany major (which is SO cool wtf??)

gentle giant: the conversation went a little something like 'oh hey dont i know you from somewhere?' 'yeah i saw you hit your head on a pole like a week ago'

minky pinky: I CANT BREATHEKJDFS

yeosing: HAHAHAHAKSDJFGS

sk8er kid: this is the worst day of my entire LIFE

chab: is it tho?

chab: i mean now u know his name ;) and that u go to same uni ;)

sk8er kid: pls never use winky faces again

chab: u cant make me

minky pinky: i told mark what happened and now he's crying

sk8er kid: sigh

sk8er kid: my whole life is just one huge embarassing moment

yeosing: it be like that sometimes u know

squish: YALL I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA

yeosing: why arent u paying attention to ur class

squish: we're taking a small break shut up

squish: ANYWAYS

squish: we should go on a double date

squish: or a quintiple(?) date

sk8er kid: .

sk8er kid: u mean u guys go on a quadruple date and i just 5th wheel

minky pinky: 11th wheel u mean

sk8er kid: THATS EVEN WORSE

squish: NO ITS NOT

yeosing: besides who said u'll be alone now that we found out blue hair kid goes to our uni ;)

squish: WAIT WHAT

squish: WHENDID THIS HAPPEN

yeosing: scroll up woo

chab: yeosang i love how ur mind works

yeosing: thank u thank u

sk8er kid: hey chan dont u have a routine to show us

chab: oh yeah

chab: see u losers later

squish: what kinda soulmate shit

squish: how did that even happen

yeosing: im assuming u read what happened

squish: yeah and im trying not to freak out in the middle of the auditorium

squish: fuck my class is starting again

squish: see u guys later i WILL come back to my quintiple date idea we WILL get yeonjun that date

yeosing: that sounds very much like a threat

squish: u bet ur ass it is!

squish: bye yall smoochies

minky pinky: yeosang why do ur bfs like kisses so much

yeosing: idk but im not complaining

mork: that was so fucking gay i open my phone and thats literally the first thing i see

yeosing: ure welcome

yeosing: how's the ~thing~ going

mork: its going well

minky pinky: :D

catboy: love the crypticness

catboy: is that an actual word? who knows

catboy: anyways lee chan is a god and i am religious

chab: SHUT UPDFGJSDHKF

minky pinky: do we get to know what the routine was

chab: no u should've come

minky pinky: fuck u

chab: anyways

chab: now we're just dancing to shinee songs

chab: why does yeonjun know all the lyrics to replay

minky pinky: why wouldnt they know all the lyrics to replay

mork: NOONA NEOMU YEPPEOOO

yeosing: u mean to tell me u dont know the lyrics to one of kpop's best debut songs?

chab: i mean. not all of them

mork: FOR REAL?

chab: IM AN APINK STAN IM SORRY

mork: ure on thin fucking ice kid

yeosing: was kim kibum ur gay awakening or u normal

minky pinky: ure so fucking valid yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i just started to stan shinee lol
> 
> i must say it was very weird writing this taking place in the summer while its 12 degrees here and im freezing my ass off (and it's not even winter! it's still november! what the fuck!)
> 
> waaahhh 300 kudos and almost 8k hits what the actual fuck... thank u so much icb yall r still reading this :( <3 also! i just want to say that this fic is probably gonna end soon! there's still abt ~6 chapters (or less idk) left but if i continue with this posting pattern then this fic will probably end sometime next year lol
> 
> stay safe yall! see u next update <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yoonseoks)  
> [check out this carrd!](https://dotherightthing.carrd.co)


	30. rainbow emoji in bio what it do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squish: u should dm him :) maybe go on a date together :)
> 
> sk8er kid: how abt i slap u in the face instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS YALL!!!!!!! hope u had a happy christmas to those u celebrate it!!!!!!! its almost new years almost 2021 what the fuck!!!!!!!! another round of hell!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways hello!! hope yall been doing well <3 im currently on winter break but for some reason our professors dont understand the concept of 'vacation' and have given us a mllion things to do so . also i was busy trying to finally finish [a gift fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088874) i was writing for my friend's bday so that took up most of my free time and . yeah im sorry i keep updating once a month life is hard
> 
> also 8.5k hits. What The Fuck yall r insane anw hope u enjoy!!!!!!!!!
> 
> \- chat names -  
> chan - chab  
> yunho - gentle giant / puppyboy  
> yeosang - yeosing  
> san - catboy / kittyboy / uwu  
> mark - mork  
> mingi - minky pinky / owo  
> yeonjun - sk8er kid  
> wooyoung - squish

yeosing: since when does mark have a cat

sk8er kid: what

catboy: CAT??

yeosing: thats exactly what i thought u'd say u fucking catboy

catboy: fuck u

sk8er kid: nice john mulaney reference

yeosing: thanks

mork: wait u know john mulaney

sk8er kid: i love john wdym

mork: not u dumbass

sk8er kid: .

yeosing: yeonjun showed him to me hes funny

mork: ah that makes sense

mork: also to answer ur question me n hyuck r catsitting for my hyung

mork: how did u find out anyway

yeosing: ur bfs insta story

sk8er kid: kids these days...........

catboy: ok but u guys r glossing over the most important fact aka what is the cats name what breed is it also is it cute

mork: their names r louis and leon idk the breed and yes theyre both cute

yeosing: louis? really?

mork: yeah idk what was going thru their head when they named him

catboy: OH MY GOD

catboy: :( great now im sad cause i miss my cat

yeosing: byeol <3333 my fav non human

sk8er kid: OH BYEOL.....

sk8er kid: she hates me for some reason and scratches me endlessly but i still love her </3

catboy: u deserve it

gentle giant: san you better send pics or else

catboy: damn ok no need to be so threatening

gentle giant: ^__^

mork: anyways back to the cats

mork: its so funny cause hyuck is very much a dog person but leon is literally laid across his lap so he cant move

mork: hes staring at me like 'help i dont know what to do'

yeosing: let him suffer

catboy: the way i knew u would say that

yeosing: u know me so well baby <3

catboy: H

sk8er kid: oh my god u killed him

yeosing: hehehehehehe

mork: wow

gentle giant: it's so weird seeing yeosang like this :0 i love it

sk8er kid: i know right

catboy: he's always been like this it just wasnt as noticeable

yeosing: why would u expose me like this

catboy: <3

chab: have any of u seen wooyoung

catboy: he schleep

chab: bastard 

chab: me and mingi been waiting for him at the cafe for like twenty minutes now

catboy: OHSDKDSKJFGJSD do you want me to wake him up ?

chab: if u want to

catboy: yeah yeah brb

chab: anyways what goes on how is everyone doing

gentle giant: i'm stuck doing homework v__v

sk8er kid: awful cause im thinking abt finals haha <3

chab: NO WHY WOULD U REMIND ME OF THAT

minky pinky: isnt it so homophobic that finals have to take place during pride month

minky pinky: also hi yall

yeosing: at least its not at the beginning of the month

yeosing: u get to enjoy the start of pride month

minky pinky: still homophobic

yeosing: yeah

mork: _[image_290520.jpg]_

mork: lads im in Love

gentle giant: so cute !!!!!!

yeosing: omg thats such a nice picture wow

mork: thank u uwu i have a good model

yeosing: that was so gay get out of my face

chab: awww

chab: wait when did u guys get a cat

mork: we didn't we're catsitting

minky pinky: thats a thing?

squish: i thought that said catfishing for a second and i got real confused

squish: also OH MY GOD CHAN MINGI IM SOSORRY I STAYED UP LATE LAST NIGHT WRITING THIS DAMN ESSAY AND I SLEPT THROUGH YM ALARM

squish: whoops that was too much all caps sorry

minky pinky: it's okay dw!!

chab: ^^^

chab: did u sleep well at least

squish: i got 8 hours of sleep <3

sk8er kid: is that a good thing or

catboy: i mean

catboy: isnt 8 hours the recommended amount of sleep an adult should get

yeosing: im sorry we're What now

sk8er kid: so ill take that as a no

squish: </3

squish: should i still swing by the cafe or have u guys left already

minky pinky: no we're still here

minky pinky: we're bothering jongho while he's working

gentle giant: nice

squish: okie ill be there in 10

yeosing: wait can i join u guys im bored :/

catboy: dont u have any assignments to do

yeosing: ..... anyways

chab: yeah of course the more the merrier!!!!

sk8er kid: thats what wooyoung said the first day this gc was created and look where we are now

sk8er kid: also i found soobin's instagram should i follow him or no

catboy: !!!!!!

catboy: i vote yes

gentle giant: omg yes

mork: ok stalker

sk8er kid: IT POPPED UP IN MY RECOMMENDED ITS NOT MY FAULT

mork: likely story

mork: but yes follow him

sk8er kid: hhhhhhhhhh im nervous tho

mork: why

sk8er kid: what if he thinks im weird

sk8er kid: his first impression of me was when i literally ran into a pole

sk8er kid: not very smooth if u ask me

gentle giant: he seemed fine when we met him tho?

gentle giant: a little shy yeah but he didn't seem weirded out or anything

sk8er kid: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

catboy: come on u are THE choi yeonjun u can do anything

catboy: ure THAT bitch

sk8er kid: u know what ure right im going for it

catboy: a win for yeonbin nation!

mork: for Who

catboy: it's yeonjun's and soobin's ship name that chan yunho and i came up with <3

gentle giant: i suggested soojun but they said no :/

minky pinky: yeonbin does sound better tho

gentle giant: my own boyfriend............ how could you

minky pinky: im sorry </3

sk8er kid: ignoring what just happened to say HE FOLLOWED ME BACK

sk8er kid: LIKE. IMMEDIATELY AFTER I DID

catboy: SEE!!!!!! I TOLD U

mork: oh word

sk8er kid: also . he has a rainbow emoji in his bio .

mork: Oh Word

gentle giant: HE'S GAY

catboy: HE'S GAY!!!!!!!!

catboy: cmon u KNOW no het has a fuckin rainbow emoji in their bio for no reason

mork: san's right literally everyone i know does that is gay

sk8er kid: .

squish: i just got here but they're right THAT BOY IS GAYYY

squish: u should dm him :) maybe go on a date together :)

sk8er kid: how abt i slap u in the face instead

catboy: please dont

yeosing: please dont

squish: <333 my bfs <333333

chab: they've been out for not even a week and they're already being gross

squish: stfu u and ur bfs r even grosser

chab: he has no proof ur honour

yeosing: babe i dont think grosser is a word

squish: who's side r u on huh

minky pinky: yeosang just kissed wooyoung's cheek as an apology and wooyoung giggled

chab: im abt to be homophobic GET ME OUT OF HERE

chab: wait everyone shut up vernon hyung is callign me <3

squish: he just left us so he could talk on the phone w his bf

squish: r yall seeing this hypocrisy

squish: (is that how u spell it)

mork: (i think so)

squish: HA

yeosing: mingi just said "arent u an education major" outloud to wooyoung and he said "yeah but im also gay so"

gentle giant: oh big mood

catboy: is that why he called me sam once

mork: HELPDKJFGHSDK

minky pinky: sam???????? really??????????

gentle giant: SAMDSGSKJDFGSKDJFHKS

squish: IT WAS A TYPO!!!!!!!!!! N IS RIGHT NEXT TO M!!!!! FUCK U!!!!!!!!

catboy: yeah ok whatever u say

minky pinky: now u gotta change ur display name to sam like chan

yeosing: no let him be catboy!!!!!!!! it's his rightful form!!!!!!

sk8er kid: what the hell did i come back to

sk8er kid: also i did some Digging

mork: stalking u mean

sk8er kid: SHUSH

sk8er kid: i went thru his highlights on his acc

sk8er kid: he has posted a Lot of..... gay music

squish: how gay we talking

sk8er kid: the last one he posted was stigma by bts

squish: oh he GAY gay

sk8er kid: but there's also an awful lot of bebe rexha in there so . i dont know what to make of it

minky pinky: not all gays have a good music taste its ok

catboy: KSDJHGDSJHFKSD

sk8er kid: no hes right

sk8er kid: [side-eyes mark]

mork: WH

sk8er kid: dont WH me ive seen ur spotify activity

chab: oh god

mork: MY TASTE IN MUSIC IS NOT THAT BAD CMON

chab: vernon hyung said he wants to have a talk w me and seungkwan hyung oh god

mork: oh

mork: Oh

gentle giant: what happened??

catboy: oh no

chab: idk he just told me to him know when i got back bc he has smth rly important to tell us and now im stressed as Fuck

sk8er kid: :(((

sk8er kid: fuck i wish i knew how to console u rn Uh

chab: its ok u dont have to

chab: fuck i think i might have to leave u guys im sorry my anxiety is going to eat me alive if i stay here any longer

squish: nonono it's okay!!!!!

yeosing: yeah!!! dont worry abt it!!!

minky pinky: ^^^ hope everything is alright :(

chab: thank u i hope so too :/

chab: bye yall srry for ruining the mood

gentle giant: :( im worried now

catboy: same :((

mork: hopefully it's nothing bad :/

mork: also completely off topic but louis just scratched me i want to cry why does it hurt so much wtf

catboy: it be like that with cats sometimes

catboy: also @ woo sangie mingi do u guys want me to swing by? im at the library rn

squish: pls :(

minky pinky: wait no i cant deal with woosansang on my own

catboy: well too bad bc coming over anyways :3

minky pinky: F

sk8er kid: fly high soldier

* * *

puppyboy: are you still at the library?

kittyboy: yeah there's a fuckin LINE at the front desk like

kittyboy: pls i just want to check out this one (1) book

puppyboy: sjhkfjhgsdk

puppyboy: can i ask you something?

kittyboy: what's up

puppyboy: does mingi seem... weird to you

puppyboy: like distant

kittyboy: what do u mean?

puppyboy: well

puppyboy: i know his schedule quite well so i know when he's free and stuff

puppyboy: and like, 99% of the time he's busy doing something

puppyboy: without me

puppyboy: ugh that makes me sound like an obsessive bf but do you get what i mean?

kittyboy: yeah i think so

kittyboy: he's off somewhere while he's usually w u at the dorm or whatever

puppyboy: yeah

puppyboy: i asked him about it once

puppyboy: and he said that he was doing a group project

puppyboy: that was a month ago

puppyboy: you would think they'd be done if they met everyday right

kittyboy: hmm i see

kittyboy: so what r u thinking

puppyboy: idk i just

puppyboy: i'm worried? like this has never happened before

puppyboy: and my stupid insecure brain is just. constantly thinking the same thing and i really don't want to believe it :/

kittyboy: what thing?

kittyboy: wait

kittyboy: ..u dont think mingi is cheating on u right...

puppyboy: trust me i really really don't want to but. fuck

kittyboy: :( yunho :((

puppyboy: i trust and love him with all my heart

puppyboy: but sometimes my thoughts just become too overwhelming and convincing, you know?

puppyboy: it doesn't help that our anniversary is in a couple days too :/

kittyboy: :(((((((((

kittyboy: im not sure what i can say or do to help u feel better hhhhh

kittyboy: look. mingi is an honest person. i dont think he would go as far as do smth like that and lie to u abt it

kittyboy: this isnt me trying to invalidate ur feelings btw im just honestly telling u what i think

puppyboy: yeah no i get it

puppyboy: i'm sorry for burdening you with all this i just. needed someone to confide in

kittyboy: dont worry abt it!! its good to let it out even if im not the best person to give advice

puppyboy: even you just listening to me was enough <3

kittyboy: im glad then <3

kittyboy: what r u planning on doing now?

puppyboy: idk i'll wait a few days i guess and see what happens

puppyboy: probably end up talking to him about it

puppyboy: communication's important or whatever

kittyboy: okay

kittyboy: ill be here for u whenever u need it <33

puppyboy: thank you :( <33

* * *

uwu: hey idk what exactly u've been doing w/ yunho but he just texted me saying that he's worried that ure cheating on him bc ure so distant

uwu: i know we said to keep it a secret but u didnt have to completely ignore him

owo: oh my god what

uwu: id provide screenshots but thats violation of privacy so

uwu: even tho i basically just told u what he said but anyways

owo: fuck

owo: im sorry i didnt even realise i was so wrapped up in the project

owo: fuck he must be so worried oh my god

uwu: hey hey calm down

uwu: just. try to not be as distant these last few days ok?

uwu: u know how hard it was to pretend like i didnt know anything

owo: shit

owo: man fuck i feel awful now

uwu: well yeah

owo: wow thanks for ur support

uwu: ure welcome

uwu: also sorry for coming off as mean

owo: no its okay i get why u did it

owo: id do the same if it were the other way around

uwu: yeah

uwu: now go finish that project and be a good bf

uwu: ill be there in like 5

owo: sir yes sir

* * *

chab: so turns out i was freaking out for no reason at all

squish: oh?

sk8er kid: what happened then?

chab: vernon came out to us as nonbinary

sk8er kid: OH WORD?

yeosing: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gentle giant: omg!!!!!!!!

catboy: AAAAA thats amazing!!

mork: :OO

minky pinky: thats awesome !!

squish: :0!!!!!!!!!!!!

chab: yeah!!! they use they/them and xe/xir pronouns now

chab: also they dont want to be called hyung anymore just saying

yeosing: omg neopronouns thats so cool :0

chab: it was kinda funny bc xe was like. worried we didnt know what they were and that we wouldnt understand them and me n kwan hyung were like dude we literally have a friend who uses ti/ger pronouns u KNOW ger

chab: but yeah everything's okay!!!!

chab: im so happy for vernon they seemed so much more relieved after xe came out :((

sk8er kid: i can imagine yeah

sk8er kid: pls tell xir im so happy for them <33 enby squad rise

yeosing: me too!!!

gentle giant: same!!

chab: i'll say it's from all of u dont worry <3

squish: <3

squish: wait i just realised half of this chat is cis the other is not thats interesting

minky pinky: half?

squish: yeah me sangie junnie and san r the Not Cis and the rest of yall r the Cis

minky pinky: ah

yeosing: why the capitalisation

squish: for Emphasis

mork: wait san isnt cis?

catboy: well

catboy: i dont rly like labels? so i just go with whatever u know

catboy: i mean i dont mind ppl using pronouns other than he/him for me but it's the ones im most comfortable with/people use the most so ye

catboy: gender is fake anyways

sk8er kid: hell yeah it is!!!!!!!!!!!

yeosing: thats my baby <3

mork: mingi r they being gay irl rn too

minky pinky: yes

minky pinky: kill me

squish: bitch ure not even paying attention to us

minky pinky: im Thinking

sk8er kid: u can do that?

minky pinky: die

sk8er kid: WAIT SOOBIN JUST DMED ME??????????

minky pinky: okay don't die hold on

catboy: OMG

squish: LETS GO GAYS LETS GO!!!!!!

sk8er kid: STOP

chab: WHAT DID HE SAY

sk8er kid: "hi!! thought i recognised you from the other day :D how are you?"

catboy: two exclaimation points AND a :D yall know what that means

mork: THE RAINBOW EMOJI IN BIO!!! IT NEVER LIES!!!!!!

yeosing: this is so funny why r we all so into this

sk8er kid: i hate u all

squish: we're just trying to get u a bf smh

sk8er kid: WHO SAID I WANT SOOBIN TO BE MY BF

chab: do u really want an answer to that

sk8er kid: on a second thought no ure right

sk8er kid: WAIT I LEFT HIM ON READ WAITDFKSDKFGHSFH

yeosing: oh my god

mork: and u wonder why we're so into this do u see what kind of panicked gay they are

yeosing: no ure right theyre pathetic

sk8er kid: im literally Right Here

yeosing: sometimes i can still hear their voice

sk8er kid: HELLO??? HELLO???????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this its been a while since we've had some angst isnt it
> 
> side note for anyone who might've not gotten it: mingi is NOT cheating on yunho!!!! everything will be revealed next chapter :) unless u've figured it out already lol. i do not condone cheaters they deserve to rot in hell <33
> 
> im sure carats will understand who the ti/ger neopronoun user would be but for non-carats im talking abt hoshi <3 he's a liiiiiittle bit obsessed with tigers and neopronoun user hoshi is a concept im very fond of so :D (im not a neopronoun user myself tho!! i just think theyre Neat i use they/them :3)
> 
> anyways can we talk abt the stages ateez have given us so far at award shows? theyre insane. that atz x skz x tbz stage?????? absolutely insane. what the hell
> 
> thank u for reading!!! also thank u for sticking thru with me n this fic all year :) hopefully ill finish it before its 1 year anniversary lmao see u next update!!! happy new year!!!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nonbinaryhoshi)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yoonseoks)   
>  [check out this carrd!](https://dotherightthing.carrd.co)


End file.
